Best Buddies
by Twitter 25
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were 6. Annabeth has a crush on Percy. But Percy likes Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just want to thank Guest for their review This one:

 _ **What should happen:**_  
 _ **Percy: comes home and sees Thalia***_  
 _ **Thalia: slaps Percy so hard he falls on the hard concrete ground***_  
 _ **Percy: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?**_  
 _ **Thalia: Sorry(sarcastic) I'm not allowed to say anything.**_

on My chapter 2 which made me read it again and I realised it was total crap. So I decided to replace it. Here is Chapter 1,2 and 3. The rest shall continue as it was earlier. SO...

Thank you Guest. I will update soon(asap).

Thank you for your patience. I hope this is better than the previous ones.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Thanks

Annabeth

Junior year begins tomorrow. I think I should read something to pass time.

" Annabeth?" My mom called from down stairs.

" Coming Mom." I answered.

I climbed down the stairs to find Thalia waiting for me.

" Hey. " I greeted.

" Hi I was bored at home so I thought we could do something." Thalia said.

" Yeah. Sure." I responded.

" So what do you wanna do?" She asked.

" I was just thinking of reading something." I told her my plan.

" Ahh... Thats so boring." She said making a digusted face.

"Well th-" I started only to be cut off by her.

" Lets go get some Coffee." She suggested.

 _Not what I was gonna say_.

" Oh... um ... sounds good." I obliged.

Thalia and I have been best friends since we were 10. Even after 6 years our bond still strong.

Anyway so we decided to go to The Cafe Coffee Day.

We decided to walk to the place cause it was just 15 minutes from our homes.

We reached CCD and Thalia saved us a table around the left cornner so that we couldnt be eavsdropped. We ordered coffee and were waiting for it arrive . When I saw them.

The hottest boy of the school and his girlfriend.

 _What does he look like?_

Umm...He's handsome , has dishevelled , jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just took a walk on the beach and beautiful bright sea-green eyes. He's got a sarcastic, troublemaker smile. He is very muscular, fit and lean.

They entered the Cafe and the guy went staright up to the counter to place their orders.

He was wearing White T-Shirt with ripped denim jeans and Black Converse.

 _Do I know him?_

Yup thats him. My Best Friend Percy Jackson. I have had a major crush on him since I was maybe 8 or something. Maybe I m in love with him. Heck I don't know about that.

 _Do I still like him?_

Yes. I am still hung up on him.

 _Why don't I tell him?_

Because of her. Sadly he has girlfriend. She's called Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is pretty attractive, tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, freckled face, green eyes. She is a rich, spoilt brat. Her dad Mr. Dare is the owner of Dare enterprises that is a very accomplished business.

 _Long story short I hate her. I know our feelings are mutual. Unlike mine and his._

" Thalia?"

" Yeah? "

She turned back to look in the direction where I pointed.

" What are they doing here?" She said a bit too loud.

" Shh..." I said.

 _OH NO._

They spotted us and waved at me.

 _Did I wave back?_

I think I just did cause they were walking over to us.

"Hi girls." Rachel Elizabeth Dare said.

"Hello." Thalia said flatly. I nodded to her and smiled at Percy.

" Join us." I offered.

" Uh... umm... we didnt mean to intrude." She said awkwardly.

" Naah That shouldn't be a problem." Thalia said waving her hand dismissively.

" Alright." Percy said happily. I got up and sat next to Thalia so that they both could sit together.

" Thanks." Rachel Dare muttered. Percy flashed me a smile.

I LOVE THAT SMILE.

Percy and I have know each other since we were like 6. We were the best of friends. We knew each other better than anybody ever did.

He and his parents live next door to us.

Thalia is Percy's cousin . She lives with his family because her parents are Scientists . They usually have to move to a lot of places because of their jobs. So they wanted her to stay with the Jacksons.

His parents became best friends with my parents. They usually hang around at weekends and well a lot of other days.

Soon we became best friends too.

They had moved here about 10 years ago.

I still remember that day.

 _Let me take you back 10 years._

*****10 years ago********

It was a fine Sunday afternoon. It was just a week after my birthday. I had turned 6. I was in my room looking admiring our little garden when I saw a truck pull up in the driveway of the house next to ours.

Wow we have neighbours finally I had thought. Nobody had lived in that house for like 3 years.

I practically ran downstairs to tell Mom and Dad.

" Mom? Dad?" I called.

" Yes dear." My dad said.

" Where's Mom?" I asked him.

" Here kiddo." Mom said joining us.

" A family is moving in the next house. I saw a truck loaded with stuff pull up in the driveway." I had told them I remember.

" Oh that's awesome." Dad said.

" Honey we should invite them for dinner and later maybe we could help them settle in." Mom suggested looking at Dad.

" Yes we should go invite them." Dad said nodding.

" You go with Annabeth. I should make preparations."

" I should help you."

" Yes. You should but first go invite them." She said lightly shoving him.

" Yeah right. We should go." Dad said taking my hand.

I guess they had moved all the stuff in cause the truck was leaving.

 _That was quick._

We waited for the truck to leave and then crossed over to the next house.

I rang the doorbell.

A man with black hair, neatly trimmed beard and sea-green eyes opened the door. He was wearing leather sandals, Khaki Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

" Hello. How can I help you?" He said.

" Hello we live next door." Dad said.

" Please come in." He invited and then noticed me." Oh hello there." He said smiling.

" Hello!" I had said as I walked in the house with my dad. The house was a mess. Everything was still packed in boxes. Some boxes looked to be hastily opened probably to take out something quickly.

" Poseidon Jackson." The man introduced himself offering his hand for my dad to shake.

" Frederick Chase." My dad said shaking his hand." This is my daughter Annabeth."

" That's a beautiful name."

" Thanks." I said blushing.

" Poseidon? Percy's lost his shoes. I heard the doorbell who's there?" I heard a female voice followed by the appearance of a beautiful lady with blue sparkling eyes which seemed to change colour in light, a warm smile and long brown hair.

 _Percy? Who's that. I had thought._

" Sally that's our neighbours Frederick Chase and Annabeth." Poseidon explained. "That's my lovely wife."

" Hello I m Sally. I m so sorry. The house is such a mess." Sally said.

" Oh that's no problem. I can totally understand. We just came over to invite you guys for dinner tonight. Please do come."

" But we-" Sally started.

" No formalities please."

" Please." I insisted.

" Alright. Now who can say no to this cute little girl." Sally said looking at me.

We got their number on a piece of paper and left for our house.

***** Skip to evening *****

" What time did you tell them Frederick?"

" Seven."

" It is seven." Mom said looking at her watch.

" Yes."

"Oh my god did they cancel?"

" Why- Why would they do that?"

" Then why haven't they arrived yet?" Mom said panicking.

" Honey its fine. They'll come. Stop panicking." Dad said placing his hands on mom's shoulders.

~~ Tring~~

" That should be them. I should get it. Come along." Mom had said as she got to the door.

I followed mom and dad to the door. We opened the door to welcome 3 people. Sally, Poseidon and a boy probably my age.

 _That should be Percy._

He was pretty cute. He had gotten his looks mainly from his dad. The most amazing feature was his eyes.

I heard greetings being exchanged followed by a please come in.

Soon everybody gathered in the dining area.

" Percy that is Annabeth. Annabeth that is Percy." Dad introduced us.

" Hello." He said smiling.

" Hi." I had said.

We began dinner. Mom had made Pasta, Pizza, Hamburgers and Hot dogs. I was enjoying the dinner as well as eavesdropping on adults conversion. After dinner we had cookies that Sally had brought for us. They were blue.

" Thanks for the cookies Sally." Dad said.

" Seriously there was no need for this." Mom said taking one.

" Wow they are blue." I noticed.

" Yes that's because-" Poseidon started.

" Blue is my favourite colour." Percy said cutting off his dad. He took one too.

After dinner we talked to each other for the first time.

" What school do you go to?"

" Bubbles."

" Is it any good?"

" Oh you don't know. It is the best school here. Education is great and the staff is..." I think I had went on for about 10 minutes about our school.

I think everybody was looking at me. Percy looked bored. But of course he didn't show that to me.

" How old are you? Will we be in the same grade?" He asked me after I was done.

" 6 and you?"

" I am still 5." He said frowning.

" When's your birthday? Mine was just a week ago."

" August 18."

" That's yet to come. You'll be 6 soon."

That seemed to had cheered him up.

" That's right. Just a month away." He said.

" Percy will be going to your school too Annabeth." Sally said.

" That would be nice." Mom said.

" It would be nice to have a friend at the first day of school." He had said.

" Sure it will." I nodded.

Rest of the night we spent knowing about each other and my parents insisted they were going to help Jacksons settle in(To which they finally gave in).

That led to our parents becoming best friends.

Rest of the week flew by helping them and soon we had another dinner together. This time at their house.

These meetings kept on increasing and led to the formation of a good friendship between our parents and after a few weeks us too. Soon we were inseperable. We could talk to each other about anything and were always there for each other.

****** End***********

I was cherishing the memory and also talking to others. Occasionally throwing in a nod or a 'Hmm' .

They didn't seem to notice.

~~~~~~ Thank you for reading.~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

How we became best friends is another story .

 _Let me tell you_.

When school began I was all prepared.

I had read all the books and memorized everything. I did that just so that there is not so much pressure during exam days. I mean I still do it.

We were in first grade. There aren't many things to do afterall.

I was considered to be the nerd of the school(still am). I didnt have many friends.

But this time I was excited to go to school. I had a friend my first real friend. Plus we were in the same class. So I had some body to sit next to.

As always I didn't have to sit alone. I was happy.

On the first day of school I had gotten up even before mom woke me.

Excitement I guess.

I got ready so quick that we still had one hour to go before school.

So I decided to go downstairs for some breakfast.

Honestly I don't remember what I had for breakfast that day. I mean it was 10 years ago. I know you dont expect me to remember.

After 15 minutes we decided to leave for school cause I had to show percy around. So we had to be early.

Parents have this habit of clicking pictures before their kids first day in school. Turns out Percy's mom was one of them.

After our parents did that we were dropped off to school.

" Annabeth take care of him." Sally had said to me pulling me aside so that nobody else could her.

" Sure Mrs Jackson." I had said. " I got this."

She smiled and left with my mom.

We had to Mr D's office. He's our principal. He's got a chubby face, a red nose and curly black hair. He normally has watery, blue, bloodshot eyes.

" Here Percy is the office of Mr D . He's the principal of the school. We need to go to his office to get our schedules."

" Okay. Lead."

" Yeah. And one more thing."

" Yes?"

" He loves calling people by wrong names. So don't bother."

He looked confused- cute confused but nodded.

" Hello Anniebell." Mr D said as we entered.

" Hello Mr D." I greeted.

" You can get your schedule from my assistant over there." He said pointing to the other side.

" Hello Mr D." Percy said.

" You must be the new student Peter Johnson. Get your schedule from Miss Hestia both of you and then shoo."

" Actually sir its Percy Jackson." Percy corrected him.

" Yes that's what I said Peter." Mr D said.

I gave him a look that clearly said told-you-so.

We got our schedules from Miss Hestia and quickly left.

Then I showed Percy all around the school and we went to our class. We were the earliest in the class.

I was happy cause for the first time I wasn't the one sitting alone.

The students were starting to assemble.

Then she walked in.

The prettiest girl in first grade.

Stella Cox. She was taller than me. She hated me and I knew that.

She looked at me and then at Percy. She would have come to talk to _him._ But didn't cause the teacher came.

Mrs Dodds used to teach us till grade 3. She walked in and asked everybody to take their seats.

" Hello class. Welcome back. Shall we start?" She asked quite pleased.

" Yes." Half of the class murmured.

" Oh wait before we start we have a new student. You can introduce yourself." She said looking at Percy.

" Hi umm... I m Percy Jackson." He managed.

" Hello Percy. Welcome to our school. "

" Err.. Thanks." He said.

" Do you want some help? " She asked.

" No thank you. Annabeth here took care of that."

" Okay. That's good. Lets start then." She said smiling at me.

The classes were quite interesting. Percy kept disturbing me every now or then. I helped him happily.

After continuous 4 classes we had break. Mrs Dodds dismissed us.

" Percy Jackson you stay. Rest of you can leave." She said.

So I left for the cafeteria. Percy had said he'll join me there.

I was sitting with my friend Nico Di Angelo in the cafeteria. He has messy and shaggy black hair. He has olive skin and wears usually black clothing. We were having lunch when she came.

" Hey nerd." She said.

I decided to ignore her. I pretended to not hear and bent down to pull out a book.

As I was pulling out my book she snatched it from me and raised it higher where I couldn't reach.

" Hey give it back." I told her as I stood up.

" So tell me how do you know that Percy guy? He's cute." She said still refusing to return my book.

" Stella return Annabeth's book and leave." Nico said getting up too.

She was taller than both of us.

" Shut up, you." She said to Nico.

" You didn't answer nerd."

" Hey give it back to her." I heard a familiar voice. Next moment Percy was standing next to me.

" Oh Hi Percy." She said as she dropped the book.

" Stupid girl." I muttered as I bent to pick it up.

" What are you doing with these nerds? You should be friends with me not with them." She said to him.

" And who should you be?" He asked with a displeased look.

" Stella Cox."

" Anyway who ever you are. Annabeth and umm..." He was saying when he looked at me.

 _OH it struck me._

" Nico." I whispered to him.

" Thanks." He whispered back.

" Annabeth and Nico here are my friends. It would be better for you to leave." He told her sternly.

" But you-" She tried again.

" Please and I m not interested." He said in a voice that was firm enough to make her leave.

" Dude that was awesome." Nico said.

We burst out laughing.

Since that day we have been best friends...

I know its cheesy but we were just 6 and therefore easily impressed.

 _When did I find out about my crush?_

It happened when we were in third grade. I was about 8 years old.

I had managed to make a few friends. There was Silena Beauregard , Nico's sister Hazel , Zoe Nightshade and Katie Gardener.

We had planned to have a sleepover at Zoe's house. Her parents were okay with it. So her house was chosen for the purpose.

I had gotten mom and dad's permission to go. They seemed pretty cool about it.

" You should go."

" Absolutely. Go get ready. I'll drive you."

The time was 7 pm. So I had gotten ready accordingly. Mom drove me to Zoe's. Hazel and Katie were already there. I said Goodbye to mom and walked in.

We waited for Silena to show up. She was late. I still remember.

Finally she showed up.

We had dinner and went to Zoe's room. What a magnificent room she has. I wont go in the details. All you need to know is that it was big and beautiful.

It was decided that we would watch movies first. So everybody picked up their favourites.

That was a long row of movies. Silena narrowed it down to 5.

" Woah that's long too." I had said.

They had shushed me. I rolled my eyes and got into watching with them.

Once we began how time passed I didn't come to know. I enjoyed the horror movie the most. We ate so much pop-corn that I had sworn not to eat it for the next 3 months.

" Its 2 am." Zoe informed.

"We should probably sleep." Hazel suggested.

" We should." I agreed.

" But we still haven't played Truth or Dare yet." Silena said.

" Yes we have to play that before going to sleep." Katie supported her.

When everybody agreed the game was started. Zoe got a bottle from the kitchen and it was spun.

" Hazel truth or dare?" I asked.

" Dare me." She replied.

" Alright. Let everyone here style your hair and take photos. And we get to show it to all our friends."

" Fine." She said.

" That's awesome."

We made weird hairstyles for Hazel and clicked pictures. That was amazing.

" Next." Hazel said and spun the bottle.

" Zoe. Truth or dare?" Silena asked.

" Dare of course."

" I have a nice one. You have to go to the terrace and shout on the top of your lungs " Heeeeeeey ! Its me Zoe. Hear me people." "Katie said with a smirk.

" Its 2:30 in the morning. People will call the cops." Zoe said with a hint of fear in her eyes.

" That's the fun." Katie said smirking again.

" Scared? " Hazel teased.

" I m not."

" Yes you are."

" Fine I'll do it." She agreed.

So went to the terrace.

We all hid behind a drum and Zoe walked forward boldly.

We waited and then out of nowhere she started yelling.

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY ! ITS MEEEEEEE ZOEEEEEEEE . HEAR ME PEOPLE."

Then she ran past us down the stairs like anything . We followed her lead. We couldn't stop laughing for a while. Soon we were gasping for our breaths. Zoe had told us that there were two people standing there on the corner of the street drinking. They were so startled on hearing her that one of them dropped his bottle.

After we had calmed down it was my turn.

" So Annie truth or dare?"

I tried to play safe.

" Truth." I had said.

" Playing safe nice. Tell us the name of your crush." Silena said.

"Umm... Crush?"

" Yeah a person you like?"

" I like a lot of people." I said.

" No not the friend like. The other like. The one like in the movies."

" Oh that one." I said trying to understand.

" Yes that one."

" I certainly don't like anybody that way. And I certainly don't have a crush." I said firmly.

" Everybody has them. You just don't realise that yet." Silena said.

" Alright. Enough about it now. Next." Hazel had said.

The game continued for a while and then we slept. Next day we all left for our homes.

I didn't think about that conversion for like a week.

 _How did the crush begin? I'll get to that._

We were in school doing our work. That's when it began.

" Hey Annabeth ?" My best friend called.

" Yes Percy."

" Help me out, will you?"

" Yes what is it?"

" This problem. Is it correct?"

" Let me see."

After a moment

" It is correct. The method and the formula everything."

" Thanks." He said and smiled at me.

That's a cute smile.

' Where did that come from?' I had never thought it before.

Next day I saw Percy talking to a pretty girl in our class Alex Cinders.

I don't know why it got me all jealous. She was laughing at all his jokes. I had this feeling of hatred towards her.

I still couldn't get it why. Why would I feel that way.

 _' He can talk to whoever he wants Annabeth. You don't own him.' I told myself._

Over the next few days I thought I was losing my mind.

I would often find myself staring at my best friend.

I would smile without a reason whenever we had a conversation and the smile won't go away even after the conversation was over.

Sometimes my I would get a mini heart attack whenever he would touch my hand or my heart would beat faster when he would talk to me.

I thought I was losing my mind. I needed to talk to somebody.

 _Is it how you feel when you have a crush?_

Soon I got the opportunity. I found Silena in the cafeteria on Friday.

" Silena I need to talk to you."

" Sure. Tell me."

" Umm... not here. Some where private."

" Oh okay. Lets go." She said as she got up and told her friends that she'll she them later.

I took her to an empty class room.

" So tell me."

" Umm... I umm... don't know how to say this."

" Come on. You can tell me."

" Okay." I said determined now.

" Go on."

" There's this guy I've known for a while."

" Oh my god. DO you have a crush on him?"

" Well... I think so." I admitted finally.

" Who's that?"

" But I think I m losing my mind. Is it normal that your heart beats like anything when he's around or you get all jealous when he talks to another girl or you're thinking about him all the time?"

" Annie its perfectly normal. Don't worry. You definitely have a crush."

" I guess."

Though she pestered me a lot I never let it slip to anybody except for Thalia. That's another story. I'll tell you some other time.

I didn't know it would be so hard to face my best friend after the realisation.

Everything got weird for a while.

I used to stutter so bad talking to him.

" Hey Beth. Do you wanna hang out later?" Percy had asked me one day.

" Oh um y-yeah. Its-its per-perfectly fine." I had said.

" So I'll see around 6?"

" Yeah. Of-Of course. Any-Anytime you wish." I managed.

Even though everything went normal soon. I had trained to control myself.

Though I used to get distracted some times. Doesn't matter now.

I guess somebody just called my name.

" Annabeth where you lost?" Percy was asking me waving his hand in front of me.

 _'Just thinking about you. '_

 _"_ Just thinking." I lied.

~~~~ Thank you for reading~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

So you wanna know how did Thalia learn about my crush. I'll tell you.

We were 10.

I was as always hanging out at Jackson's. Thalia had just moved in. I was spending more time there trying to know her. We connected instantly and became best friends.

" Lets play 20 questions." She said all of a sudden.

" Now?" I asked.

" Well yeah."

" Kay. Lets call Percy too." I suggested.

"So I start?" She said excitedly. " So one of us asks the question and all of us will answer it. That will lead us to knowing each other better. Agree?"

" Sure." We said together.

" Favourite food?"

" Pizza ... duh." Percy said.

" Same." I answered.

" Noodles." Thalia told.

" Colour?"

" Black"

" Blue."

" Grey."

Everything was going on fine just till Thalia put in the last question.

" Crush?"

" No-Nobody." Percy and I chorused. He's lying. I had caught on.

" Oh alright. Lets go have dinner." Thalia said.

' Gladly.'

After dinner, I was at there terrace with Percy. We were watching constellations. I just loved doing that.

" So that should be Orion." I was telling Percy.

" Yeah. I remember that one." He said.

" Oh and that one?"

" Um... forgot."

" You'll always be a Seaweed brain." I said chucking.

" Oh and you'll always be " The Wise Girl." " He said air quoting wise girl.

I rolled my eyes.

" Umm... Percy?"

" Yeah?"

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure. Of course."

" All right. Why do I think you lied about the last question."

" I didn't." He said shaking his head.

" You still are."

" Am not."

" You are. Come on tell me." I pleaded.

" Fine." He said pouting.

" Go on."

" I have a crush." He confessed. My heart beat increased for a moment.

" Who-who is it? Do I know her?"

" Umm... its yeah. She is in our grade."

" Who tell me?"

" Alex Cinders." He admitted and broke my heart.

" Th-that's great." I said giving him a thumbs up.

" The secret stays with you, right?" He asked me.

I nodded and left. Since that day he always told me about his crushes. I listened with a fake smile always.

Best friend. I have always been just a best friend for him and nothing else.

I hate that word.

I had realised this 6 years ago.

I was friend zoned.

He asked her out after our 7th grade. I hated every day I saw them together. They broke up after 4 months. I know I shouldn't be happy about it but I was. I just couldn't help it. That's not the quality of a good best friend. So anyway, I was happy and my other best friend seemed to have caught on it. She cornered me one day and interrogated me a lot.

" So Annabeth why did I find you staring at my brother today?" She had asked.

" What do you mean? I wasn't staring at him."

" Yes you were. I think something else is going on here." She said thinking.

" What?"

" Your best friend is kind of sad these days, ain't he?"

" Yeah. He just-"

" I know. I know that."

" Shouldn't we leave for the class? Its getting late."

" Oh my goshh. I got it."

"W-what did y-you get?"

" You like him."

" Wha-What? No how can yo-you even think that?" I tried to lie.

" Oh my god. You lied that day too."

" When?"

" Remember when we played 20 questions and I asked about your crush?"

" I do."

" You liked him back then too."

" No-No I didn't and neither do now."

" Yes you do."

" Admit it now. I am your best friend forever I know."

" Fine. I like your brother." I gave in finally.

" Well then tell him. What are you waiting for?"

" Thalia you know he doesn't feel the same."

" What if he does? You don't know that yet."

" He doesn't. He always tells me about his crushes." I told her. Hearing them talk about these girls aint easy.

" What did he say?"

" The other day a girl asked him out and he refused her saying he wasn't still over his break-up."

" OOhh. I am sorry Annabeth."

" Naah its okay. Don't worry about." I smiled.

His next crush was Tris Granger then he had Bella Stark and Ariel Potter. And finally Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She joined our school in freshman year. I swear I could see Percy drooling. I had rolled my eyes and left. But deep inside I was hurt more than ever. My crush was growing too. So was his.

" Dude if you don't ask her out this year I swear I will." I had heard Conner Stoll fake threatening Percy.

" Don't you dare." He answered back.

" Well then what are you waiting for?"

" UUHH... The right moment?" He answered sheepishly.

" Dude this is the right moment. Go for it."

" I'll do it later today after school." He said and so he did. They started dating the next day and have been till date. Its been 6 months.

************ Present****************

" Earth to Annabeth? Where are you lost?" Thalia asked shaking my arm.

" No where. I am right here."

" So you all prepared for school ?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare asked me.

' She's talking to me.' I let the shock sink in.

" Yeah. You?" I answered.

" I am always prepared." She said arrogantly.

' LOL YEAH.'

After chatting for a while we all left for your respective homes. I just prayed that this year goes peacefully before going to bed.

~~~ Thank you for reading. I tried to make it better. Hope you liked it.~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the first day of junior year. It was a terrible day.

I couldn't sleep.

So I decided to write my dairy.

Dear Diary

17 august

Normal day at school ( Maybe it wasn't a good day after all and I got detention for a week.)

Got up. Showered. Got ready. Breakfast. Went to school.

I got detention in history class. Maybe because I already knew everything.

I got immensely jealous in English class today . Maybe because Percy and Rachel were holding hands.

I can explain...

History is usually my favourite class. I like the subject very much. But as Miss Hera launched into a full detailed explanation about Ancient Greece I got bored. Its not that I didn't try to listen. Of course I was listening. I mean then it got so boring that I zoned out. Very soon I found myself daydreaming. I was sitting on a park bench alone reading a book. Its kind of funny how I read in my dreams too. I was really focused on my book. When suddenly a person slipped in next to me. I looked up to see the familiar face of my best friend smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat. My favourite love song played in the background. I saw him looking at me. I blushed.

" Percy I ..." I started.

" Go on. I m listening." He said.

" I wanted to tell you something." I managed.

" I know that. Just say it." He urged.

" I um..." I stuttered.

He nodded his head indicating me to go on.

" I love y-you." I finally said.

Percy opened his mouth to reply. But he spoke in Miss Hera 's voice

"This is a class. Not your bedroom, Miss Chase."

Next moment I woke up to see my teacher Miss Hera glaring at me. 'Gods! I m in trouble.' I thought. Miss Hera is a strict teacher. Never goes light on anyone. Besides she doesn't even like me. I think these feelings are mutual.

" Miss Chase detention for a week." She said.

" But Miss..." Thalia began " Annabeth..."

"Detention Miss Grace for a week."

"B-But I didn't-" She protested.

"Two weeks for you." She said pointing at Thalia .I never felt so embarrassed in my life. On top of it Thalia got detention because of me. I Felt bad for her. I have to apologise to her. Its my fault after all.

So that's how I got a detention for a week.

Well I kind of feel bad more about the dream than the detention. I wish if it was real.

I was in a really bad mood. Stupid teacher. I- Annabeth Chase the straight A grade student got a detention. I was mad. I had gotten a detention for the first time in my whole school life. This day couldn't get any worse. But I was wrong. It was just the beginning.

After history I had Math. It passed pretty quick. Then I had English. I walked into the class. Percy and Rachel were already in the class. Why do I have so many classes with her. I asked myself. Percy was sitting next to her. He kind of stopped sitting next to me ever since they started dating. Obviously she is his girlfriend . Its not that he does not sit with me at all. Just in those classes that he has with her . Anyway so I thought of sitting somewhere I would not have to see her face.

I saw Nico and Will in the back. I waved at them and went to sit next to them.

"Hi guys" I said. Before they could reply, I saw Mr Blofis enter.

"Morning class. Today we will be reading about -" He said. I started taking notes. Half way through the lesson I glanced towards the other side. I saw Percy and Rachel holding hands. I got a tightening feeling of jealousy when I saw that. Tears threatened to form in my eyes. I tried to blink them back. I tried my best to ignore them but I couldn't. That stupid Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I completely hate her. I tried to focus on the lesson but I was gripping my pencil so hard that I broke it in two halves. Rest of the lesson I spent fuming with jealousy and thinking of ways to murder Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I know its been 6 months since they have been dating. But I cant help feeling jealous at times. Its hard.I stormed out of the room with Nico and Will at my heels.

" Wait up Annabeth." I heard Nico call behind me.

" Yeah! I mean what's gotten into you? Rushing so fast." Will inquired.

" I m starving." I quickly lied.

" Oh I see. That's why you broke your pencil today." Will informed.

' _Crap. He saw that. '_

" I was angry." I told them.

" We know that. What happened?" Nico asked.

" Oh gods. Is it that stupid detention?" Will guessed.

" Yeah. That Hera. Wait how do you know?" I said as we reached the cafeteria.

" Well by now I guess the whole school knows." Nico said rolling his eyes.

 _'Damn it'_

I thought finally I could relax at lunch. but no.. that devil has to ruin that too.

As I walked into the cafeteria with Nico and Will. I saw my other friends Clarisse, Chris, Calypso, Katie, Connor, Travis, Thalia and Luke. We went to sit with them.

" Hey Annabeth! Heard u got-"

"Detention?"

"Yeah somebody was telling me!"

"Is that true?"

"Thalia got it too."

'Di Angelo was right.'

I think by this time the whole school knows. Gossip travels faster than fire.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes! Yes! I got a week's detention."

"Alright. Don't be mad. We were just asking"

"If the rumours were true."

"That stupid Hera. I don't know why she hates me."

" She hates us too." Travis said.

"Right bro" Conner added.

"Yeah once we played an awesome prank on her." Travis said smirking.

"That was amazing. I remember. She didn't show up for a week." Conner said high fiving his brother.

I saw Percy and Rachel walk in the cafeteria hand in hand. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.' I sighed in frustration.

It was pretty normal for Rachel to sit with us now.

I remember the first time she came to our table that was 6 months ago.

They had just started dating. During lunch break they entered the cafeteria talking to each other.

Percy must have invited her to sit with us, cause I couldn't hear them. but I saw Rachel nodding.

'Ohh gods' I told myself.' Of course she would gladly accept.'

" Hey guys!" Percy said as he approached our table ." She is Rachel-"

"Elizabeth " Conner said

"Dare" Travis put in.

"Your" Chris chimed in.

"Girlfriend" Clarisse finished.

" So you know that." Percy said blushing and quickly changed the topic " Rachel these are my friends Conner, Travis, his girlfriend Katie, Clarisse , her boyfriend Chris, my cousin Thalia, her boyfriend Luke ,Calypso, Nico , Will and my best friend you know her-"

 _Best friend! How much I hate that word._

"Annabeth. Of course. Though we never talked much before." She said offering her hand and smirking. Finally ' the witch' got what she always wanted.

I shook her hand. Absolutely disgusted.

Soon Thalia and Luke, Chris and Clarisse, Katie and Travis left. Probably to make out.

It was just Calypso, Percy, Rachel , Nico , Will and Connor. Well me of course.

I started reading to avoid having to look at Percy and Rachel.

"Get a room you two." I heard Nico yell.

I looked up from my book to see Percy and Rachel kissing.

Tears were forming in my eyes. Yet again.

" I have to go to the library." I said getting up.

After that incident I tried to be happy for him.

As a heard in a movie ' If you are happy so am I.'

If Percy is happy I will try to be happy for him. That's what I have been doing for the past 6 months though.

Rest of the day went fine.

That was all for the day Diary. I am going to bed.

A. C.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise.

Percy

18 august 6:32 a.m.

I woke up hearing a loud voice or rather a cluster of voices.

"Happy birthday Percy. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."

I shifted in my bed trying to fall asleep again. What's this noise . oh gosh. I just remembered. Its my birthday. Yay. I am sixteen finally. I opened my eyes to see Thalia, Annabeth and my parents standing around my bed. My mom was holding a little blue cupcake with a little candle on its top for me.

" Make a wish before blowing the candle." Mom said. I blew the candle, made a wish and shoved the cake in my mouth.

" Thanks everyone." I muttered lying back down.

" Come on. No time to sleep again. You have school." My dad reminded.

" No school today please." I complained.

" No you get up now. " Mom said in a commanding voice.

" Come on mom please. I always go to school on my birthday except ofcourse when it falls on a weekend." I said yawning.

" Get up you sleepyhead." Annabeth said. I swear she's trying very hard not to laugh.

" Annabeth... Come on. How come you never have to go to school on your birthday?" I whined.

" Because her birthday is in July. Holidays... duh!" Thalia said.

I was absolutely not looking forward to school as always. A lot of people know its my birthday. But I would rather stay at home and enjoy or sleep maybe.

I got up grudgingly. Brushed my teeth and showered. Put on my new blue t-shirt , matching jeans and my sneakers.

My mother had made blue pancakes. My favourite breakfast. I ate them and on finishing them I was out the door. I saw Annabeth and Thalia waiting for me in the car. They were laughing at something Thalia must have said.

" Lets go." Thalia yelled.

\\\\\\\\\skip\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Upon arriving at school I was attacked by my over excited friends . Luke and Chris immediately hugged me.

" Happy birthday Percy. " Luke and Chris yelled loud enough for all the whole school to hear. As if people don't already know.

" So finally sixteen huh?" Luke said.

" Yeah. You can let go now." I said.

" Oh yeah." Chris said.

Luke threw a small packet towards me. I caught it and threw it back at him which he caught one handedly.

" I want no presents Luke." I grumbled.

"I guess that means later." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

Thalia left with Luke and Chris. I and Annabeth walked towards our lockers to collect our books for the first lecture. I opened my locker to find it fully stuffed of birthday cards and presents. It was so full that half the cards fell down as I opened it.

" Gods ! What the hell." I said shocked. Well not that much of a shock. A lot of people know its my birthday. Annabeth's head snapped in my direction. She walked over to my locker.

" Wow. Wow." Annabeth said looking amused.

"What is so wow " I said annoyed. I slammed my locker shut.

"Nobody even remembers my birthday." Annabeth said looking thoughtful.

" No you are wrong. A lot of people do. For instance me. Right here." I said pointing to myself.

" Well you should be expecting this by now." Annabeth said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

" Ummmmm... well... I kind of did. " I said bending down to pick the cards up.

" You know I think they have increased since last time. I think you have gotten more popular since last year. " Annabeth said as she bent down to help me.

" I am not popular. Its just that I have a few more friends than you. " I said declining.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something. But she was cut off.

" Hi Percy. Happy Birthday." Rachel said appearing out of nowhere. Then she pulled me in for a kiss and gave me a sweet smile and handed me a present.

" Rach you know I want-"

" No presents. I know. Its nothing much. Just... Just say thank you." She insisted.

" Yeah. Fine. Thank you. I love it." I said giving in.

" See ya later." She said waving goodbye.

" Yeah. Later." I said waving back.

I walked in algebra and took my seat next to annabeth and started taking notes as Mrs Dodds began her lecture.

`````````````````````````````skip```````````````````````````````````````````````

Finally boring school was over and I reached home. Home. Sweet home. Finally I could enjoy my day. Its my birthday.

I have a cake later. Mom said. Yaaaaaaaaaaaay. Shes making a blue cake for me. We are going out for dinner. Annabeth and family is coming too. Ever since we have moved in here. My parents have been bestfriends with Annabeth's parents. Just like me and her. So yes they invite us over for birthdays and anniversaries and so do we. Feels like a little party. We are going for dinner at Landmark restraunt. My favourite place. It is famous for chinese food basically.

As I walked into my room I found black pants, a white button down shirt and a black tie lying on my bed. Probably for the dinner later. I put them in my closet and pulled out my phone. I had received a lot of Facebook, Whatsapp and Email notifications. I gotta reply to them. As I was looking at Facebook I received a call from Uncle Zeus and Aunt Beryl. Thalia's parents.

" Percy? What you doing?" My mom called from downstairs.

" Nothing mom. On the phone." I answered.

" Stop wasting time. Get ready. We have to leave. Don't want to be late." Mom ordered.

" Mom... Its only 3' o clock." I said looking at my watch.

" Get ready." She said firmly.

" Fine." I sighed.

The reservation is for 7' o clock. After four freaking hours. Seriously I don't need 3 hours. Mom.*sighed*. Besides dad and Fredrick are not even home yet. So I continued checking my Facebook and Whatsapp. Dunno when I fell asleep.

* After 3 hours*

* 6:00*

I woke up at 6. Showered quickly. Changed into my new clothes and was ready in 15 minutes.

" Mom. Its time to leave." I called out to my mom.

" Yes hon. Be out in a sec."She answered.

I stood outside on the porch waiting for everyone to arrive. I hate waiting. Guess I am little impatient. Got that from my dad. Its been 5 minutes.' Oh gods. How long?' I muttered to myself. I didn't even realize when I started tapping my shoe and crossed my arms.'Don't want to be late.' Someone had said. I was looking at at my watch when I heard my parents coming. 'Finally' I thought.

Soon Thalia , Annabeth , Athena and Fredrick arrived too.

Wow. Annabeth is wearing a dress. She looks pretty. Don't get me wrong. No I don't like her that way. She's my best friend.

Athena and Fredrick wished me happy birthday and We took separate cars to drive for the restaurant. We arrived before them and decided to wait outside. As they arrived I walked over to open the door for Annabeth.

" May I?" I said holding out my hand. She nodded and took my hand smiling to herself.

" I guess I forgot to mention someone looks really pretty."

" Oh..." She looked at me confused.

" Annabeth?"

" Yeah?"

"I meant you."

She blushed. " Oh... Umm... Thanks. "

" Did you just blush? " I teased.

" Did not." She muttered angrily.

" Yes. Certainly. You did." I concluded.

" Hey... You look good too." She said changing the topic.

" Hey I know that." I said happily. We burst out laughing.

We walked into the restaurant and gave the man our last name under which the reservation had been made. Since dad had made the reservation so we gave him ' Jackson' and he led us to table for seven people.

Finally we were seated and got the menus. I already knew my order. Chowmein. Landmark's special. That's Annabeth's favourite too. We both ordered chowmein. The waitor came with our drinks. I quickly grabbed mine and drank half of it.

" So how was school ,kids ?" dad asked.

" Nothing much Uncle. Just the same usual boring stuff." Thalia said tapping her fingers on the table.

" Oh is it?" Fredrick said smiling playfully.

I and annabeth nodded.

Once dinner was served. I could hear only the clatter of knives and forks. Food was amazing. The bill was split into half and we headed back to my house.

Blue cake. Absolutely perfect desert. Mom and Athena ran in quickly and then we were allowed to come in.

' Happy birthday Percy ' was written on a banner which was hanging across the wall.

On the glass table was a blue cake with blue icing at top and bottom with candles . I got to make another wish as I blew out another candle.

" Thanks for the cake mom." I said eating the cake.

" You are always welcome hon." mom said patting me on the back.

" Here Percy." dad said handing me a big present.

" Its from Athena and Fredrick too." Mom said. Our parents policy of buying a big gift and then paying half-half for it.

I ripped it open to find the latest gaming console. My jaw dropped open in surprise. PS4.

" Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

" OOHHHHHH MYYY GOD." I exclaimed even louder.

"You kidding me, right?" I asked.

" No kid. It really is for you." Fredrick said.

That's quite unbelievable. Overwhelmed with joy, I hugged my mom, dad, Fredrick and Athena.

" Guys you are just amazing. Thanks a lot. I love it." I stated.

" Hey you didn't even open our presents." Thalia said pointing to two more presents lying on the little side table.

" Sure. I'll do that." I said walking over to the side table. I opened the little one first. Which was from Thalia . She had gotten me the latest games for my console.

" Thanks a lot Thalia. You are the best." I said hugging her.

" Yeah. Whatever. " She said waving her hand dismissively and moved towards her room.

" Now mine." Annabeth said excitedly.

I grinned and picked up the other one. The grey wrapped box.

I ripped it open.

" Oh my god Annabeth. You remembered?" I said excited. In the box were two tickets for my favourite band's concert. I couldn't get the tickets. I desperately wanted to go.

" Of course. I did."

" But where did you get the tickets from? They were unavailable."

" Not for me."

" Come on. Tell me."

" I have contacts."

" I couldn't find them anywhere. "

" I know."

" So you're not telling?" I said throwing up my hands.

" Nope." She said cooly.

" Fine." I huffed.

She laughed.

" Thank you beth. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thanks a lot." I said hugging her tightly and I kissed her forehead lightly.

" You'll go with me, right?"

" Obviously. That's why I got two tickets Kelphead."

" Oh right Wise girl."

It was a memorable birthday.

******************************* A/N********************************

 **Sorry again for being so late. well actually what happened was that I wrote the chapter. Then deleted it .Then wrote again.**

 **A VERY BIG THANKYOU TO**

 ** _Thunderwolf7226_** **: YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME AWESOME IDEAS. ( SURE ... WILL DO THAT.)**

 ** _Guest:_** **THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW. REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT. THANKS A LOT.**

 ** _Percabeth824_** **: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW . HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVOURITED THE STORY**

 **percabeth824**

 **hufflepuffpercabeth**

 **nia2012**

 **and**

 **review if you liked it... thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise.

Annabeth

18 august 6:20 a.m.

******Ring Ring********

I woke up as I heard my alarm go off. 'C _rap. I m late. gotta go to Percy's.'_

So I quickly got up and left my room.

" Morning mom." I said as I saw my mom in the kitchen.

" Morning sweetie. Going to Percy's?" She asked me.

" Yup." I said.

" Kay." Mom said. " I'll see him later."

I turned the door knob of the Jackson house and made my way in.

" Hey Annabeth. You are on time." Sally said giving me a little side hug.

" Hii. I know." I responded.

" Here have a cupcake." She said offering a me cupcake which was blue. No surprise there. Blue food. Percy's favourite.

" Thanks Sally." I said taking one.

" Well cupcakes are ready."

" Lets go then. What are we waiting for?"

" Just waiting for Poseidon and Thalia. They went to get a candle. Oh- Here they come. Lets go now." She said enthusiastically.

Kelp-head was still asleep. We all quickly circle around his bed and began singing the traditional birthday song. Sally was holding a little blue cupcake with a little candle on its top for him.

"Happy birthday Percy. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."

He shifted in his bed probably trying to fall asleep again. He opened his sea green eyes looking shocked for a moment. Soon the realization dawned upon him and he looked happy.

" Make a wish before blowing the candle." Sally said. He blew the candle and shoved the cake in his mouth.

" Thanks everyone." He muttered lying back down.

" Come on. No time to sleep again. You have school." Poseidon reminded him.

" No school today please." He complained.

" No you get up now. " Sally said in a commanding voice.

" Come on mom please. I always go to school on my birthday except ofcourse when it falls on a weekend." He said yawning.

" Get up you sleepyhead." I said. I could barely control my laughter. He does that every year. Not once has he been able to pull it off.

" Annabeth... Come on. How come you never have to go to school on your birthday?" He asked making a face.

" Because her birthday is in July. Holidays... duh!" Thalia answered for me.

I quickly ran home and took a long shower and changed into jeans and t-shirt.

Ate the breakfast my mother had made on finishing the cereal was out the door. I saw Thalia waiting for me in the car. She was on the phone talking to someone. I know who. Time to tease her.

" Hey who you talking to?"

" As if you don't know." She huffed at which we both laughed.

" Lets go." Thalia yelled on seeing Percy arrive.

\\\\\\\\\skip\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Upon arriving at school Percy was attacked by our over excited friends . Luke and Chris immediately group hugged him.

" Happy birthday Percy. " Luke and Chris yelled loud enough for all the whole school to hear. As if people don't already know.

" So finally sixteen huh?" Luke said.

" Yeah. You can let go now." He said.

" Oh yeah." Chris said.

Luke threw a small packet towards Percy. He caught it and threw it back at him which he caught one handedly.

" I want no presents Luke." He grumbled.

"I guess that means later." He said smirking. Percy rolled his eyes.

Thalia left with Luke and Chris. We walked towards our lockers to collect our books for the first lecture. I opened my locker and got my books.

" Gods ! What the hell." I heard Percy yell. I turned my head in his direction. As expected I saw a lot of gifts and cards fallen on the floor. I walked over to his locker.

" Wow. Wow." I amused. That's what is supposed to happen when you have a hot and popular best friend. Everyone remembers their birthday and they get a lot of gifts.

"What is so wow " Percy said annoyed. He slammed his locker shut.

"Nobody even remembers my birthday." I said thinking about my birthday which not many people know about.

" No you are wrong. A lot of people do. For instance me. Right here." He said pointing to himself.

" Well you should be expecting this by now." I said as a matter of fact.

" Ummmmm... well... I kind of did. " He said bending down to pick the cards up.

" You know I think they have increased since last time. I think you have gotten more popular since last year. " I said as I bent down to pick the rest.

" I am not popular. Its just that I have a few more friends than you. " He said totally declining.

'You bet' I was about to say when I was cut off.

" Hi Percy. Happy Birthday." Rachel Elizabeth Dare said appearing out of absolutely nowhere. 'Man how does she do that.' Then she pulled Percy in for a kiss and gave him a stupid smile and handed him a present.

" Rach you know I want-"

" No presents. I know. Its nothing much. Just... Just say thank you." She insisted.

" Yeah. Fine. Thank you. I love it." He said giving in. 'Rach. Now he calls her Rach. Don't be jealous.' I told myself and left for the class.

I walked in algebra and took my seat at the back. After 5 minutes Percy came and slid in his seat next to me as the class began.

````````````````````````````` break````````````````````````````````````````

My phone beeped during break. I had received a message.

' Hey. I got them. You can come and collect it. I am in the library.'

' Thanks. I am on my way.' I texted back.

I walked towards the library.

" Thanks. You know it was really-" I started as I reached there.

" Important. Yeah I know. Stop thanking me again and again."

I grinned." You-" I was cut off.

" are amazing. I know that. Besides we are friends and-"

" What are friends for." I said. My turn to cut off. We chucked and I quickly said goodbye to them and left the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On reaching home I ran to my room and started looking for a box to put it in and then maybe wrap it.

I got Percy the tickets for his favourite band's concert next week. He couldn't find the tickets anywhere. I knew he wanted to go badly.

Turns out one of my friend's could do that. Piper Mclean. She's a sophomore. I met her in the library one fine day. We became really good friends and often met there. Her dad is the famous actor Tristan Mclean. She said it was easy for her to get the tickets. Even though I protested she called her dad. I paid her for two tickets in advance.

" Found it!" I said on finding a box. Maybe I'll wrap it. I found grey wrapping paper and immediately wrapped it. NOT everything has to be blue.

We are going out for dinner with Jacksons and Thalia. Ever since they have moved in here Sally and Poseidon have been bestfriends with mom and dad. Just like us. So yes they invite us over for birthdays and anniversaries and so do we. No formalities at all. Feels like a big happy family party. They have booked a table at Landmark restaurant for seven p.m. Its Percy's favourite place. It is famous for chinese food basically.

I think I'll take a nap.

***** Knock Knock*****

I saw my mom knocking on the door.

" Annabeth?" Mom said coming in.

"Yes mom."

" Sally got you this." She said as opened the closet and took out a really cute black dress.

" Oh my god. Wow. This is so pretty." I said jumping out of bed and examining the dress. It went up to my knees. It had thin black straps and a belt around the waist.

" She thought you would love it."

" I do."

" That's great. I m going to call her."

" Tell her I said thanks."

" Sure kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5'o clock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oi , Get up." I heard Thalia's voice. She was shaking my shoulder to wake me.

" Hey." I said rubbing my eyes.

" Its 5'o clock. We have to get ready. Got your dress?"

" Dress? What dress? Oh dress. Yeah I got the dress."

" Good now. Get up." She said pulling me out of the bed and shoved me towards the bathroom.

I took a nice long shower with hot water. I feel fresh.

I dried my body and put on the dress.

I walked out to see Thalia all ready. She's wearing a cute dress too. Only its pink and has a scoop neck and goes up to her ankles.

" Wow Thals."

" Thanks." She muttered.

" Come here." She ordered indicating the spot beside her. I let her do whatever she wanted with my hair and makeup.

" You can see now." She said after half an hour. I looked in the mirror.

" Wow dude. You are really good."

" I know. " She said smirking. She had curled my hair nicely and they fell evenly in place. I had light makeup on. A little eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

" Athena needs some help. I gotta go." Thalia said snapping me out of my thoughts. She left closing the door behind.

' I'll wait outside.' I decided.

I grabbed my heels and stood waiting on the porch. From here I could see Percy's porch. I saw Poseidon and Sally arrive.

However the one I was staring at was tapping his foot and looking at his watch. He was wearing white shirt and black pants with a black tie. He never combs his hair. 'Damn ' He looked hot.

" What you looking at?" Thalia said creeping behind me.

" Hey. You scared me. What are you trying to do?. " I said surprised.

" I just asked what you looking at?"

" What? Nothing ." I lied.

" Well "nothing's"" She said air quoting "got a girlfriend. " and crossed over to Percy's house.

Soon I followed with my Mom and Dad.

Mom and Dad wished Percy happy birthday and We took separate cars to drive for the restaurant. We arrived after them and found them waiting outside. As we parked Percy walked over to open the door for me.

" May I?" He said holding out his hand. I nodded and took his hand. I cant stop grinning madly. I think I look like a fool.

" I guess I forgot to mention someone looks really pretty."

" Oh..." I looked at him absently.

" Annabeth?"

" Yeah?"

"I meant you."

I blushed deep red. " Oh... Umm... Thanks. "

" Did you just blush? " He teased.

' Shit.'

" Did not." I muttered angrily.

" Yes. Certainly. You did." He concluded.

" Hey... You look good too." I said trying to change the topic.

" Hey I know that." He said happily. We burst out laughing.

We walked into the restaurant and gave the man the last name under which the reservation had been made. Since Poseidon had made the reservation so they gave him ' Jackson' and he led us to table for seven people.

Finally we were seated and got the menus. I already knew my order. Chowmein. Landmark's special. That's Percy's favourite too. We both ordered chowmein. The waitor came with our drinks. I took mine.

" So how was school ,kids ?" Poseidon asked.

" Nothing much Uncle. Just the same usual boring stuff." Thalia answered tapping her fingers on the table.

" Oh is it?" Dad said smiling playfully.

We nodded.

Once dinner was served. All conversion was lost. The only noise was clatter of knives and forks. Food was amazing. Nobody ordered dessert cause Sally had made a blue cake. The bill was split into half and we headed back to Percy's house.

Sally and Mom ran in quickly and then we were allowed to come in.

' Happy birthday Percy ' was written on a banner which was hanging across the wall.

On the glass table was a blue cake with blue icing at top and bottom with candles . Percy was allowed to cut the cake and then we all got to a piece each.

" Thanks for the cake mom." Percy said with his mouthful of cake.

" You are always welcome hon." Sally said patting him on the back. I ate my piece and went to put the dish away.

ON Coming back I saw Percy ripping open his big present. His jaw dropped open in surprise. He had been gifted a PS4.

" Oh my god!" He exclaimed.

" OOHHHHHH MYYY GOD." He exclaimed even louder.

"You kidding me, right?" He asked looking at his dad.

" No kid. It really is for you." My dad said.

Overwhelmed with joy, He hugged his parents first then mine.

" Guys you are just amazing. Thanks a lot. I love it." He said.

" Hey you didn't even open our presents." Thalia said pointing to our presents lying on the little side table.

" Sure. I'll do that." He said walking over to the side table. He opened the little one first. Which was from Thalia . She had gotten him the latest games for his console.

" Thanks a lot Thalia. You are the best." He said hugging her.

" Yeah. Whatever. " She said waving her hand dismissively and moved towards her room.

" Now mine." I said excitedly.

He grinned and picked up the grey wrapped box.

He ripped it open.

" Oh my god Annabeth. You remembered?" He said excited.

" Of course. I did."

" But where did you get the tickets from? They were unavailable."

" Not for me."

" Come on. Tell me."

" I have contacts."

" I couldn't find them anywhere. "

" I know."

" So you're not telling?" He said throwing up his hands.

" Nope." I said cooly.

" Fine." He huffed.

I laughed.

" Thank you beth. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thanks a lot." He said embracing me tightly and kissed my forehead lightly.

" You'll go with me, right?"

" Obviously. That's why I got two tickets Kelphead."

" Oh right Wise girl."

******************************* A/N********************************

 **A VERY BIG THANKYOU TO**

 ** _Thunderwolf7226_** **: THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEW.**

 ** _Percabeth824_** **: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW . HERE YOU GO.**

 **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVOURITED THE STORY**

Snowst5367

 **and**

 **review if u like... thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Don't know anything you recognise.**

Percy

Saturday 2:00 p.m.

" Annabeth!" I called.

"Yeah?" She said looking up from her notebook.

" How would you do this one?" I asked circling problem no 12. with my pen.

" That one is very simple. Here let me show you." She offered. I gave her my notebook.

We were at Annabeth's house doing our homework. Its been like 2 hours. We were done with History and English and were now doing Algebra.

Yesterday after school we had planned to hang out and thought maybe we'll do some homework. Maybe?. Hell no. Of course all we did was homework . She asked me to come by around 12.

I was woken up by her call.

~ 3 hours ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

******* ring ring********

'Aggggghhhhhhh'

For gods sake it is saturday. Holiday.

I moved my hand over to the side table where I keep my alarm clock to turn in off. In case you are wondering who owns an alarm clock these days. I got it as a birthday present. So I thought why not use it. I dont know why Luke thinks I cant get up by myself. Man, I dont remember setting an alarm. Oh wait its my phone. I picked up my phone. ' Isn't it too early to call?' I thought.

" Hello?" I said without looking at the caller id.

" Hey! You up?"

" Annabeth?"

" Who else?" She sounded furious. ' I swear I didn't do anything this time.'

" No one . Yeah. just got up."

" You coming over?"

" Of course. Be there in an hour."

" Kay. See ya."

" Bye."

Quickly I got out of bed and got ready in an hour. Collected my books and went downstairs.

" Mom I am going to Annabeth's." I said when I saw my mom.

" Honey eat this." She said pointing to a plate on the dinning table.

" Thanks." I said grabbing the toast and left the house.

** Now***********************************************************

" Hey are you even listening ?" Annabeth said pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Umm..." I said trying to think of an excuse.

" Hmmm?" She said patiently.

" Not actually." I said finally.

" Dude seriously?" She demanded.

" I think we need a break. I am starving."

" Hungry? "

" Yesssssssss!"

" Me too. Lets go eat something."

" Absolutely."

We rushed out of Annabeth's room , down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" MOM." She yelled.

" Moms are not home remember? They' ve gone out for some work."

" Yeah. Guess I forgot."

" Lets order Pizza."

" Interesting." She said grabbing the phone.

We ordered Pizza and desperately waited for it to arrive.

We were waiting on the couch watching The Notebook. Annabeth absolutely loves that one.

********* After 30 minutes***********

Doorbell rang.

*********Tring********************

' Thank god' I thought.

" Should be the Pizza guy!" Annabeth said rushing out to open the door.

" Here!" She said coming back.

" Attackkkkkkkkk!" I yelled. Annabeth laughed.

We ate the Pizza and watched the movie in absolute silence. 'Nobody disturbs Annabeth when she is watching her favourite movie.'

I may have fallen asleep watching the movie cause next thing I know is me waking up around 4'o clock. My shoulder's a bit heavy.

I look to see Annabeth is asleep with her head on my shoulder. She's snoring softly. That's cute. Maybe I should wake her? I guess I should wait. So I leaned back on the sofa so as she is not disturbed. Maybe I should click a picture? That would be perfect. I clicked a selfie and posted it on facebook. I decided to watch Harry Potter by the time.

Finally she woke up after 30 minutes.

" Hey Sleeping Beauty." I teased.

" HMM?" She said rubbing her eyes.

" I said Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." I explained.

" Oh." She looked away. I returned to watching the movie. Harry's being sorted.

" Gryffindor." The sorting hat " finally " decided.

" What time is it?" Annabeth asked.

" Its four thirty." I responded.

" OHHHH GODS. Why did you not wake me?" She said totally panicked.

"Well cause you never told me to." I said smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

' Worried about homework I am sure. She always forgets that we still have Sunday.'

" What happened Annie?" I said faking surprise.

"We still have lots of homework to do. Lets go do it. Come on." She said tapping my fore arm.

" Do you know?" I smiled playfully.

" What?"

" We still have tomorrow that is Sunday." They've began the feast. Oh Pudding. Its making me hungry.

" Yeah so?"

"SOOOOO ... We should go have some Ice Cream Sundae." I suggested.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. We cant. I have loads of homework to do." She shook her head.

" OH come on. We'll be back very soon and then we can do all our homework." I pleaded and pouted a little.

Annabeth sighed.

" Alright.I am certainly hungry. Let me go get ready." She said getting up and turning to walk to her room.

" NOOOOO Beth! You look very pretty. OH come on. I am starving. Moreover we have to walk to the ice cream parlour." I said getting up and grabbing her wrist.

I had to almost drag her till she finally gave in.

" Alright." She said locking the door." Let me at least lock the door."

" Sure you do that Beth!" I assured her.

She rolled her eyes yet again.

" Its done. Come on."

" Yay."

We walked to the Ice Cream Parlour which is about 35 minutes walk from our houses.

We took the last table by the window where not many people could see us.

I sat across from Annabeth. The waiter handed us the menus. I scanned the menu.

Deciding what I wanted I looked up to see Annabeth looking at me weirdly.

" Um ... Annabeth why are you looking at me like that?"

She shook her head and looked down at her own menu.

 _That's weird._

The waiter came back after 5 minutes.

" So what can I get you?" He asked.

" I would like a vanilla chocolate Sundae with nuts, caramel, jelly and chocolate syrup on top." I replied.

" I want a Vanilla ice cream with brownie and Chocolate syrup." Annabeth answered.

The waiter quickly jotted down the order, nodded to us and left.

The waiter came back with our Ice Creams after 15 minutes.

" Please Enjoy." He said as he turned to leave.

" Excuse me?" Annabeth called out to him. 'Brain. I think that's his name.'

" Yes Miss?"

" I guess you forgot the Chocolate syrup." She pointed out. ' Right. They did. I never noticed.'

" I am sorry." He apologised and left.

Coming back within a minute he placed a whole bottle of Chocolate syrup on our table.

" Thanks." Annabeth muttered. He left without acknowledging. Annabeth shrugged and picked up the bottle.

I was about to dig in when a bunch of chocolate syrup landed on the table and on my face. I was shocked. I closed my eyes.

Annabeth dropped the bottle on the table and clamped her hands on her face.

" Oh my gods. I am s-so Sorry. I didn't me-mean to." She said between gasps of laughter.

I didn't say anything. I picked up the bottle. Annabeth didn't notice. She was too busy cracking up with laughter. I aimed the bottle at her and squeezed it hard. A jet of chocolate escaped the tip and hit her directly in the face. She immediately shut her eyes tight.

" Oh my gods. I am s-so Sorry. I didn't me-mean to." I said almost mimicking her. She looked up at me and I smirked.

" You realise that was an accident?" She asked placing her hand on the table and leaning forward.

" Maybe." I said innocently. My smirk faded away as she gave me a grin that clearly said I-am-up to-something.

She bolted upright and reached for her Ice Cream.

" No Wise Girl. Please." I said getting up and backing away from the table.

" What? I am not doing anything Seaweed Brain." She said smirking.

" Yes you are."

" No I am not."

" Yes you-" I said as a big scoop of Ice Cream and Brownie hit me in the face.

" YOU are so gone." I yelled as I chased her around the table with my Ice Cream.

I threw Chocolate, nuts, Jelly and Caramel all over her. She threw all of her Ice Cream on me. We were full of Ice Cream. All our hair, face and clothes were full of it. I stopped running to catch my breath. Annabeth stopped running too. Before I could begin laughing at each others faces we heard some laughter coming from the other side of the room. I saw the whole place was staring at us. Many of them were laughing too. I saw a few people clicking our photos too. We had created a huge mess. Annabeth saw that too. She jerked her head towards the door implying we must leave. I nodded and we were almost leaving when...

" Hello Percy." I heard Rachel call.

' That's the most terrible thing that can happen to a person.'

I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. I saw my girlfriend approaching. She's carrying a red handbag.

" Hi Rach." I said nervously.

I wiped my face with a tissue quickly.

" What you doing here?" I asked her.

" My friend works here. Maria. Just dropped by to say 'Hi'."She said casually pointing to a girl with black hair and brown eyes behind the counter. She waved at me. I waved back awkwardly. 'W _as she looking at us all this time? Of course she was. I mean the whole place was.'_

" Hello!" She said to Annabeth.

" Hi. " Annabeth responded.

She turned to me.

" So what you and Anniebell doing here?"

"Excuse me. Its Annabeth not Anniebell." Annabeth snapped.

" My Fault. Annabeth. So...?" She turned to me again.

" We just came in for a little snack. We were just leaving." I told her.

" How are you going back?" She asked calmly.

" Walking." I answered.

" I guess I better give you a ride home." She said motioning for us to follow her. I quickly ran to the counter and paid for the Ice Creams.

We saw her Volvo parked in the parking. She got into the driver's seat. I hopped in the passenger's seat and Annabeth quickly climbed in the back.

She started the car and drove off pretty fast.

" What do you think you guys were doing over there?" She hissed.

" We-we were just having some fun." I said.

" Well that is not how you have fun especially in a public place. That's so childish."

" Its-"

" DO YOU KNOW I HAVE A REPUTATION TO MAINTAIN?" She shouted.

" Calm down and What do you mean?"

" You know my dad is the owner of Dare Enterprises, Don't you?"

" Yeah."

" Everybody knows us and me too. All my friends are going to laugh at me becaaaause of your so called fun."

" Do you mean that I am ruining your so called reputation?"

" Yes. OF COURSE. I mean look at what you did and Maria OH GODS. She's never been the one to keep her mouth shut. She'll make sure every single person who knows me and my dad knows about it."

" Rach-"

" Don't you Rach me Percy Jackson. I still cant believe you did that. Do you even know they were going to ask you guys to leave if it wasn't for me."

' This is too much. What people will say matters to her more than me. Water is going above my head.'

" I am so ashamed of you right now."

" SO... YOU ARE ASHAMED OF ME?"

"After all what you did, yes."

" Pull over." I said.

" What? Why?"

" You heard me Rachel. I said pull over." I said in a firm voice.

She pulled over and I got out of the car. Annabeth followed suit.

" Thanks a lot for the ride and GOODBYE." I said slamming the door.

I started storming off in the direction of my house when I heard her yell my name.

" What ?" I said frustrated. I saw her head sticking out of the window.

" Percy! Get back in. What if people see you like that?"

" I-don't-give-a-damn." I shouted back.

" But I do. You are Rachel Elizabeth Dare's boyfriend."

I ignored her.

In a fit of anger I stormed off in the direction of my house. Annabeth followed on my heels.

" Percy. " Annabeth said as we reached her house.

" I'll call you later." I said as I ran towards my house and slammed the door.

I took a long shower, shampooed my hair and put on clean clothes. I threw my phone some where after coming back.

How could she say that?

Tears were threatening to form in my eyes. I let them flow after a while.

 ************************A/N**********************************

 **Late again. No excuse this time. I couldn't edit this one. So Sorry if there are any mistakes Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW .**

 **A VERY BIG THANKYOU TO**

 ** _Thunderwolf7226_** **: THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEW. I know that. But you see that was the same chapter just Annabeth's Pov. So all I did was copy paste. Anyway changed it this time.**

 ** _Percabeth824_** **: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW. Your wait is over finally.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you so much for the review. Your review made my day. Thanks a lot.**

 **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVOURITED THE STORY .**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Don't know anything you recognise.**

 **A/N: Chapter 8 will be out soon(I promise). I replaced first few chapters. If you wish you can check them out.**

Annabeth

Saturday

11 am

Its almost 11'o clock. I need to call him. He never gets up on his own.

Yesterday after school we had planned to hang out. And of course the most important thing homework is still to be done.

Percy said, ' Don't worry Beth, I'll be there by 11.'

" Heck. Its 11." I said picking up the phone. I bet he's still asleep.

" Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice.

" Hey! You up?" I asked.

" Annabeth?" He said.

" Who else?" I said furiously. 'Who does he expect to call him just to wake him up? Not his Rach. I am sure.'

" No one . Yeah. just got up." He said quickly. ' Hmm. Better.'

" You coming over?"

" Of course. Be there in an hour."

" Kay. See ya." ' An hour?'

" Bye."

I think I'll just read a book by the time.

~ 3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are doing homework. Its been like 2 hours. We were done with History and English and were now doing Algebra.

"Annabeth?" Percy called.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from my notebook.

" How would you do this one?" He asked circling problem no 12. with his pen.

" That one is very simple. Here let me show you." I offered. He gave me his notebook. I started explaining.

" Hey are you even listening ?" I said as I saw him not paying attention.

" Umm..." He said looking at his shoes.

" Hmmm?" I said patiently.

" Not actually." He said finally.

" Dude seriously?" I demanded.

" I think we need a break. I am starving."

" Hungry?" ' He's right.'

" Yesssssssss!"

" Me too. Lets go eat something."

" Absolutely."

We rushed out of my room , down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" MOM." I yelled totally forgetting neither mom nor Sally was home.

" Moms are not home remember? They' ve gone out for some work."

" Yeah. Guess I forgot." ' He's right again. Happens quite rarely.'

" Lets order Pizza."

" Interesting." I said grabbing the phone.

We ordered Pizza and desperately waited for it to arrive.

" Lets watch a movie." Percy suggested.

" Yes. And I absolutely know which one." I said pulling out The Notebook. My Favourite.

Percy groaned. " Notebook?"

" Notebook." I confirmed.

Of course I convinced him to watch it.

We were waiting on the couch watching the movie.

********* After 30 minutes***********

Doorbell rang.

*********Tring********************

" Should be the Pizza guy!" I said running to open the door.

I paid him quickly and rushed in with the Pizza.

" Here!" I said coming back.

" Attackkkkkkkkk!" Percy yelled. I laughed.

We ate the Pizza and watched the movie in absolute silence. 'Nobody disturbs me when I am watching The Notebook.'

I got lost in the movie and heard a person snoring. Percy's asleep. How can a person sleep that much. I mean he just got up. I shook my head and continued watching.

Next thing I remember is me falling asleep on Percy's shoulder and waking up later.

Percy said something that I couldn't make out. So all I said was,

" HMM?" I said rubbing my eyes. He's watching Harry Potter.

" I said Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." He repeated.

" Oh." I said and looked away to hide the blush creeping on my face.

" Gryffindor." The sorting hat yelled.

" What time is it?" I wondered.

" Its four thirty." He responded cooly.

" OHHHH GODS. Why did you not wake me?" I said totally panicked. ' We still have loads of homework. Ohhh Gods.'

"Well cause you never told me to." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

' Gods how can he be not worried. We have school.'

" What happened Annie?" He said faking surprise.

"We still have lots of homework to do. Lets go do it. Come on." I said tapping his fore arm.

" Do you know?" He smiled playfully.

" What?"

" We still have tomorrow that is Sunday." He said and turned his attention back to the movie.

" Yeah so?" 'We cant put all the work on Sunday.'

"SOOOOO ... We should go have some Ice Cream Sundae." He suggested.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. We cant. I have loads of homework to do." I said shaking my head.

" OH come on. We'll be back very soon and then we can do all our homework." He pleaded and pouted like a little kid.

'That face gets me everytime.'

I sighed.

"Alright.I am certainly hungry. Let me go get ready." I said getting up and turning to walk to my room.

Percy grabbed my wrist. I felt a spark go through my body.

"NOOOOO Beth! You look very pretty. OH come on. I am starving. Moreover we have to walk to the ice cream parlour." He said.

Next thing I know is him dragging me till I finally gave in.

"Alright." I said locking the door." Let me at least lock the door."

"Sure you do that Beth!" He assured me.

I rolled my eyes.

" Its done. Come on."

" Yay."

We walked to the Ice Cream Parlour which is about 35 minutes walk from our houses.

We took the last table by the window where not many people could see us.

I sat across from Percy. The waiter handed us the menus.

Percy started scanning the menu. How could he look so hot looking at the menu. I think I was staring at him.

" Umm.. Annabeth why are you looking at me like that?" Percy said pulling me out of my trance.

' Crap.'

I shook my head and looked down at my own menu.

 _How stupid._

The waiter came back after 5 minutes.

" So what can I get you?" He asked.

" I would like a Vanilla Chocolate Sundae with nuts, caramel, jelly and chocolate syrup on top." Percy said placing his order.

" I want a Vanilla Ice Cream with brownie and Chocolate syrup." I answered.

The waiter quickly jotted down the order, nodded to us and left.

The waiter came back with our Ice Creams after 15 minutes.

" Please Enjoy." He said as he turned to leave.

" Excuse me?" I called out to him. 'Brain. I think that's what the nametag says.'

" Yes Miss?"

" I guess you forgot the Chocolate syrup." I pointed out.

" I am sorry." He apologised and left.

Coming back within a minute he placed a whole bottle of Chocolate syrup on our table.

" Thanks." I muttered. He left without acknowledging.

I shrugged and picked up the bottle.

' That's so rude.'

I squeezed the bottle but the damn thing wont get out. So I pounded on the bottle with my fist and squeezed it hard.

The chocolate flew across the table on to the other side of it and on Percy's face.

He's so shocked that he closed his eyes.

I dropped the bottle on the table and clamped my hands on my face.

" Oh my gods. I am s-so Sorry. I didn't me-mean to." I said between gasps of laughter.

He didn't say anything.

' That was hilarious.'

A jet of chocolate hit me directly in the face. I immediately shut my eyes .

" Oh my gods. I am s-so Sorry. I didn't me-mean to." He said mimicking me. I looked up at him and he smirked.

" You realise that was an accident?" I asked placing my hands on the table and leaning forward.

" Maybe." He said innocently. His smirk faded away as I gave him an evil grin that clearly said I-am-up to-something.

I bolted upright and reached for my Ice Cream.

" No Wise Girl. Please." He said getting up and backing away from the table.

" What? I am not doing anything Seaweed Brain." I said smirking.

" Yes you are."

" No I am not."

" Yes you-" He started but before he could finish I hit him with a big scoop of Ice Cream and Brownie in the face.

" YOU are so gone." He yelled and started chasing me around the table with his Ice Cream. I got a feeling of being watched.

He threw Chocolate, nuts, Jelly and Caramel all over me. I threw all of my Ice Cream on him. We were full of Ice Cream. My hair is full of it. 'Disgusting.' Percy stopped running to catch his breath. I stopped running too. All our hair, face and clothes were covered in Ice Cream. In short We are full of Ice Cream from head to toe. I heard some laughter coming from the other side of the room. I saw the whole place was staring at us. Many of them were laughing too. I saw a few people clicking our photos too. We had created a huge mess. Percy looked at me and I jerked my head towards the door implying we must leave. Percy nodded and we were almost leaving when...

" Hello Percy." I heard Rachel Elizabeth Dare's voice. She apperared out of no where again.

Percy whipped his head in the direction of the voice. She came to us and She's carrying a red handbag.

"Hi Rach." He said nervously.

He quickly tried to wipe his face with a tissue.

"What you doing here?" He asked her confidently.

" My friend works here. Maria. Just dropped in to say 'Hi'."She said casually pointing to a girl with black hair and brown eyes behind the counter. She waved at Percy. He waved back awkwardly. I turned back to look at them.

" Hello!" She said to me.

" Hi. "I responded.

She turned to Percy.

" So what you and Anniebell doing here?"

"Excuse me. Its Annabeth not Anniebell." I snapped.

' I so hate her.'

" My Fault. Annabeth. So...?" She turned to Percy again.

" We just came in for a little snack. We were just leaving." He told her.

" How are you going back?" She asked calmly.

" Walking." Percy answered.

' Flying. Of course our dads will send a helicopter for us.'

" I guess I better give you a ride home." She said motioning for us to follow her. Percy quickly ran to the counter and paid for the Ice Creams. I shook my head. But Percy didn't see that.

We saw her Volvo parked in the parking. She got into the driver's seat. Percy hopped in the passenger's seat and I quickly climbed in the back.

She started the car and drove off pretty fast.

" What do you think you guys were doing over there?" She hissed.

" We-we were just having some fun." Percy said.

" Well that is not how you have fun especially in a public place. That's so childish."

" Its-" She interrupted him again.

" DO YOU KNOW I HAVE A REPUTATION TO MAINTAIN?" She shouted.

" Calm down and What do you mean?"

" You know my dad is the owner of Dare Enterprises, Don't you?"

" Yeah."

" Everybody knows us and me too. All my friends are going to laugh at me becaaaause of your so called fun."

" Do you mean that I am ruining your so called reputation?"

" Yes. OF COURSE. I mean look at what you did and Maria OH GODS. She's never been the one to keep her mouth shut. She'll make sure every single person who knows me and my dad knows about it."

" Rach-"

" Don't you Rach me Percy Jackson. I still cant believe you did that. Do you even know they were going to ask you guys to leave if it wasn't for me."

' Should I say something? No I guess.'

" I am so ashamed of you right now."

" SO... YOU ARE ASHAMED OF ME?"

Now they were both practically yelling.

"After all what you did, yes."

" Pull over." Percy said.

This was not going to end nicely.

" What? Why?" She said annoyed.

" You heard me Rachel. I said pull over." He said in a firm voice.

She pulled over and he got out of the car. I don't need an invitation so I followed.

" Thanks a lot for the ride and GOODBYE." He said slamming the door.

He started storming off in the direction of his house.

" Percy!" I heard her yell his name.

" What ?" He said frustrated. I turned back to see her head sticking out of the window.

" Percy! Get back in. What if people see you like that?"

" I-don't-give-a-damn." Percy shouted back.

" But I do. You are Rachel Elizabeth Dare's boyfriend."

He ignored her.

" Anniebeth no sorry-Annabelle say something. He always listens to you." She said to me.

I controlled myself and ignored her and ran after Percy.

She is so mean. She totally deserves this.

He was literally storming off towards his house. I had to run to catch up to him.

I think it was my fault. If I hadn't started that none of it would have happened.

" Percy. " I said as we reached my house.

" I'll call you later." He said as he ran towards his house and slammed the door.

" No you wont." I murmured.

I think he's going to cry.

Its 10'o clock and he hasn't called. Neither is he picking up my calls nor his he replying to my texts. Must have thrown his phone somewhere. He always does that whenever he is mad at someone.

 ************************A/N**********************************

 **Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW .**

 **A VERY BIG THANKYOU TO**

 ** _Thunderwolf7226_** **: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW. YOU ALWAYS REVIEW. THANKS A LOT. I AM HAPPY YOU LIKED IT.**

 **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVOURITED THE STORY .**

 **Kkrause015PJOHoO**

 **TheMistressofSass**

 **msw93**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapters 1,2 and 3 have been replaced. Do check them out**.

Annabeth

Its 10'o clock and he hasn't called. Neither is he picking up my calls nor his he replying to my texts. Must have thrown his phone somewhere. He always does that whenever he is mad at someone. He's mad rarely. But when he is it takes him time to calm down.

"This is enough." I said as I called Percy for the millionth time.

I think I'll just go and check on him. So I left my room and sneaked out of my house over to the Jacksons.

'Its locked.'

Since the door was locked I had to ring the doorbell.

" Mom?" I said as my mom opened the door.

"Hi hon." My mom said cheerfully. ' I thought mom and dad were at home and asleep. No doubt sneaking out was easy.'

" What are you doing here?" I asked her as I followed her into the house.

" Oh you know just hanging out with Sally and Poseidon." She said waving her hand dismissively.

" Beth? You here?" Sally said as she spotted me.

" Hii Sally. Where's Percy?" I asked her looking around for him.

" Oh he's not here. Must be in his room." She said pointing to his room.

" Annabeth dear if you were awake why didnt you join us before?" My dad said appearing from the kitchen followed by Poseidon.

" I was... umm... homework." I said as I turned to walk up the stairs.

" Wait Annie." Poseidon said gesturing me to stop. " What's up with Percy? He hasn't been out of his room for the past few hours. You know something do you?"

" He umm... " I said trying to make up something.

" Yeah?" Sally encouraged.

 _' Aahh its hard to lie when everybody in the room is staring at you.'_

" Alright. He had a row with Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I said giving in.

" Is that why he didn't even have dinner. " My dad said.

" Isnt that girl his girlfriend?" Poseidon said.

" I never really liked that girl." Sally chimed in.

" Me neither." Mom agreed.

" I don't either." I said.

" Annabeth could you go talk to him?" Sally said looking at me sincerely.

" Well yes I mean thats what I came to do. If you guys are done with the question answer session. May I?" I ranted even though I didn't mean to.

" We never stopped you."

" Go on. Go go."

" Teenagers."

" Agreed."

' Finally' I ran up the stairs.

' Should I knock?. Maybe. But I never really bothered doing that. Maybe I should.'

I decided to do it anyway since it doesn't matter at the moment. I knocked thrice.

No answer. I just opened the door to find nobody inside. I saw the closed blue curtains those were blocking the view from my room. Since he's not here he should be at the terrace.

I made my way to the Jackson terrace where we used to hang out a lot as kids. We loved playing there. It was a good place to watch constellations. I always loved doing that.

As I reached the terrace I looked around for him. (Its a big terrace.)

" Percy. Where are you?" I called out loud.

I got no answer. I moved forward to look around and saw him lurking in a corner like a ghost. His back was facing me.

" Percy ?" I called him. He looked at me.

" Are you okay?" I asked him even though I knew he won't say anything. He's one of those people who just want to be left alone when they are angry.

He nodded.

I walked over to him. It was a situation where you don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. The fight was my fault. If I hadn't started that none of it would have happened.

" I am sorry you know." I said as I stood next to him.

" Why?" He said turning to me." No. Don't be."

" But Per-" I started.

" Its not your fault my girlfriend has attitude problems." He said cutting me off. I looked in those beautiful eyes.

" Have you been crying?" I asked him. I pulled him in a hug with his head on my shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

I noticed few tears rolling down his cheeks. I wiped them off with my fingers. I cannot see tears in those eyes.

" Its okay you know. I am here." I told him.

Thanks was all he said.

" It will be fine . " I assured him and finally after talking to him for a while he smiled a little.

" Come on lets go down. Everybody is waiting." I said as I pulled him with me.

" I dont want to. Lets just stay here for a while." He said in a small voice.

" Alright." I said and we stayed there for a while in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~ Monday 11:30 p.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Dear Diary**

It was neither a good nor a bad day. It was kind of somewhere in the middle.

 **¤ Percy didnt speak to Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

 **¤ She looked pretty upset.**

 **¤ I had detention with that Hera**.

Well...

Morning was as always . Got up to the sound of alarm. Brushed. Showered. Got for school.

As we entered the parking lot Thalia parked the car and we left for the locker room.

I saw Percy tensing up a bit. Thalia left for her class. I had history with Percy.

" Walk with me, will you?" Percy asked me as he grabbed my hand. I nodded of course.

" I'll be there always. " I said as I walked with him.

Rachel Dare cornered us soon enough as I had feared. She walked straight upto Percy and asked him to speak to her alone and why had he been not attending any of her phone calls. Neither was he replying to her messages.

"You can talk right here." Percy told her. He was still holding my hand.

" Excuse us Anniebell." She ordered.

" No she won't and its Annabeth." Percy snapped. I smiled.

" Alright then-" She started to say.

" Whats the time Annabeth? " Percy asked startling me.

" Oh um... Its 8 sharp." I answered.

" Well I guess we'll talk to you later Rachel. We have a class." Percy said sternly.

He pulled me along and never let go of my hand till we reached the class. It was Hera's class. She reminded me of the detention and told me to come around after school. Like I had forgotten. Everything went great till lunch. It was a bit dramatic and funny during lunch with Rachel Dare constantly trying to talk to Percy while he gave her the cold shoulder. I won't lie, I loved it.

We were in the cafeteria having our lunch at our usual table. I was sitting with Thalia and Katie telling them about Hera's reminder on which Thalia told me she got one too. To be honest I was relieved that she was there with me. It was my first ever detention for god's sake I didn't want to bear her wrath all alone. Percy was talking to Luke and friends about some game. Anyway the main point he was happy and she wasn't there. That didn't last long though. Rachel Dare walked in the cafeteria with her friends directly towards us. She didn't acknowledge anybody at our table and walked towards Percy. Her friends walked over to their usual table.

" I hope you don't have a class right now?" She asked him trying to be sarcastic.

" No." Percy said flatly as he got up and sat at the corner of the table. Luke scooted over to his place.

" Percy, look, I know I was being stupid. I am sorry." She apologised. All of us were looking at them.

" Rachel Dare I don't think you should be seen talking to me." Percy said.

 _' I hadn't expected that.'_

" Percy-" She started.

" Its not good for your perfect reputation."

" Percy you know I didn't mean any of it."

" Guys look RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE, DAUGHTER OF MR DARE,THE OWNER OF DARE ENTERPRISES is talking to me. I am shooketh."

A lot of people snickered including me and her friends. Woah I looked around, everybody is looking at them.

" Percy stop it. I said I am sorry."

" Maybe you are. Oh look your friends are laughing at you because of me." He said pointing at the her friends who were directly looking at them. She looked at them and they stopped laughing.

" And Rachel I have your dad's card." He said pulling out some thing from his wallet and showing it to her." You know we might need it when we visit the Ice Cream Parlour the next time."

" Whaaaaat do you mean?" She said making a hurt face.

" Remember you said they were going to ask us to leave if it weren't for you." Percy said smiling.

She opened her mouth to say something. " Wait how's Maria? I hope she told all your friends and family everything? So were you ashamed of me? And your Dad? DO I need to apologise to him?" He said in a sarcastic tone mocking her at every sentence.

" Oh my god. I just said I was sor-"

" Oh and Rachel when we were going back ,about," He said pausing to count something on his fingers," 20 people saw us. I hope you don't know a lot of them cause if you do I guess I'll have to explain them everything."

" Fine enough. I get it you are really mad, what do I have to do to make it up to you?" She said sighing.

" Nothing." He said simply.

" Well then talk to me." She demanded.

" What else were we doing then? And one more thing you don't own me." He said getting up and walking away.

She just looked at him with a little frown on her face.

" He'll be okay, just work on your attitude." Luke said to her and walked out.

" Just give him a few days, he'll come around Rach." Silena said sympathetically.

" What are you looking at?" Rachel yelled at the people who were still watching. She walked back to her friends and looked pretty upset.

It was awesome.

I saw Percy after lunch in English. He looked cheerful.

Finally the moment I was dreading came. My detention with Hera. I walked in her room at sharp 3 pm. She was waiting for me.

" Hello Miss Chase."

" Hello."

" Where is your friend?"

" Here." Thalia said catching her breath.

" Late as always." Hera muttered.

" Come on. Sit down, both of you." She invited.

" So you are going to write 2000 times, " I won't repeat this mistake in future." " She said smiling cruelly.

" That's no problem." I said enthusiastically.

" AHhhhhh ." Thalia groaned.

" I know it aint a problem for you Miss Chase. That one's for Miss Grace not for you." She said.

" NOoooo." Thalia groaned again.

" Start right away. You have just two hours." She ordered. Thalia pulled out her notebook and started.

" And for you Miss Chase," She said producing a wash cloth," I need you to clean all the window panes on this floor including my room."

I didn't say anything and picked it up and started doing what she wanted. It took me more than 2 hours to finish the task.

" Good work Miss Chase. I'll see you again tomorrow." She said and I left without glancing back. Thalia and Percy were waiting for me in the parking lot. We came home.

I don't know what I'll have to do tomorrow for her. I just survived my first ever detention.

And now I am going to bed.

A.C.

_ A/N_

I know its late and I am sorry about not updating for so long...

Thank you for reading. If you liked it please leave a review.

 **Thank you To Thunderwolf7226 , Percabeth824 and Guest for your reviews. Thanks a lot guys. It means a lot, Thank you so much for your follows.**

 **Follow Favourite and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

Annabeth

4'o clock

This whole week passed in a blur for me. Mostly because I had detention with the teacher I despise the most. She made me and Thalia too a lot of weird stuff. A lot of cleaning if I must be precise. Apart from that school's good and we have a test Tuesday. I could study for it. But its only Friday and we still have a lot of time.

Plus today we got off earlier from school. I came home around 1:30.

As of now I am excited. Super Excited. Two reasons.

Firstly tomorrow we are going to the concert Percy has been wishing to go for years.

Secondly now I was going to bake some chocolate chip cookies. I had been meaning to do that for the whole week. I was craving them badly and I am hungry too.

My mom was at Percy's. So this was a good time to experiment on my baking skills. Though I'll had made cookies before.

I was going to preferably make them blue for Percy. I just wished to cheer him up. He had been sad for the whole week after the fight with his girlfriend. He hasn't spoken to her after the lunch incident. I guess she has learnt her lesson. She tried to speak to him. But he wasn't ready. Anyway all that has made him sad. I felt bad for him. I am planning on surprise him. What's better to cheer him up than blue cookies plus I was starving.

So I was in the kitchen. I decided to collect the ingredients while I put the oven on preheat to 375 degrees. I took out the recipe book and started collecting ingredients. I need granulated sugar and packed brown sugar.

"Where do I find it?" I asked myself.

"What are you looking for?," A voice spoke behind me.

Nobody was home but me. I jumped up and whipped around to see my best friend standing behind me.

" Gods Percy.. What are you trying to do?" I asked him recovering from the mini shock he gave me.

" Just wanted to surprise you." He said smirking.

" I remember locking the door. How did you-" I started questioning only to be cut off remembering Jacksons have a key to our house. And of course we have one to theirs.

" Well you should have rang the doorbell." I scolded him.

" Athena said you were asleep. So I -"

" Umm.. yeah. "

" Anyway what are you looking for?" He asked.

" Stuff. Ummm... what are you doing here by the way?" I said hoping he'd leave thus not spoiling my surprise.

" I was bored. So I thought I might as well bore you." He said innocently.

" You can bore me anytime you want." I assured him. He smiled which made me smile.

' Bing ' I heard the oven timer go off.

' Crap.'

" Oh my god Annabeth you are baking?" Percy asked his mouth making a cute little ' o '. _Damn he's cute._

" Uhh Yeah." I admitted.

" What are you making?"

" Nothing special."

" Tell me." He ordered.

" Cookies." I answered.

" Cookies? And you didn't tell me?" He said making another cute ' o'. _Damn that looks cuter._ " That's very bad of you Beth." He said giving me a fake glare.

" I was going to surprise you later." I explained.

" Really?" He said his face lighting up.

" Yeah of course. Why would I be lying?" I said defensively.

" NO of course. No reason." He said contented.

" You spoiled my surprise." I accused.

" Hey how was I supposed to know?"

" Of course you weren't supposed to know."

" Right Wise Girl." He agreed.

" And you Seaweed Brain, now let me work. Off you go." I said hastily.

" But I wanna help you."

" No way. I want to do it myself." I said firmly.

" Come on let me help you." He pleaded.

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" Please Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee."

" No Seaweed Brain."

" Pretty please. Please you know I m bored."

" But you can-"

" Come on." He said giving me a _cute_ pout.

 _Is he trying to kill me or something?_

" Agggh fine."

 _Damn crushes. Somebody needs to write a book on ' How to say NO to your crush.'_

" Yayyyy!"

" I am only letting you do this because you asked for it." I warned him. He nodded.

" But do only what I say."

" Yes mam." He said grinning.

" Alright so first we need to collect all the ingredients." I told him.

" Okay." He said and we got to work.

I collected Peanut Butter, Baking Soda, White Sugar, Brown Sugar, Eggs and Semi Sweet Chocolate Chips while Percy got Salt, Vanilla Extract, Flour and Walnuts. That took a good lot of 20 minutes. We collected all of them on the kitchen counter.

" Here's everything." Percy declared.

" Correct but we need to measure the amounts now. " I reminded him.

" Right."

The measurements took around 10 minutes and then I started to Cream together butter, white sugar and brown sugar.

" Percy you can beat the eggs after I am done with this. " I said pointing to the batter I was creating.

" Alright I can do that." He says proudly.

" Sure you can but do it one at a time." I tell him describing the process.

" Now we need to stir the vanilla." Percy read from the recipe book.

" Sweet that's easy. " I said happily.

After doing that we dissolved some baking soda in hot water.

" Alright what should be next?"

" Now add it to batter along with salt. Stir it with flour, chocolate chips and nuts." He read.

" That's all done. "

" Bake it now." Percy told me.

" Heey Seaweed Brain you forgot to make it blue." I laughed.

" Well don't I have my Wise Girl for reminding me." He said in a way enough to make me blush deep red.

" Sure." I muttered and silently handed him the colour to add.

" Now lets bake it for 20 minutes." I said and he nodded in agreement.

" Lets wait outside?" He asked.

" Sure."

" I am excited you know."

" I know. The concert?"

" Hey how did you know?" He asked clearly astounded.

" You've been my best friend for now like almost 10 years. I know it." I said rolling my eyes.

" I don't even know if I am gonna be able to-"

" Sleep tonight?"

" Umm.. yeah. So you know that." He said. I smirked in response.

" And I am finally going to be able to meet Kristina Si-"

" your major celebrity crush ever?"

" Umm.. yeah. So you know that too." He said.

" Peeeeeeercy that's like a universal truth. Everybody at school even your girl friend knows that." I tell him rolling my eyes.

" My god? She does?" He asked astonished.

" Lord Percy you are damn oblivious aren't you?" I said jokingly.

" Maybe I am. But so are you." He said huffing and crossing his arms.

" What? What do you mean? " I asked crossing my arms too.

" You don't know a lot of things. " He said grinning and ruffling my hair.

" Heyyyyy." I yelled backing up a little.

" Anyway that's not the point here. The point is because of you and only you I get to meet Kristina Si." He said excitedly. " I am so fricking excited. Yaaaaaay." And he just out of no where grabbed my waist and lifted me in the air.

" Percy what're you doing? Put me down." I said as he rotated a 360 degree with me in air.

" Yeah. Sorry. Just Over Excited. " He said embarrassed. " But you're simply the best."

I don't know if I couldn't stop grinning or blushing. Guess I was doing both.

" I know I am." I muttered inaudibly.

" Hey do you know Kristina Si is the best vocalist of the group." Percy started talking proudly.

' Here we go . Once he starts praising her, Is there an end? if you are thinking, The answer is a Big NO.'

" You are listening right?" He asked out of the blue.

" Of course." I said mentally rolling my eyes. I think I'll listen a few lines.

" She's like so awesome. Sometimes I am just ..."

Well I ended up zoning out. He was talking about her and I was looking at his face. He smiled and I smiled and my eyes drifted over to his lips and never have I ever had an urge to kiss a boy so bad.

' Snap out of it kiddie.'

' He's your friend.'

' Best to be specific.'

' But she's in love with him.' Another voice inside my head said.

' No I am not. I just have a mega crush on him.'

' Yeah the one you couldn't forget since ages.'

' Yup, but that's all.'

' If that's all why can't you go even one day without talking to him? Why can't you not bear to see him with another girl?'

' Because I like him.'

' No honey you love him.'

' I don't.'

' Why is it that you wish his smile never falls? He is never unhappy? Didn't you go through all of it just to see him smile?'

' Well who doesn't wish to surprise their best friend at their best.'

' Alright that's okay for the birthday. What about today?'

' What do you mean? I was making cookies because I was starving. And that's it.'

' It ain't.'

' Yes that's it.'

" Annabeth ? Come back. Where did you leave to?" I came back to reality as I heard snapping of fingers.

" Yeah. Sorry. I was just-"

" Thinking?"

" Umm.. yeah. So you know that." I said copying him.

" Now you gonna tease me?" Percy said sighing in defeat.

" That's my job ain't it? " I smirked.

' Bing '

" Is it 20 minutes already? " He said his heart lifting.

" Yup." I said quickly.

I turned off the oven switch and put on the safety gloves.

" Careful. " Percy said apprehensively as I was bending to pull out the cookie tray.

" Wow it smells delicious. " I remarked on seeing the cookies.

" And the colour looks great too. " Percy commented.

" Let them cool down a bit. " I said hitting Percy's arm as he tried to reach out for them.

" Alright." He said frowning.

~ Skip to Night~

~ 10 p.m.~

I was actually lying in bed thinking about today. How much fun we had. What a day. We ended up sharing the cookies with our families. They all loved them. I have never seen Percy happier. Well he's gonna be even happier tomorrow. That's great.

I still can't forget that smile and happiness on his face when we were having the cookies. I managed to cheer him up. Mission Successful.

' You love him.' Said the same voice in my head as earlier.

" That's not true." I denied.

' Or is it? '

' No its not.'

' Then get over him already.'

' I can't.'

' Why not? '

" I don't know." I said aggressively. " But I know for sure its not love. "

I got up and turned out the lights.

" Whatever lets just go to bed." I said and flopped on the bed.

' It is love.'

' Don't you see his face when you close your eyes?'

" That's never happened." I assured myself as I closed my eyes only for it to turn true. I was met by the sight of sea green eyes.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up in surprise.

' I saw his eyes and face.'

' Didn't I tell you? ' That annoying voice repeated.

" Shut up. It only happened cause you just mentioned it earlier." I reassured myself.

" Its nothing." I told myself again.

' Nothing just love.'

 **~~ Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Anybody wishing to give an idea or something feel free to comment. I'll try to update quick next time. Do review if you like it or loved it maybe?~~**

 **~~ Thank you for favourites and follows and those lovely reviews.~~**

 **~~ A big, no very bigggg THANK YOU to Thunderwolf7226 and Percabeth824 for reviewing every time and showing your support for the story as well as me. ~~**

 **~~ Those comebacks were fun to come up with Percabeth and I am happy you loved it Thunderwolf. Love you both.~~**

 **~~ Happy New Year everyone who is reading or not reading.~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **~Previously~**

" Its nothing." I told myself again.

' Nothing just love.'

 **Annabeth**

' You are falling for him. Admit it.'

' I am not.'

" AAAAAAAhhh . Its so damn frustrating. " I yelled.

"I am seriously losing it."

Its been 3 hours since I've been trying to sleep. But these stupid voices in my head. And I can't stop thinking about you Percy.

"I'll just read something." I decided and bolted out of bed. I got my laptop and turned on the lights.

I'll do what I love the most - Architecture reading.

' No honey you love him more.'

' Alright now its enough. Shuuuuutttt uuuuuuppp.'

I need to distract myself. Stupid Percy Jackson and his stupid smile.

' The smile that makes your day.'

' Shut up.'

Lets read now.

" The best Architectural Monuments of Europe." I searched on Google and started reading...

' 10 most famous monuments of Europe.' popped up. I clicked on it hoping to divert my attention.

1\. Eiffel Tower in Paris. They said it was the most famous structure in the world. It was designed in 1889.

Wow that's actually interesting. It was all fine till I got to Petit Trianon in France. It was built by king Lois XV for his queen.

' For his queen means for his love.'

' Love Annabeth admit it now.'

" Oh my god you are seriously irritating."

In a fit of anger I shut my laptop and just lied down again only unable to sleep again.

This time when I got up I found myself back on my laptop googling, " Are you in love?"

Am I in love tests showed up.

Soon I found myself taking one.

It had all weird questions.

How much do you like his personality?

Options- A lot, Little, Its annoying, I love it.

' Should I do it?' I asked myself.

' You know there's no need for it. The answer is obviously yes.'

" Fine lets end this for once and all. " I declared as I checked on Little.

Next Question:

How attracted am I to him.

Options,

He's sooooo good-looking!

He's cute...to me.

Everyone thinks he's soo cute!

That's not important to me.

' Be truthful.' The voice reminded.

" Fine."

He is okay. Everyone does think he is soo cute. But here we are talking about me. Well he's cute.. to me.

Next: When I wake up in the morning, what's the first thing I think of?

1\. How happy I am.

2.I have to use the bathroom!

3\. How I can't WAIT to see my sweetheart.

Eeeeww sweetheart.

That's obviously option 2. Duh.

Q: Do I think I am in love?

1\. Yeah, I think so.

Duh. No. I am not.

2\. I'm not sure, that's why I'm taking this quiz.

Hmm. This could be.

3\. I don't think, I know.

Hmm no. I for sure know.

So I checked on option 2.

Q: How much do I like his family.

1\. Great family. We get along.

Yup that's it.

2\. They're okay. I try to get along though, because they're his family.

3\. Oh! They're such jerks!

4\. I don't really know his family.

Well its the simplest one. I love them.

I hit submit. They were yet calculating my result.

"Damn." I said as I realised my heart beat had paced up.'Hey kiddie its fine. Just a lame test that says YES for whatever you choose.'

Sure it says Yes. I m done. So freaking done. Just going to bed.

Whoa its 4 a.m.

These voices inside my head wont leave me alone.

I don't need to think about it. Lets just focus on sleeping. And so I did. I think I had managed to fall asleep.

~ 7 a.m.~

I think I heard a bump. AH I am still sleepy. I just turned over in bed without opening my eyes and tried to sleep again. I heard something fall after a while.

' You are hearing things even in sleep now. Just go to back to sleep.'

I turned back straight and lied for a minute only my eyes snapped open this time. You know they say ' People usually come to know if someone is staring at them even if they are asleep.' That was the feeling I had gotten at that very moment.

I saw none other than Percy Jackson leaning over my bed staring directly at me. Gods help me now I m seeing him every where. I looked at the clock. It was 7:07 a.m. Percy can't be up at this time. This definitely had to be mom.

" You're up." Mom/ probably percy said excited.

" Hmm. " I said yawning and jumped out of bed shoved the person aside and ran into the washroom.

" Lord this is too much now. Why am I seeing him every where? Now even my mom looks like him to me. "

I splashed my face with lots of water, dried my face nicely and walked out hoping to see my mother out there waiting for me.

' Holy cow. It-It is Percy Jackson.' I realised as I saw him sitting on my bed. I rushed back inside and slammed the door behind me.

' What's he doing here? That too at this time?'

' Shouldn't he be asleep?'

' I can't go looking like this in front of him.'

' I m such a mess.' I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I combed my hair with my hands a little.

' My god? Why am I over reacting? He comes here all the time.'

' Love dear.' The annoying voice said.

" You again? Shut up." I whisper yelled.

' Calm down Annabeth. Its normal.' I told myself and walked out.

" Annabeth? Gods you are up." Percy said raising his eyes from his phone.

" Uhh Umm Well ... I umm.. " I tried to say.

" Sit." He said nodding towards my bed making space for me.

" Ye- yeah." I said sitting down.

" I couldn't sleep yesterday just like-"

" Just like I predicted."

Can we just take a minute to appreciate how good he looks even in those pyjamas and the tank top with those messed up hair. Of course we can. Afterall I m doing it in my head. Hmmm he looks good.

" ANNABETH? "

" HMM. You look g-." I shut my mouth realising what I was about to say.

" Umm I look what? " He asked.

" Huh? Nothing." I pretended like I never said anything.

" Why were you staring at me? Do I look bad?"

No. You loook hot as ever.

" I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT ITS ONLY 7 AM AND YOU ARE UP. " I lied quickly.

" Ooh . " He laughed. " But why are you yelling?"

" Was I? "

" Guess you're still sleepy." He said yawning.

" So are you." I pointed out.

He shrugged.

" Wanna lie down?" I asked.

" Okay."

" Is there something you wanna talk about?" I asked Percy after we both lied down on my bed.

" Nothing really."

I didnt say anything after that. And we lied in comfortable silence. Guess thats what he needed. And so did I.

~ 11 A.M. ~

" Annabeth? Percy? Kids wake up. " I felt my dad shaking my arm. I had fallen asleep. I woke up hearing my dad's voice. I realised my head was on Percy's outstreched arm. I quickly sat up straight realizing my dad was right there.

" Morning kiddie. When did Percy come? "

" Morning dad. Just aroumd 7."

" Alright. Wake him up and I'll see you down for breakfast. "

" Dad shouldn't you be at work? "

" Honey its Saturday. I gotta go after lunch."

" Right."

" Come for breakfast."

" Yes dad." I said as my dad walked out of the room.

" Percy wake up." I yelled a bit to irritate him.

" Get up. Get up ." I chorused.

" Stop yelling Annabet' ." He said in a sleepy voice.

" Get up. Get up." I chorused again.

" Hmm.. I will." He said turning over to the left side facing me.

" I m hungry." I mentioned.

" Get some breakfast then. Let me sleep." He said.

" Fine. You are making me do it. "

" What?" He said.

I got up off the bed and walked to the other side behind him facing his back.

" So you aint getting up?" I asked one last time.

He gave me a thumbs down.

I shrugged to myself in a cool way. I used my last straw. Did i ever mention that kid ( Percy) is quite ticklish.

" Oh... "

" My... "

" Godds Anna- Bethhh..."

Percy was saying amidst laughing so much.

" Stooo-"

" p. Ple- ase."

" Didn't I say you are making me do it? " I smirked as I asserted the fact.

He looked at me innocently. " Sorry."

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed out of the blue remembering what stupidity I had done yesterday.

' You are never repeating that Beth.' I mentally slapped myself.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! You are right Bet' . Today is the day. Omigosh. I am gonna see her for the first time. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. " Percy starts screaming too.

' Gosh. He took it to the other direction. Good for me.'

" Yaaaaaaaay Percy. I am so happy for you."

" Lets go eat quickly. Then I gotta get ready too. Its a 45 minutes drive. Concert starts at 7. That means we gotta be there by 5. That means we gotta leave at 1:30. Omigosh. Its 11:10 already. Gosh why didn't you wake me up sooner."

" Percy stop blabbing. I didn't even understand half of the things you said." I said rolling my eyes.

" Nothing. Lets go eat." He said dragging me downstairs.

I made a puzzled face.

" Come on." He said dragging me faster.

" Heeeey Percy." My mom chirped.

" Hey AnnaaaBeeth." She sang.

" Here's Breakfast." She hummed.

" Thanks Athena." Percy chirped back.

" Thaannks Moooommm." I sang back.

' Gods we are all so childish sometimes.'

" Well this is great." Percy commented.

" Thanks." Mom said ruffling his already dishevelled hair.

" Eat up fast. You need to get ready for the concert. Sally and Mom will drive you there. Poseidon and I will pick up. " Dad said overwhelmed for some reason.

" Annnnnnnd yesss. Finally one day we have a holiday and no kids at home." Mom said happily.

" Yaaaaay. Finally some adult time." Dad said high fiving Mom.

Percy and I shook our heads.

" Dad Thalia still lives at Percy's house." I reminded them.

Dad smiled at me sweetly.

" Beth we already sent her off to Luke's." Mom said sticking her tongue out at me.

I gave her a horrified look which made them both laugh so hard that they had tears in their eyes and even we started laughing.

" Oiii now you both go get ready. " Dad said after we all had calmed down.

" Shoo." Mom was sending off Percy.

" Shoo shoo. " Dad was sending me off up the stairs. Percy left and I walked up the stairs.

What to wear I was thinking while sitting on my bed. I know. I took out my clothes before going in the bathroom for a long hot water shower.

I let my hair loose and took off my clothes as I turned on the shower.

' We're going to have fun.' I was thinking as I realised this was my first ever concert too.

' I am gonna take a good picture today.'

I took a long shower. It felt real good. I used one towel to dry my body and the other one I wrapped around my head.

I walked out and put on my clothes.

' Well its not bad.' I complimented myself.

I dried my hair with the hair dryer and put on some light make up. I put my hair in a messy bun.

' Damn I look good. ' I realised as I saw myself in the mirror.

Since I am ready, I should irritate Percy , so I picked up my phone to call him.

' Oh forgot the lipstick! ' I remembered and ran to my dressing table.

" Brown will go with this outfit." I said and picked up my brown lipstick.

I was doing it when I heard somebody barge into my room. I jumped up in fright and the lipstick flew out of my hand up in the air.

I turned around to see Piper Mclean standing on the doorway.

" Pi- Piper? " I said startled.

" Hmm." She acknowledged and walked in. She wasn't empty handed. She had a big bag with her.

" Are you here to stay?" I queried her.

" Stand up." She ordered. I dared not disobey. She put the bag on my bed and looked at me from top to bottom.

" What are you.."

" Quiet. " She interrupted.

I shut my mouth did as she said.

" Oh my god Annabeth." She said loudly.

" What? Tell me." I said flustered.

" Is this how you dress up for your first ever date with the boy you love?" She said shaking her head.

" Hey you ." I said pointing my index at her. " First of all its not a date. And secondly I don't love him."

" Probably you are right about the first one but..." She paused.

" But?" I prompted.

" But I am right about the second one. You do love him." She stated.

" I don't."

" Whatever you say hon. Your eyes say it all. " She said sighing.

" Uh may I know "

" Quiet." She ordered again. " I am not letting you go like this wearing a T- shirt with ripped jeans. And what is this you have done to your hair? Gods."

" I think its pretty good."

" Hey you are going to a concert not to school." She shook her head again.

" That's right. So?"

" So you do as I say."

Don't know why but I agreed.

" Go wash your face. And then I am gonna do your make up. Then you change into clothes I am gonna provide you and lastly we do your hair. Okay?"

" Okay." I said nodding.

" Quick." She breathed.

I washed my face and removed my make up.

I walked out to see she was waiting for me with a make-up kit open in front of her.

" Sit. " She commanded.

I waited till she was done.

" Are you sure it's not too much?" I asked her after she was done.

" Gods Annabeth. Its perfect. You look amazing and don't doubt my skills."

" Okay. Thanks."

" Hmm. Good.. now clothes. Take off your clothes. "

" Here?" I said flabbergasted.

" No silly. I meant be ready to change." Piper explained.

" Ohh. Kay." I said as she walked over to my bed and started rummaging through that big bag of hers.

" Here." She said pulling out something and then turned around to show it to me.

My mouth fell open in shock.

" You are kidding me right?" I asked her, " I am not supposed to wear this?"

" Yup. That's the one." She said coolly.

" No. " I refused plainly.

" Yes. Go on now. Stop wasting time. Its already 2 pm." She said looking at her watch.

" Hey you I am not wearing this. Its too-"

" Too pretty? I know. Go on now. Your hair is going to take an hour. Look at this mess." She said touching my hair.

" That's-"

" Your hair is really pretty but so messy." She said complimenting as well as criticizing at the same time.

" Go on. Go on put it on." Piper said hastily.

" Fine." I gave in.

I removed my T-shirt and put on the strapless white top Piper had brought for me.

" How does it look?" I asked her.

" Omg its hot in here." She said fanning her face.

" Shut up."

" To go with it here." She said tossing me a skirt.

" Gosh Piper I haven't worn a skirt since ages."

" Yup that's why you need to wear it now."

" Omigosh have you looked at its length?" I said as I examined it. It was like super short. It was a mini mini mini mini skirt. Something like Rachel would wear.

" Gosh why is it long?" Piper said blinking innocently.

" Damn you. I am not wearing this."

" Oh come on It will just blow him away." Piper said dreamily.

" What? Blow who away?"

" The love of your life."

" Come on you know he doesn't like me that way." I stated the fact.

" Yet." She noted and further added," Feelings can change. " She winked.

I rolled my eyes and went off to try it fit perfectly. It was like it was just made for me. Wow.  
But. Should I be wearing this?. Its super short. Its like a mini mini mini mini skirt.  
You can say that it goes up to like one inch below the half of my mid thighs.

" Piper? Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

" Damn some body looks super hot today." She remarked winking.

" Stop it you." I said frowning.

" Hey its almost time to go." Piper said looking at her watch," We need to do your hair. Sit down."

She made me sit in front of the mirror.

" Its gonna take some time now. Sit straight. I am gonna straighten your hair now."

It took us 45 minutes to straighten my hair.

" Its finally done." Piper said after 47 minutes.

I stood up to take a good look at my hair.

" They look incredible." She commented.

I saw how I looked.

She was right I looked damn hot. But it felt weird. I have never worn such kinda clothes. I was showing so much skin. My shoulders, my arms and almost all of my legs were bare.

" Annabeth you look beautiful." Piper said.

" Thanks."

" Just make sure nobody faints." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

" Taken everything." She asked.

" I guess so." I said vaguely.

" The tickets? Your Phone? Money?"

" Check. Check. Check." I said excited.

" Hey your lipstick. Its a bit smeared." She pointed out.

I fixed it and went to the washroom once.

" Percy's here." Piper told me as I shut the washroom door.

" Lets go."

" Ready?" She asked.

" Ready." I confirmed.

I pushed all of my insecurities behind and walked out the door with Piper at my heels. From the top of the stairs I could see Percy waiting for me. He didn't look up. He was busy on his phone.

" How does he look?" Piper whispered in my ear.

" He looks Perfect." I smiled.

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Have a good day. Thank you for reading. Thanks for the follows/favourites. Thank you. Do leave a review if you enjoyed.**

 **OOh and next chapter will be the concert. So if anybody wants any of their favourite songs to be featured on it, do recommend. And thanks.**

 **Thanks to my reviewers your reviews make my day. Thanks in advance.**

 **ThunderWolf7226: I hope you are enjoying your new year. Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Percabeth824: Thanks Percabeth824. Next chapter will be your concert. Enjoy this one too.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews on Chapter 3 and Chapter 10. Thanks a lot. Your reviews were so lovely and amazing. I loved them. Thanks a lot for reviewing . I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for the good luck.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own anything.**

 **Percy**

4'o clock

I was lying in my bed uselessly with both my hands under my head thinking.

This week was boring as hell. Annabeth and Thalia were busy on some detention. Plus I wasn't still on speaking terms with Rachel. I don't even know why I was so mad. She had apologised in front of the whole school. But dunno why I wasn't satisfied. I dont know. I just don't. Maybe I should talk to mom. Should I? Well I could? Alright I could. I got up and strode off downstairs looking for my Mom.

" Mom? " I called.

" We are here." Athena called from the porch.

They are hanging out together .

" Okay." I shouted back and went to meet/greet them.

" Yes Percy? Are you hungry?"

" Should we cook something for you?"

They both bombarded me with questions.

" No ladies." I said putting up both my hands. " I just wanted to talk."

" We' re listening." They both said together.

" Okay well I don't know how to explain this. Umm... you know... I... well... uh...you get me right? "

"Yes hon." They both said together nodding.

" We get it. " Mom said.

" Rachel Elizabeth Dare." They chorus.

" That's right." I said my eyes wide open in shock.

Of course that got them interested and they were looking intently at me waiting for me to speak.

" Okay so umm.. you know.. "

" We know." They said together again.

" You both fought. " Athena said.

" It was her fault though." Mom added.

" Yeah but how do you know that?" I asked confused.

They looked at each other and smirked.

" Whatever then." I said.

" So what happened was wait." I paused, " Do you know more?"

Mom pursed her lips and Athena just sat expressionless.

" I'll take that as a no then." I concluded, " Soooo... She apologised to me in front of almost the whole school. But I m still mad. Dunnno why. I just don't know why. I still don't feel like speaking to her."

" Maybe you need some more time?" Athena guessed.

" Probably." I said.

" Do you still even like her?" Mom asked.

" I think so." I replied. " Maybe yes. But I think I liked her more when she wasn't that of a snobby rich brat. She was so sweet. We were assigned a project together when I just got to know her."

" Its clear then." They said in unison.

" What?" I wondered.

" You miss the old her." They replied. I just cocked my head hearing that. Maybe they are right. Maybe I miss the old Rachel.

" Could be." I said nodding slightly.

" Thanks. I'll just hang out with Beth." I changed the topic.

" Percy she's asleep." Athena told.

" I'll check." I assured her.

Today we got off earlier from school around 12:30. I came home alone all this week. Annabeth was facing her first ever detention and Thalia one of her many.

I can't wait for Tomorrow. Beth and I are going to my favourite band's first ever concert in my city. I have been wishing to go for years. But still missed the opportunity to buy the tickets when they were selling. I m dumb some times. But thankfully I have got Annnabeth. She got me the tickets and we also got the meet and greet passes.

I trudged towards Annabeth's.

' Gosh! Its locked.' I realised upon rotating the knob of the main door. That's no problem though. I got my Chase house key right here in my pocket.

I unlocked the door and proudly walked inside. I heard some commotion in the kitchen so I walked right there and Miss Chase is standing there with her back turned to me. ' She ain't asleep. Time to scare her.'

"Where do I find it?" Annabeth asked herself. I had positioned myself right behind her.

"What are you looking for?," I spoke up.

'Gosh her reaction was gold.' She jumped up and turned around and yelled.

" Gods Percy.. What are you trying to do?" She asked shocked.

" Just wanted to surprise you." I said smirking.

" I remember locking the door. How did you-" She started questioning and trailed off probably thinking of some thing.

" Well you should have rang the doorbell." Beth scolded.

" Athena said you were asleep. So I -" I tried to explain.

" Umm.. yeah. "

" Anyway what are you looking for?" I asked remembering what she just said a while ago.

" Stuff. Ummm... what are you doing here by the way?" She asked again.

" I was bored. So I thought I might as well bore you." I said making a bored face.

" You can bore me anytime you want." She assured me. I smiled and she smiled back.

' Bing ' I heard the oven timer go off.

" Oh my god Annabeth you are baking?" I asked forming an 'o' with my mouth.

" Uhh Yeah." She admitted.

" What are you making?"

" Nothing special."

" Tell me." I demanded.

" Cookies." She answered.

" Cookies? And you didn't tell me?" I said making another ' o'. " That's very bad of you Beth." I faked a glare.

" I was going to surprise you later." She told.

" Really?" I said my face lighting up.

' Sometimes I am weird. I get so over excited that I can't control my reactions. Some times it goes to the point that I can't sleep.'

" Yeah of course. Why would I be lying?" She said defensively.

" NO of course. No reason." I said contented.

' She tells me everything. Of course.'

" You spoiled my surprise." She accused.

" Hey how was I supposed to know?" I protested.

" Of course you weren't supposed to know."

" Right Wise Girl." I agreed.

" And you Seaweed Brain, now let me work. Off you go." She said hastily.

" But I wanna help you."

" No way. I want to do it myself." She said firmly.

" Come on let me help you." I pleaded.

' I need something to do. What am I gonna do at home? Can't she see how bored I am.'

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" Please Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee."

" No Seaweed Brain."

" Pretty please. Please you know I m bored."

" But you can-"

" Come on." I said pouting.

'She won't say no now. I hope. Works well on Rach all the time.'

" Agggh fine."

 _" Yayyyy!"_ I yelled in triumph.

" I am only letting you do this because you asked for it." She warned me. I nodded.

" But do only what I say."

" Yes mam." I said grinning.

" Alright so first we need to collect all the ingredients." She told me.

" Okay." I said and we got to work.

She collected Peanut Butter, Baking Soda, White Sugar, Brown Sugar, Eggs and Semi Sweet Chocolate Chips while I got Salt, Vanilla Extract, Flour and Walnuts. That took a good lot of 20 minutes. We collected all of them on the kitchen counter.

" Here's everything." I declared.

" Correct but we need to measure the amounts now. " Annabeth reminded me.

" Right."

The measurements took around 10 minutes and then she started to Cream together butter, white sugar and brown sugar.

" Percy you can beat the eggs after I am done with this. " Annabeth said pointing to the batter she was creating.

" Alright I can do that." I said proudly.

" Sure you can but do it one at a time." She told me describing the process.

" Now we need to stir the vanilla." I read from the recipe book.

" Sweet that's easy. " Annabeth said happily.

After doing that we dissolved some baking soda in hot water.

" Alright what should be next?"

" Now add it to batter along with salt. Stir it with flour, chocolate chips and nuts." I read.

" That's all done. "

" Bake it now." I told me.

" Heey Seaweed Brain you forgot to make it blue." Annabeth laughed.

" Well don't I have my Wise Girl for reminding me." I said highly thankful to her.

" Sure." She muttered and handed me the colour to add.

" Now lets bake it for 20 minutes." Beth said and I nodded in agreement.

" Lets wait outside?" I recommended.

" Sure."

" I am excited you know."

" I know. The concert?"

" Hey how did you know?" I asked clearly astounded.

" You've been my best friend for now like almost 10 years. I know it." She said rolling my eyes.

" I don't even know if I am gonna be able to-"

" Sleep tonight?"

" Umm.. yeah. So you know that." I said dumbly. She smirked in response.

" And I am finally going to be able to meet Kristina Si-"

" your major celebrity crush ever?"

" Umm.. yeah. So you know that too." I said lamely.

' Of course she knows that. You dumb ass.'

" Peeeeeeercy that's like a universal truth. Everybody at school even your girl friend knows that." She tells me rolling her eyes again.

" My god? She does?" I asked astonished.

' Rachel knows. How come? But I never told her.'

" Lord Percy you are damn oblivious aren't you?" Beth said jokingly.

" Maybe I am. But so are you." I said huffing and crossing my arms.

" What? What do you mean? " Annabeth asked crossing her arms too.

" You don't know a lot of things. " I said grinning and ruffling her hair.

" Heyyyyy." She yelled backing up a little.

" Anyway that's not the point here. The point is because of you and only you I get to meet Kristina Si." I said over excitedly. " I am so fricking excited. Yaaaaaay." And out of over excitement I embarrassed myself as I grabbed Annabeth's waist and lifted her in the air.

" Percy what're you doing? Put me down." Annabeth yelled said as I rotated a 360 degree with her in air.

" Yeah. Sorry. Just Over Excited. " I said abashed. " But you're simply the best."

" Hey do you know Kristina Si is the best vocalist of the group." I changed the topic.

' I am doing that a lot today.'

" You are listening right?" I questioned Annabeth to make sure she was.

" Of course." She said smiling broadly.

" She's like so awesome. Sometimes I am just amused how some one can have such good vocals. Her voice is just like an angel's. Plus she's so good at playing the drums. You know how much I love the sound of drums. It makes me so happy."

My eyes deviated to look at Annabeth.

" Annabeth ? Come back. Where did you leave to?" I snapped my fingers in her face as I found her not listening.

" Yeah. Sorry. I was just-"

" Thinking?"

" Umm.. yeah. So you know that." She said copying me.

" Now you gonna tease me?" I said sighing in defeat.

" That's my job ain't it? " She smiled smugly.

' Bing '

" Is it 20 minutes already? " I said my heart lifting.

' Gosh I was hungry.'

" Yup." She said quickly.

She turned off the oven switch and put on the safety gloves.

" Careful. " I said apprehensively as she was bending to pull out the cookie tray.

" Wow it smells delicious. " Beth remarked on seeing the cookies.

" And the colour looks great too. " I commented.

" Let them cool down a bit. " Beth said hitting my arm as I tried to reach out for them.

" Alright." I said frowning.

~ Skip to Night~

~ 11 p.m.~

I was lying in bed thinking about tomorrow. I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun it will be tomorrow. I am gonna be meeting her for the first time. It will be good I just expect. I am unable to sleep now because of my stupid over excited brain. I hope I don't do anything stupid tomorrow.

" Alright Perseus go to bed now." I told myself.

I closed my eyes and of course turned out the lights. I tried to sleep but my brain won't stop yelling," Concert. YAAAAAAAAAAAy."

" CONCERT KRISTINA YYYYAAAASSSSS!" It yelled.

" Stop it brain. Sleep." I told it. It was no use though.

~ Ringssss ~

My phone rang. I plopped up on my elbows and looked over the side table to check the caller Id.

' Rachel.'

I was expecting it. She has been calling a lot lately. Not that I answered.

Should I answer?

She must be frustrated now.

It was 10th grade that is sophomore year when we had met.

The second semester had started around 15 days ago.  
I was walking in the school corridors with Annabeth casually discussing some stuff which I don't remember now. I was as always walking and not looking forward and Annabeth's eyes were on me as I was the one speaking when I bumped into her. I tumbled over crashing into her. Next thing we knew I was on top of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. ' Wow.' I thought as I saw her pretty face. I stared into her eyes for a while as I realised she had really pretty eyes. She was hot too. I saw the amused look on her face and hear someone clearing their throat. ' Gosh Annabeth.' I remembered, snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly arose and saw Annabeth making a funny face. I helped the girl stand up. " Sorry." I said flustered. She nodded and left. Beth was giving me a funny look again like just telling me I-know-what-you-are-up-to.

" She was cute." I responded.

She just rolled her eyes and we walked off in the direction we were headed off to. I didn't see her for the next month or so and I had actually completely managed to forget about her when one fine day there was a new student in my English class. It was her. The professor introduced her as Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now Annabeth will try to exaggerate and tell you that I was drooling at the sight of her, Trust me, I wasn't. I just couldn't help stare a bit. Neither could I muster the courage to talk to her. Rachel used to be that girl who had just one or two friends. She wasn't friends with Drew back then. Neither did she wear loads of make up at that time. She was a simple sweet girl who was mostly unaware of her surroundings. Just the kind busy in her own self.

On 11th of February and I remember the exact date to be precise, the English teacher Mister Blofis, my favourite teacher who is like a friend to me, assigned us a project in which he partnered Rachel with me cause he probably knew about my one sided crush. I silently thanked him and he gave me a warning look indicating I-did-that for you but-focus on the work too.

" Hey you are Percy right?" She asked me.

" Right. We have met before." I blurted.

" Have we?" She said confused.

' She doesn't even remember you idiot. Stop embarrassing yourself.'

" Lord I don't seem to remember." She said bewildered.

" That's okay." I said quickly," So you wanna meet up for the project later?"

" Umm.. Yes." She said coming to the point," I'll see you after school in the library." She turned on her heel and walked away without waiting for my response.

' Wow.' And I couldn't focus at all that day. Couldn't stop thinking about our meeting. I couldn't wait for school to finish. I dashed to the library and waited for her to arrive. The library was almost empty with the exception of just a few kids. That was unusual. She entered looking all simple and pretty. My heart was pounding when she sat close to me.

" So should we start?" Rachel asked. I nodded unable to speak. She opened the text book and started reading. I copied her. She was reading with full attention, I stole a few glances at her.

" Percy could you get me that book?" She said snapping me outta my thoughts and pointed to a book in the far behind left corner of the library.

" Yea- Yeah." I said rising up and went to look for the book. I had almost gotten it out when I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who that was when that person tripped and was on top of me. It was her.

" Isn't it just how we had met?" She said smirking.

" You do remember." I concluded. My heart did a jump and happy dance.

" How could I not."

" You were just pretending to not?"

She laughed and bent forward to touch her lips on mine. I was shocked but quick to respond. I grabbed her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I kissed her. The opened her mouth to let my tongue in. That was our first but interrupted kiss. We were so busy kissing that I had actually forgotten that we were in a library and could be caught by the librarian. We came back to our senses upon hearing some one clear their throat. I was downcast that we had to stop but I knew we were in trouble until I glanced up to see Thalia there and not the librarian. Relief flooded me.

" Ahh ahh." Thalia said clearly displeased. We ascended as fast as we could and fled off running and I got her number. ' Yay.' We went on our first date on 14th feb. I got a lot of Valentine's that day. But I knew who I wanted. Every year not to brag but I get a lot of them. But one of them has always been special. I've been getting that one for like 8 years now. That person never mentions their name. Annabeth never leaves that opportunity to tease me and calls that person ' My secret Admirer.' Lord that girl. Yup I got it this time too. But at that moment I was too into Rachel. Well I still am. But maybe not that much. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe. Or not?

I was thinking about it all and couldn't sleep. I didn't even notice when the phone had stopped ringing.

AND I COULDN'T SLEEP ALL NIGHT.

I tried to sleep but it was no use.

I tossed and turned in bed all night.

Cant wait NOW for tomorrow night.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. See you next time. Until next time review favourite follow and Thanks in advance.**

 **Thankyou for your follow and favourites.**

 **Thanks for your lovely review Thunderwolf7226. Hope you love this one too. I changed Povs. Enjoooooooooy. Thanks a lot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own anything.**

 **PERCY**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Just a little doze here and there. I climbed out of bed, freshened up, brushed my teeth and found myself walking downstairs.

Soon I was in Annabeth's room. Everybody else was asleep so I just came here.

Should I wake her up? No, of course.

I was just thinking about whether to wake her up or not, sub consciously, I sat by the end of her bed. She tossed over in bed without opening her eyes which got me startled. In a fit of nervousness, I bolted up immediately knocking over her alarm clock. Quick as a fox, I picked it up and put it back.

She was restless and I don't know why I was nervous.

She turned back straight and slept.

' Good she's asleep. I'll just walk out.'

I bent over to take a look at her when her eyes snapped open.

She looked at the clock. It was 7:07 a.m.

" You're up." I said excited.

" Hmm. " She said yawning and jumped out of bed shoving me aside and ran into the washroom.

I heard the tap running and splashing of water. I sat there waiting, unknown to even myself, what was I doing here. Out of all places, here. I am just dumb. I could leave before she's back. I was 95% decided on leaving when I got a text. I made the mistake of checking it, Its an unknown number.

' Hi.' It said.

I ignored it and out of habit, opened up instagram, my last post has about 3000 likes now.

I sat down on the bed again.

'Did Annabeth just come out and went back in again?'

I definitely heard the door creak .

" Annabeth? Gods you are up." I said looking up from my phone and put it in my pocket.

" Uhh Umm Well ... I umm.. " She stuttered.

" Sit." I nodded towards her bed making space for her.

" Ye- yeah." She sat down.

" I couldn't sleep yesterday just like-"

" Just like I predicted."

She just gives me a blank stare.

" ANNABETH? "

" HMM. You look g-." She began but trailed off.

" Umm I look what? " I asked.

' I knew I look stupid coming here, out of the blue.'

" Huh? Nothing." She shut her mouth like it was locked.

" Why were you staring at me? Do I look bad?"

" I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT ITS ONLY 7 AM AND YOU ARE UP. " She yelled at me.

" Ooh . " I laughed. " But why are you yelling?"

" Was I? "

" Guess you're still sleepy." I said yawning.

" So are you." She pointed out.

I shrugged calmly.

" Wanna lie down?" She asked.

" Okay."

" Is there something you wanna talk about?" She asked me after we both lied down on her bed.

" Nothing really."

I feel asleep soon after.

~ 11 A.M. ~

I heard some voices faintly.

" Annabeth? Percy? Kids wake up. "

" Morning kiddie. When did Percy come? "

" Morning dad. Just around 7."

" Alright. Wake him up and I'll see you down for breakfast. "

" Dad shouldn't you be at work? "

" Honey its Saturday. I gotta go after lunch."

" Right."

" Come for breakfast."

" Yes dad." I heard Annabeth say as I kept sleeping.

" Percy wake up." She yelled in an annoying voice she does to make me mad.

" Get up. Get up ." She chorused.

" Stop yelling Annabet' ." I said feebly in a sleepy voice.

" Get up. Get up." She chorused again, patiently.

" Hmm.. I will." I said turning over to the left side.

" I m hungry." She mentioned.

" Get some breakfast then. Let me sleep." I said.

" Fine. You are making me do it. "

" What?" I said.

" So you aint getting up?" I heard her ask.

I gave her a thumbs down.

" Oh... "

" My... " She attacked me with the most dangerous weapon.

" Godds Anna- Bethhh..." She tickled me.

I couldn't stop laughing.

" Stooo-"

" p. Ple- ase."

" Didn't I say you are making me do it? " She smirked and asserted the fact.

I looked at her innocently. " Sorry."

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Annabeth screamed out of nowhere.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! You are right Bet' . Today is the day. Omigosh. I am gonna see her for the first time. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. " I started screaming too.

" Yaaaaaaaay Percy. I am so happy for you."

" Lets go eat quickly. Then I gotta get ready too. Its a 45 minutes drive. Concert starts at 7. That means we gotta be there by 5. That means we gotta leave at 1:30. Omigosh. Its 11:10 already. Gosh why didn't you wake me up sooner."

" Percy stop blabbing. I didn't even understand half of the things you said." She rolled her eyes.

" Nothing. Lets go eat." I dragged her downstairs.

She made a puzzled face.

" Come on." I ushered her faster.

" Heeeey Percy." Athena chirped.

" Hey AnnaaaBeeth." She sang.

" Here's Breakfast." She hummed.

" Thanks Athena." I chirped back.

" Thaannks Moooommm." Annabeth sang back.

' We are no better than kids.'

" Well this is great." I commented.

" Thanks." Athena said ruffling my hair.

" Eat up fast. You need to get ready for the concert. Sally and Mom will drive you there. Poseidon and I will pick up. " Frederick said overwhelmed.

" Annnnnnnd yesss. Finally one day we have a holiday and no kids at home." Athena said happily.

" Yaaaaay. Finally some adult time." They high fived.

Annabeth and I shook our heads.

" Dad Thalia still lives at Percy's house." Annabeth reminded them.

Frederick smiled at her sweetly.

" Beth we already sent her off to Luke's." Athena said sticking her tongue out at her.

Annabeth gave her a horrified look which made them both laugh so hard that they had tears in their eyes and even we started laughing.

" Oiii now you both go get ready. " Frederick said after we all had calmed down.

" Shoo." Athena ushered me out.

" Shoo shoo. " Frederick was sending Annabeth off up the stairs.

Slowly and steadily, I walked out of the house to my own house which is next door.

" Percy, have some breakfast." Mother called out from the kitchen.

" I am good." I yelled and dashed upstairs.

My phone was buzzing.

I unlock it to see a string of messages from an unknown contact, the same one as before.

' Hi.'

' Hiii.'

' Reply, come on.'

' I know you saw the earlier messages.'

' Ummm...'

' Come on.'

' Atleast be kind enough to say a " Hello."'

I replied, ' Who's this?' and forgot about it soon. I decided to take a shower but before that, ' I need to sort out my clothes.'

I stood in front of my closet for an unbelievingly long time, unable to finalise anything.

Why is this so hard?

Gosh it never happens to me.

Within a blink of an eye, I decide what to wear.

'DO SOMETHING.' A voice from inside yelled.

' Okay.' I said robotically and started rummaging through my clothes. I threw a few shirts, T-shirts and pants and jeans over my head, aiming for my bed without looking, put out a few pairs of shoes.

Sighing, I looked back to see the mess I had created and my phone was vibrating again.

' Who the hell is this?' I got so mad and answered the phone without checking the caller-id.

" What?" I barked into the phone.

" Baby.." I heard a soft voice. Realization hit me hard.

" Rachel?" I brought the phone in front of my eyes to see the caller-id,' RACHEL DARE.' Swiftly, I put it on my ear again.

" Baby?"

" Umm.. Y-yes." I managed.

Dunno why but I just melted when she called me Baby. She hasn't called me that in like 5 months.

" Are you listening, baby?"

" Of- of course."

" I said I am sorry. Please. Please can we go back to how we originally were , please." She paused.

" I umm... I don't know Rachel."

" Rach, please call me Rach. I miss that name."

" Just the name?"

" No, You too. I miss you terribly. " It sounded like she was crying.

" Rach?"

" Please lets be like we originally were."

" Listen to me." I said in a low voice.

" Yes."

" I miss you too. But I don't too. I like you but I also don't."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean I just realised that I miss the Rachel who wasn't that snobby and proud, who cared for me, who made me feel happy, the one who isn't mean, the one who wears pyjamas and watches old boring movies, not the one who is mean and snobby and doesn't give a crap about me and my friends."

" Percy I care about you more than anything. I just couldn't. I dont know why I could show it." She said in her defense.

" The one who tries to be friends with all my friends."

" I love your friends." She replied.

" And Annabeth? I know you both don't like each other but its simply not okay for me. I need you to be nice to each other. "

" I promise, I'll be nice to her."

" Good. " I said satisfied.

" SO... are we good now?" She pleaded.

" I... guess." I coughed.

" I promise I'll be the same Rachel you used to like." She said happily.

" That'll be...ummmm... well... Nice."

" I love you baby."

I hesitated a little before I could reply," Bye Rach."

I put the phone down to see another string of weird messages.

' Woah.'

' Looks like I got you mad.'

' Didn't mean to.'

' Sorry about that.'

' You know me.'

' We used to be friends.'

Who is this?

I rolled my eyes and replied," Whatever man. Leave me alone if you aren't telling me who you are."

Thankfully, they didn't annoy me again.

I got into the shower and spent about half an hour shampooing my hair, cleaning and scrubbing. After showering, I walked out still undecided about what to wear. I wrapped my towel around my waist and picked up the hair dryer, standing in front of the mirror, I dried my hair and brushed them neatly.

Knock Knock*

Some one was knocking on the door.

" Come in," I said.

I was surprised to see the Captain of Basketball team, Jason Grace, walk in.

He was carrying a small bag pack.

" Woah." He exclaimed looking at me.

" WOW." His eyes widened.

" Gosh." His eyes looked like saucers.

" You really have them." He broke his trace and looked at my face.

" What? Can you stop staring at my." I pointed at my chest.

" Sorry man. Now I see why girls-"

" Stop." I said and pulled on a shirt lying nearby.

" Can I touch them?" He said lifting a hand.

" Gosh no. Man. Stop it."

" I see why all girls are in love with you, making all guys jealous." Jason said.

" Nobody is in love with me and no one is jealous of me." I rolled my eyes.

" You are naïve." He smiled like I was a kid who knew nothing.

" Anyway, I just... What are you doing here?"

" Oh yes, I came to help you of course." He said pointing to the little bag he had brought along.

" Thank you." I hugged him.

" That'd be an honour."

I stood up and he examined the clothes I had. He was quick. Next, he looked through his bag and pulled out a half-sleeve White T-shirt with round neck and black skinny jeans.

" Put them on."

I nodded and went over to the washroom to change.

When I came back, he was waiting for me with a black buttoned shirt. It had white lines, cutting and crossing each other to make squares.

I put it on the white shirt.

" Amazing." He said in awe. " Looking hot."

I shook my head. He smiled mischievously and bent in front of me dramatically," Perseus, my love, Marry me."

I glared at him for a while.

" Just kidding dude, chill." He said rolling up the sleeves of my T-shirt up to my elbows.

" Damn you are hot. I might be gay for you."

" Whaaaat?"

" DID I SAY THATT LOUD?"

" YES AND NOW YOU ARE YELLING TO COVER IT UP."

" You are yelling too if I may inform you." He said smugly, not taking his eyes of my chest.

" Jason? You can stop."

" Stop what?"

" Staring at me." I smirked.

" I m not."

" You are practically drooling." I told him.

He stood up and walked over to the washroom, coming out almost immediately.

" I am just.." He was at loss for words.

" Lord.. Help him." I said dramatically.

" Hey put this on." He handed me the beautiful watch Rachel had gifted me for my birthday.

" I don't know if I should." I hesitated.

" Why not?"

" I umm..."

" I know you ain't speaking to her, but, you might as well use it for one day."

" I made up with her," I admitted.

" What's the problem then?"

" Nothing... I... guess." I said looking at my bare feet.

" Come on then." He offered the watch again.

I took it from him and put it on my left hand.

" Now for your shoes. I got the perfect ones."

" Yeah?"

He produced a pair of white converse with 3 black stripes on each side.

" That's... that's really good. " I acknowledged.

" I am ready." I announced after wearing my shoes.

" Damn Jackson, You need to stop."

" Stop what?"

" Giving me dirty thoughts."

" But I am not doing anything." I put up my hands.

" Yes you are." He said dramatically placing his forearm on his forehead and moving his head to the left, " Looking so hot and sexy."

" I don't look hot and 'sexy'." I air quoted.

" No I might be GAY for you." He said holding both my hands and looking in my eyes.

" Imma tell Piper, if you don't stop." I said freeing my hands from his grasp and looking into his eyes innocently.

" Gosh No. Sorry. YOU know I WAS KIDDING, Right? "

I bursted into peals of laughter and he joined soon.

" But you do look hot." He winked after I calmed down.

" Lets leave now." I glanced at my watch. " We need to pick up Annabeth first."

" Right." He nodded.

My phone buzzed, I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Rachel.

' Ready?' It said.

" Who is it?" Jason asked.

" Rachel." I said without looking up from my phone.

I replied, ' Yes.' with a smile emoji.

" You love her?" Jason asked me.

" W- What?"

" I asked if you love her?" Jason repeated.

" I...ummm.. Why are you asking me that?"

" Dunno. I mean don't you?"

" I think I do. I think I don't."

" Why? Is there some one else?"

" Some one else?" I echoed.

" Some one else you like? Love? Have a crush on?"

" Lord.. No." I made a face.

" Then why do you say so?"

" I just said I am not sure. Not that I don't. The only thing I know is my feelings for her... I won't say. I don't have them. Just that they are not that strong anymore."

" That sounds complicated."

" It is." I agreed.

" Amongst all that what about Annabeth?"

" What about her?"

" Nothing. I think you just don't realise it yet."

" What do I not realise?" I said narrowing my gaze.

" That the girl for you is probably right in front of you. Only the fact that you can't see it." He explained like I was a little kid who couldn't see that his favourite ball was lying in front of him and he needs to stop going after the new one.

" Is she though?" I questioned.

" You are a little dumb," Jason sighed.

" I am not."

" Yes you are."

" What even makes you say that?"

" I don't think I should be the one to tell you that."

" Come on." He had gotten me engrossed now.

" Nothing. Come on lets get going. "

" But I wanna know." I yelled like a kid who was promised candy but didn't get it.

" Look at the time. " He said.

" Thats okay. Just tell me." I looked at the watch.

" I promise I'll tell you when you get back from the concert. No I'll tell you monday." He said after a long pause.

" Fine." I pouted. He ushered me out of the room.

" Mom? " I yelled.

" Coming. " She replied from her room. She walked out wearing a long shirt with faded black jeans, her hair up in a ponytail.

" Looking good son. " She picked up the car keys.

" Thank you. "

" Thank me, Mrs. Jackson. " Jason bows like a showman after his show.

" Looks sexy? doesn't he?" He winked at me again.

I cleanched my jaw and forced a smile, " I swear Jason if you don't stop flirting with me, imma tell Piper you are gay. "

He backed away putting up his hands. Mom laughed.

" Should we leave now? " Mom asked.

" Yes lets go pick up Annabeth." Jason muttered.

We rang the bell at Annabeth's house. Athena welcomed us at the door.

" Looking Handsome Perce." Athena smiled.

" Thanks." I blushed a little.

I could see Jason cracking A smile from my peripheral vision.

I have done about 432 eye rolls today.

" She'll be here in a few minutes." Athena assured me.

We all stood by talking and waiting when I got a text from Rachel.

' Send me a pic.'

" What does she say?" I saw Jason getting on his toes to look.

" Nothing much." I clicked a selfie and sent it to her.

' WOW ' She replied in Caps.

' Looking gorgeous.'

' Love you.'

She sent 3 texts in a row.

' Thank you.'

I replied.

' I said I love you.' She sent back.

I know that Rachel.

I could see Jason looking from the corner of his eyes side by side talking to the ladies.

I don't know if I should have sent that or not.

But, I hesitated a lot before typing,' I love you too.'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. If you are reading this, do leave your comments.**

 **Thank you for your follow and favs**

 **Thank you THUNDERWOLF7226. Hope you are doing well. **


	14. CONCERT

**Disclaimer:: Hello Readers! I wanna say I don't own anything featured in this chapter. I put in a few songs in it(hence, the length of the chapter) I don't own any songs. ALL rights go to the singers, producers etc. NOTHING IS MINE. Thank you.**

 **~~ Percy ~~**

' Enjoy your day :) Wish I was with you.' She replied.

I was typing her a quick reply telling her we could go next time when I heard a tik-tok noise. I looked up from my phone to see a smoking hot Annabeth climbing down the stairs along side Jason's girlfriend, Piper. Annabeth looked so pretty.

She looked at me and I shot her a smile. She fumbled a little on the way. But, thankfully, Piper had her hand, so it was alright.

She was wearing a white shirt which had no straps and with it she has a blue mini skirt. She was wearing 4 inch long heels, they most certainly don't belong to her. Her hair were not their usual curls, but it was straightened and she had let them down. They look longer when straight, they swept down till her mid back. She was wearing a pretty watch on her left forearm which her parents had gifted her on her birthday. She looked stunning and very hot. Before any of you get me wrong, I only mean that as a compliment. Annabeth would kill me if I ever told her what I was thinking.

" Stop staring at her," Jason cleared his throat.

" I am not staring," I told him and typed back Rachel the reply I was doing.

Annabeth walked down gracefully.

" Looking great Anns." Jason complimented her.

" Stunning." Mom said.

" So pretty." Athena added.

" Thanks." She muttered in a small voice.

" You look beautiful Annabeth." I said.

' and hot.' And I don't ever plan on telling her that. It made me almost laugh, when I think of her running after me with a stick if I ever told her this. I managed to control my facial expression, so thankfully no one noticed.

" You look great too." She commented.

" I got you some thing." I fished in my pocket.

" W-what?" She asked curiously.

I pulled out a small rectangular box from my pocket. I had slipped it in when Jason had gone to the washroom. I wanted to surprise Annabeth. I never gave her a return gift on my birthday. I was waiting to do it today. I just hope she likes it.

" You remember that brooch you wanted to buy but you couldn't. Well no-no don't be super excited slash surprised I couldn't find that similar thing. But look at this." I handed her the box.

" WOW." She said with a mixture of shock and happiness on her face. Annabeth had wanted to buy a brooch in the design of a flower and an ' A' was engraved in the middle of it. I had found a pendant with the same design when I was online shopping.

" Where did you find it?" Piper asked leaning over Annabeth's shoulder to have a look.

I smirked.

" WOW Percy thank you so much." She was unable to tear her eyes from it. I could tell it meant a lot to her.

" Let me see." Mom said extending her hand. Annabeth passed it to her. Mom looked at it in complete awe and passed it over to Athena. Annabeth got it back finally, when everyone present in the room was done peering at it.

" Put it on." I encouraged.

" Yeah." Piper said.

" Percy should do it for her." Jason said. He gave me a weird funny look after that. I think he feels something's up between us. Gosh I need to clear his misunderstanding. Annabeth is my best friend. For gods sake, I am dating some one else.

" Yeah Percy." Mom patted my back.

" GO." Athena did the same.

" Okay." I said.

I walked behind Annabeth and indicated her to pass me the little box. Annabeth handed it in my right hand.

I took it out of the box and the box snapped shut. I put the empty box away. She stiffened a bit.

"Ummm... your hair." I pointed out.

" Yeah." Annabeth said and using her left hand collected them on her left shoulder. I moved closer. I could smell lemon shampoo from her hair. It was a sweet scent.

I put it on her neck and well this part was difficult, I found it hard to lock it in that small...so tiny hole. It was quite difficult to do that, took me more than 5 minutes, while Annabeth and the others stood there patiently.

I finally managed to lock it.

" Looks beautiful," I walked over in front of Annabeth to have a look. Piper quickly came forward to set back Annabeth's hair.

" Good luck. " Jason whispered.

" Thanks." I whispered back.

" Come on now lets leave." Mom said walking towards the door. We all followed her lead. Jason and Piper left to their respective houses and we settled down in the car.

The car ride was more longer as I had expected it to be. Eagerness was killing me. My first ever live concert, Yeeeeeees. But I am worried, what if its not good?

" Stop making a face Percy," My mother laughed looking at me through the rear view mirror. " She'll be waiting for you."

" Who?" I asked suspiciously.

" Christina of course!." Mom chortled.

" Moooooooom," I whined.

" Sally, maybe, we shouldn't tease him much." Annabeth said.

I turned to look at her and thank her, " What if he got nervous and tripped in front of her?" She joked before I could mention anything.

They all laughed at me, for a good 10 minutes.

Now that she brought it up, I am really tense, what if I really tripped? That'd be such a bad impression.

" Are you worried, Percy?" Annabeth asked anxiously.

" What if I really tripped?" I nodded stressfully.

That raked in more laughter from everyone.

" Make sure you don't get a heart attack." Mom said shaking her head.

I pouted all the remaining way and they didn't stop teasing me.

Finally, we reached the arena.

" Annabeth, take care of you both. " Mom said apprehensively.

" Mom? " I said, my eyes widening. Isn't she my mother? Mom sighed.

Annabeth and Athena burst into laughter.

" Take care. We are leaving. " Athena said getting back in the car.

" Oh and Percy? " My mom sticked her head out the driver's window.

" Yes? " I asked my face lighting up.

" Don't. " She shook her head 2 times, " Don't faint. " She winked and the car roared away.

" Aahhh. " I blew out my cheeks and crossed my arms , over my chest.

" Come on. They are just teasing you." Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

We walked in through the double doors, there was a guard at the door. There were 4 cops on duty. The concert was going to be in the auditorium of this palace.

Press and paparazzi was everywhere, covering every nook and corner of the place. The building was right ahead of us. There was parking area to the left of the main doors. The whole place was jammed with people. It looked like the whole Manhattan had turned up just to see the Fab Four perform. At exact 4'o clock, we were standing in front of the door of the main building. NO paparazzi was allowed beyond this gate. The security person demanded our tickets. Annabeth pulled them out of the small bag she had slung on her shoulder. People were being sent in two directions. One side was the auditorium and meet and greet on the other. We were sent the other side, where just a few people were being sent. Annabeth and I tramped towards the way they guided us, just a few feet and Christina and I would be face to face. Nervousness was filling me up. I walked synchronously with Annabeth, lost in my thoughts.

There it was. The line. About 20 people were already lined up. The corridor in front of the door was long enough to hold about 100 people in a line.

" Whoa !" Annabeth exclaimed as she turned back to examine the length of the line. The line was about 5 times bigger than it was when we approached. The line continued to increase its length and we kept waiting. Some one had once told me it never starts before 5 pm. The locked door was increasing heights of my excitement. At about 4:55, a security guard moved the people aside and stood in front of the locked door. After 20 minutes, the door opened.

" The moment has come. " Annabeth squeezed my arm, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and gulped.

The first group moved in, followed by second and the rest were told to wait.

" Come. " Annabeth said after a while, as we were beckoned in.

OMIGOSSSSH.

Note to self:

1\. Don't over react.

2\. Don't trip.

3\. Don't stop and stare.

4\. No fainting( Rolled my eyes at that one.)

I didn't realise how stiff I was standing till Annabeth patted my forearm and broke the train of my thoughts. I caught Annabeth's eye, she was giving me a questioning glance, I shook my head and said, " Just thinking."

He strode forward and Annabeth caught up with me, taking a big step. We advanced through the door and were guided in by a security guard who told us to wait while the people in front of us were posing for pictures . In this little room, which held capacity for no more than 25 people, my eyes spotted Christina, she was wearing a yellow scoop neck top with a blue skirt, her hair done in curls, the girl I have been wanting to see since I was 13 was standing in the same room as I was, just 10 feet distance separated us. Angela, Julie and Lily stood with her, all of them about a distance of few metres from each other. Camera Man was taking group poses while for individual pics we used our phones, after waiting for 1 minute we were gestured by the security guard to advance forward.

Annabeth let me walk forward, herself following behind.

I patrolled up to Angela and grinned," Hii.."

" Hey," She replied and I took a picture and hurried on to the next one, Lily. Annabeth followed behind me, her heels told me so.

Lily put an arm around my shoulder and we posed for a picture. I waited for Annabeth to go forward next, cause my heart was pounding at this point. Christina was next. When Annabeth was done with Lily, we prowled together. I couldn't stop looking at her pretty face. She was gorgeous. Her eyes and her smile, was something I just couldn't handle.

" Hey." Annabeth said confidently.

" HI," Christina lifted her hand.

Annabeth posed for a picture with her phone, " Hey," She addressed me. I felt my heart stop for 5 seconds before I regained my composure, I stared at her stupidly with my feet refusing to proceed forward.

" H- hi." I muttered, my cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment and I moved closer. She chuckled lightly and asked me how have I been.

" I love you." I told her.

Christina grinned and said in her angelic voice ," Love you too." She put her arm around my waist and I took a pic, with my shaking hands.

" Can I umm.. hug you?" I asked.

She smiled again, giving me butterflies and hugged me, which made my heart race at the speed of light.

" I love you." I muttered again, as the little time I had with her came to its closure, and we moved forth to the last member, Julie.

In the end, we took a group picture and their team escorted us out.

My heart was jumping up with joy and I crossed my hands on it, in an effort to slow it down.

" What are you tryna do?" Annabeth made a confused expression.

" Here. " I gripped her hand and put it on my heart.

" Its fast. " She declared after examining it.

" Did you hear that beth? She said she loved me too. "I said thrilled.

" Yeah. " Annabeth chuckled.

" I felt like my heart would just jump out when I saw her. She looks so pretty. Up close, she looks better. Beautiful. When she touched me, have you ever felt that pounding in your heart?"

" No? " She said confused. I don't know why but that looked fake, I never press her on telling me about her crushes or love life. I feel she needs her privacy, I mean everyone now isn't like me. Annabeth is an introvert, she is enough for herself, She keeps her self busy with her books and thoughts. She won't speak to you, until you talk to her first. I, on the other hand, am an extra extra extrovert. If I am liking a girl, I always blurt it out to Annabeth. There are two plus points of doing that.

1\. She doesn't ever tease me about it.

2\. She can keep the secret. She's the only one I trust with my deepest secrets.

" Hmm.. you'll know when you feel it. It was just like that. "

" Of course. " She muttered.

" I am so happy. " I looked at her.

" I see that. " She smiled. We were being walked to the auditorium, at this point of time.

" Thank you."

" Anything for you. "

" I cant wait to hear her live. "

" That should be interesting." Annabeth nodded her head in affirmative. The auditorium of the palace was enormous, it had the seating capacity for about thousands of people. The decoration was bang on. The stage was all set for the band. There was a microphone in the centre surrounded by a drum set on the left and a casio on the right. There was no guitar though. An opening act will be performed before the band will start it's performance. We settled on our seats. The place wasn't very full up till now, so it was easy to walk out.

My stomach was empty, I hadn't eaten anything since 11 A.M.

" I am hungry," Annabeth said suddenly.

" Me too." I leapt to my feet and extended my hand to her. She grabbed it and we stumbled out to get some food. I had seen I food shop on the way to the auditorium. I lead her to that place and we ordered two sandwiches.

Annabeth wanted one and I felt the need to order the same. We waited patiently, for it to arrive until well.. I couldn't wait no more.

" I gotta use the washroom," I uttered after a while and arose from the chair I was sitting in. Annabeth nodded and I turned around to walk out of the shop. I asked a guy outside if he knew where the washroom was, he pointed forward and told me it was at the end of the long corridor with guys on left and girls on right.T

I half ran and half walked forward until I saw the sign that said guys on left and girls on right. I dashed in, freshened up and looked in the mirror.

Gosh, my hair was a mess again. I worked on it a bit, trying to tame them. But, unfortunately, I didn't even have my comb. An idea struck me, to set them using water, I tried it, took some water in my hand and put it on my head. They settled down and I combed them with my hand, making me look a little better.

' I like them messy,' Annabeth always says when she ruffles my hair. The thought brought a smile on my face and I dropped the idea of taming my head, leaving it just as it was. Taking a last look at my hair, I stepped out of the washroom... off to get some food. I was walking mindlessly when I dropped my phone.

Gosh ! Dad's gonna kill me. I quickly bent down with one leg folded and knee touching the ground. Swiftly, I picked it up and turned it over. The screen was fine, no cracks. I switched it on to see it was working fine. I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Excuse you," I heard a girl's voice. My head snapped in the direction of the voice. I saw a girl whose eyes were a mixture of black and brown, she looked familiar. But I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. She definitely wasn't at my school.

" Excuse you, I said." She repeated.

" Its not excuse you Miss," I started to stand up," its-". Before I could even properly stand straight, the girl caught her my lips with hers.

"Stop it..." I was trying to say but only some thing that sounded like, UUUUUUUUU..."came out of my mouth.

SHE WAS KISSING ME AND I DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHO SHE WAS.

I tried to pull away from her, but she beat me to it. She already had one of her hands behind my back and one in my hair. I was just standing there with a stupid expression on my face and a girl, kissing me, fighting for access inside my mouth. I couldn't kiss her back and neither could I push her away because I saw through the corner of my eye, by now, about 20 people were watching us. I didn't wanna create a scene, neither did I wanna look rude. She was trying to get her tongue inside my mouth, but I was firm and finally she pulled back, after 3 minutes.

Before, I knew the people watching us, started clapping their hands.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to a place where not many people were. I was mad. My body, shook with anger. How could she do that?

" How exactly are you going to explain what you did over there?" I asked her with anger in my voice.

" I ummm..."

" Yes?" I prompted.

" OMIGISH HE SAID YES!" She yelled, throwing her hands in air. My mouth dropped open in surprise. What is she doing?

" I did not. When did you even propose?" I hissed. People had started gathering by now and were congratulating us. Omigod, all I wanted to do was use the washroom.

" Thank you everyone, we just need some alone time," I shouted to the mass of people who had gathered around and dragged the girl along with me to some place quiet.

" You better have an explanation for that." I demanded.

" Sorry... I was just... I didn't..." She started blabbering.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked up at the roof, sighing loudly. Little did I know, she had given me the slip and disappeared some where into the crowd.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I whipped around to see another girl wearing yellow t-shirt and black jeans standing behind me.

" That was a dare," She said.

" What?"

" The girl who kissed you and umm..."

How does she know?

I waited for her to continue. " We were playing truth and dare and she chose dare. SO I dared her to steal a kiss from the next guy who walked by."

" What? She wasn't stealing a kiss. She was trying to engage me in a full make out session with her." I said in frustration, learning that I had become an object of truth and dare. I could feel more anger rise in my body.

" Calm down, Percy. It was just a game." The girl with yellow shirt said.

" How can you expect me to be cool with it?" I said displeased. " A random girl barges in and kisses me, doesn't propose but tells people I said yes and without explanation gives me a slip." I ranted on," Wait are you on a dare too?"

" No," She chuckled, " I am sorry about it. Indirectly, it was my fault, so here I am to ask for forgiveness. Can you let it slide please? The concert is about to start anytime soon."

The concert. Crap Annabeth is waiting for me.

" Fine," I huffed.

" Thanks Percy,"

" Hey, how do you know my name?"

" Ummm... Percy Jackson. Goode High. Swimmer. 16. 18 August. Dating Rachel Dare."

" Are you stalking me?" I asked horrified.

" No dumbo, you came to my school once."

" How does me coming to your school provide you that info?"

" The girls of my school." She said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet and I would be stupid to not know it. I raised an eye brow.

" They couldn't stop talking about you. They stalked your Instagram for weeks."

" Sorry. I don't seem to remember you."

" Justice Academy. Swimming contest? 19 November last year?"

" You are good with dates. I think I do remember. I won, didn't I?"

" You did." She nodded.

" Who are you but? Was that girl your friend? Is she in your school?"

" Yes.. She is a friend. "

Crap Crap Crap!

Annabeth will be killing me now if I got more late than this.

" Bye." I dashed towards the food shop without looking back.

This day was a hella experience.

I ran all the way to the food shop, only stopping once to catch my breath. Annabeth. I looked around, she wasnt in the same table where I had left her. Where was she?

' There she is. ' I spotted her on the table diagnol from where we were sitting before. I made my way to her.

She was looking some where, busy enough to not notice my presence till I cleared my throat.

" Where were you? Do you even see the time? " She gave me a death glare.

" Sorry I was a bit lost and then a girl... anyway, I m hungry." I plopped down on the seat opposite to her and started eating from the other plate.

" Who were you staring at btw?" I wondered taking another bite.

" I No I wasn't. I don't do that. You- you do that." She tried to cover.

If she was looking at a guy, I ain't no one to stop her. Just like my privacy policy, I didnt press her more. She'll tell me when she wants to or if she wants to.

" Sure Beth." I winked.

" Gosh you look gross. Finish it before you talk." She passed me a tissue paper.

" That hurts." I faked feeling hurt.

" Stop it." She said.

She can see right through me.

" Hehe."

" OIII ITS 6:30." A guy yelled and without bothering to look right or left, along with all the people sitting at the store, Annabeth and I locked eyes, pushed back our chairs and scurried to the auditorium.

Annabeth remembered where our seats were and lead the way, we ran up the ramp and climbed up to row 25 where our seats were. Rambling in wasn't easy this time cause the whole auditorium was full of people. I may have stepped on some one's feet once or twice. Finally, we were in and the lights went out. Dimmer lights by the stage were the only ones on.

The crowd went WOOOOOOOOOOOOH. Singer and producer, Henry Jones stepped up on the stage followed by another WOOOOOOOH by mostly the girls.

He had his guitar with him. He is good friends with the girls and is one of the best singer of our generation. Microphone was set in front of him and a chair behind, he settled down with his guitar and played a little chord.

" What's up Manhattan?" Henry shouted.

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." The crowd yelled.

" What song should I play?" He asked.

All I could hear was a mixed response. I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" Alright." He played a tune and got us all excited like people started jumping and singing along.

 _Woah-oah, hm-hmm_

I was among the sing alongers. People all over were running closer to the stage, trying to record the live.

 _You've been runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round throwin' that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _You've been going 'round, going 'round, going 'round every party in LA_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_

 _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

Annabeth and I jogged along with a few people to get a closer view. We had already discussed how she wanted to enjoy the moment and not record the live, so I didn't bother too.

 _You just want attention_

 _You don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention_

 _I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh_

 _You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face to face_

 _You already know, 'ready know, 'ready know that you won, oh_

 _I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret, yeah_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_

 _(You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)_

 _And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect?_

 _(Oh, baby)_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight, oh no_

 _You just want attention_

 _You don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new, someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention, oh_

 _I knew from the start, the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, over you, oh_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh?_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

 _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 _You just want attention_

 _You don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention_

 _I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, over you_

I was enjoying it and Percy was smiling honestly.

 _What are you doin' to me? (hey)_

 _What are you doin', huh? (what are you doin', what?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (yeah, you just want attention)_

 _What are you doin' to me? (I knew from the start)_

 _What are you doin', huh?_

 _(You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh?_

" That was sooo good." I yelled in my ear after the song ended.

" Yeah it was." Annabeth pulled strand of hair behind her ear.

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." Crowd yelled and clapped their hands.

" What do you wanna hear next?" Henry opened a water bottle, which was placed next to him on the floor and took a big sip.

The crowd was enjoying to their fullest and was full of energy. Soon we were dancing and having so much fun, I am really bad at dancing. Annabeth is much better, but she'll never admit that. I looked at her in awe. She looked graceful. The song I enjoyed the most was when I jumped till I couldn't breathe.

 _Maybe I came on too strong_

 _Maybe I waited too long_

 _Maybe I played my cards wrong_

 _Oh just a little bit wrong_

 _Baby I apologise for it_ _I could fall or I could fly_

 _Here in your aeroplane_

 _And I could live, I could die_

 _Hanging on the words you say_

 _I've been known to give my all_

 _And jumping in harder than_

 _10,000 rocks on the lake_

 _So don't call me baby_

 _Unless you mean it_

 _And don't tell me you need me_

 _If you don't believe it_

 _So let me know the truth_

 _Before I dive right into you_

 _You're a mystery_

 _I have travelled the world_

 _And there's no other girl like you, no one_

 _What's your history?_

 _Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?_

 _Cause I heard you do_

 _I could fall or I could fly_

 _Here in your aeroplane_

 _And I could live, I could die_

 _Hanging on the words you say_

 _And I've been known to give my all_

 _And lie awake, every day_

 _Don't know how much I can take_

 _So don't call me baby_

 _Unless you mean it_

 _And don't tell me you need me_

 _If you don't believe it_

 _So let me know the truth_

 _Before I dive right into you_

 _I could fall or I could fly_

 _Here in your aeroplane_

 _I could live, I could die_

 _Hanging on the words you say_

 _I've been known to give my all_

 _Sitting back, looking at_

 _Every mess that I made_

 _So don't call me baby_

 _Unless you mean it_

 _And don't tell me you need me_

 _If you don't believe it_

 _let me know the truth_

 _Before I dive right into you_

 _Before I dive right into you_

 _Before I dive right into you_

" Calm down Percy,"Annabeth mouthed, I think, cause I was too busy jumping. Soon, he played his last song that was Annabeth's favourite. She sang along to all the lyrics and clapped when he said to clap.

" Now that is what you call awesome." She screeched.

" WOOOH." Was the crowd's reaction.

" SEE YOU SOON AGAIN." Henry walked off the stage waving us goodbye with a big grin on his face..

The lights turned on after a few minutes, and we went to our seats to have a little break. We drank water and soon were standing near the stage again, waiting for the girls.

The lights got dim again and Fab Four was welcomed on stage. They waved their hands in greeting and took their positions. Angela on the drum set, Lily on the casio , Christina in front of the microphone and Julie with her guitar. All four of them were also wearing small microphones, the ones like reality show hosts wear.

" HEY Manhattan." Angela said.

" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Crowd replied.

" How's everyone." Lily asked.

" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD." We responded.

" SO SHOULD WE START?" Christina questioned.

" YEEESSS." People answered.

" Lets." Julie said.

The tune started with the playing of drums, followed by beautiful guitar chords which were mixed with casio tunes and the legendary voice of Christina. It was a sight for the music lovers as the lights flickered on and off with the band performing. I knew all their songs by heart. I sang along to each one of them, we danced and jumped and clapped. I was lost in the moment when just my favourite song came up. I couldn't resist this one, not once.

" WOOOHO " The crowd began and sang along to the chorus.

 _I was a liar_

 _I gave in to the fire_

 _I know I should've fought it_

 _At least I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure_

 _'Cause I know that I failed you_

 _I should've done you better_

 _'Cause you don't want a liar_ _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything,_

 _But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything,_

 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise, after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I don't deserve it_

 _I know I don't deserve it,_

 _But stay with me a minute_

 _I swear I'll make it worth it_

 _Can't you forgive me?_

 _At least just temporarily_

 _I know that this is my fault_

 _I should've been more careful_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything,_

 _But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything,_

 _But I got nothing here without you, baby_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise, after that I'll let you go_

 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home (la li he)_

" Sing it loud." Christina turned the microphone in the direction of the crowd. It got them mad and they sang it along.

 _I know I should've fought it_

 _At least I'm being honest (yeah)_

 _But stay with me a minute_

 _I swear I'll make it worth it, babe_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be without you_ _(Oh)_

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home (who takes you home, babe)_

 _One more time_

 _I promise, after that I'll let you go_

 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms (wake up in my arms)_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

Christina was hitting all notes perfectly, not a single miss and her stage presence was great. She never stood still in one place. She walked all over the stage. She even held the microphone and removed it from its stand as she walked towards us. Once or twice, she even got down from the stage and shook a few people's hands while singing simultaneously. I felt euphoric and cheerful. Never could I thank Annabeth enough for bringing me here, for the best night of my life.

They played few more songs from their latest album. Beat drops were crazy as hell.

" Jump jump." Christina yelled jumping herself.

We jumped and danced and the beat drop made the crowd go crazy.

We pulled out our phones along with the crowd and turned on the flash lights, held it high above our heads and moved it in sync with the crowd. That moment was magical.

" Thank you Manhattan. We loved playing here. " Julie said putting down her guitar. The crowd went berserk and begged for another song.

" Lets do it." Angela smiled.

" This is the last song of the night." Lily yelled playing a casio low note. We recognised the song and so did many others as the crowd went insane. People were singing so loud, at one point, it became hard to listen and comprehend what was going on.

Christina's beautiful voice was heard again..

 _La la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la_

 _La la la_

Before I knew Annabeth and I were singing.

 _I like your smile_

 _I like your vibe_

 _I like your style_

 _But that's not why I love you_

This song holds a deeper meaning for me. I just can't some times wait to meet the love of my life, I'll probably be in love with her smile.

 _And I, I like the way_

 _You're such a star_

 _But that's not why I love you_

I won't care if she is popular or not. I just want her to be herself and nobody else.

 _Hey_

 _Do you feel, do you feel me?_

 _Do you feel what I feel, too?_

 _Do you need, do you need me?_

 _Do you need me?_

You don't feel the same though.

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _Being you_

 _Just you_

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why I love you_

Its hard to say if she will fall for me too. But, it will be worth taking a chance.

 _La la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la_

 _La la la_

 _I like the way you misbehave_

 _When we get wasted_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _And how you keep your cool_

 _When I am complicated_

 _But that's not why I love you_

I hope she cares for me, even if I forget to do it some time. I will do the same for you.

 _Hey_

 _Do you feel, do you feel me?_

 _Do you feel what I feel, too?_

 _Do you need, do you need me?_

 _Do you need me?_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _And I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _Being you_

 _Just you_

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why I love you_

She needs to be the one who understands me the best, who knows what I like and what not, who is never afraid to voice her opinion, but still respects mine if we are conflicting. I wanna meet her soon and then never let go.

 _Yeah - Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Even though we didn't make it through_

 _I am always here for you_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _Being you_

 _Just you_

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why I love you_

Just show up soon where ever you are. Its hard to wait.

 _La la_

 _La la la la (oh oh)_

 _La la_

 _La la la (That's why I love you)_

 _La la_

 _La la la la (oh oh)_

 _La la_

 _La la la (That's why I love you)_

I was jumping and dancing along while Annabeth was kind of just lost. She probably was thinking as always.

With that song, we saw the end of the concert and the girls bowed down together holding hands. I got one last glimpse of that beautiful face as she walked off the stage and soon the we were cleared out.

" There." I saw Frederick waving at us from the driver's window and my dad was in passenger's seat. I dragged Annabeth by her hand.

" How was it?" Dad asked me.

" Fabulous Dad." I said elated

" It was great." Annabeth said as she put on a jacket. She was so tired that she feel asleep on the way back. Her head was falling forward as the car moved faster. She could have hit her head on the front seat so, I held her head and bent it so that it was resting on my lap. A speed breaker woke her up from the deep sleep she was in.

" Sorry," She said and turned her eyes to look out the window.

" I don't mind." I put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and I did the same.

I changed my outfit quickly as I lied in bed looking at the pictures we had clicked today.

It was a long day after all.

I slept at Annabeth's house.

Made up with Rachel.

Jason showed up.

Met Christina( YAAAAAAAAAAAY).

Got kissed by an unknown girl.

Finally, had the best time with my best friend.

' Back?' My phone pinged.

It was Rachel.

' Yes. Enjoyed to my fullest. Sooooooooooo Happy.' I replied back.

' That's great. Have a good sleep now.' She sent.

' Just about to. You too.'

' Good Night. Love ya.'

' Gn.' I sent back.

' You don't love her.' A wise voice inside my head said.

" I dunno," I said as I fell asleep.

Annabeth

" He looks Perfect." I said not taking my eyes off him.

Just as we were at the top of the stairs I paused for a moment to admire Percy Jackson. He was on his phone.

He was wearing a black buttoned shirt which had white bordered uneven sized squares on it, under it was plain white round neck t-shirt with black jeans. His shirt was rolled upto his elbows which made him look even more attractive. His hair looked a bit combed for now. They are going to be back to their disheveled self in a while. He was wearing that beautiful and extra expensive watch Rachel Dare had bought him for his birthday. Guess they made up. He was wearing a white converse with 3 black stripes on each side. Anyway he looks even more handsome than ever. Just beyond Gorgeous and absolutely Perfect.

" Hey if you are done staring can we go?" Piper asked in my ear.

" Shuddap." I whisper yelled.

" Go on then. " I heard her say as I nodded.

I grabbed her hand started walking down. The heels she forced me to wear started making tik tok sound which gathered everyone's attention. I held my head high as I walked down. Sally, Mom, Jason and Percy were gathered waiting for me. I saw Percy look up from his phone at me and of course he shot me a sweet smile. I almost stumbled thanks to that beautiful smile.

But I gracefully walked downstairs.

" Looking great Anns." Jason was the first one to compliment.

" Stunning." Sally added.

" So pretty." Mom said.

" Thanks." I muttered.

" You look beautiful Annabeth." Percy said.

" You look great too." I managed.

' Beyond Gorgeous if I could say.'

" I got you some thing." Percy said digging in his pocket.

" W-what?" I asked curiously.

He pulled out a small rectangular box from his pocket.

" You remember that brooch you wanted to buy but you couldn't. Well no-no don't be super excited slash surprised I couldn't find that similar thing. But look at this." He said handing me the box.

" WOW." I said shocked. It was a pendant. I had seen a brooch with flower design and an 'A' engraved on it. It had the exact same design on it.

" Where did you find it?" Piper asked leaning over to have a look.

Percy just smirked.

" WOW Percy thank you so much." I unable to tear my eyes from it.

" Let me see." Sally said extending her hand. I passed it to her. She was completely awed and passed it over to my mom. Finally when everyone was done seeing it I got it back.

" Put it on." Percy encouraged.

" Yeah." Piper said.

" Percy should do it for her." Jason said secretly winking at me.

' Gods even he knows. Probably the whole world can see except for Mr Percy Jackson.'

" Yeah Percy."

" GO."

" Okay." He said.

He walked over right behind me and took the box from my hand. I don't know why that was making me nervous. ' Act normal.' I told myself.

I heard him taking it out of the box. I stiffened a bit.

"Ummm... your hair." He pointed out.

" Yeah." I said and with my hand I gathered them all on my left shoulder. He moved closer. I could feel his breath on my bare skin.

He put it on my neck and struggled a bit with being able to lock it. Jason and Piper wouldn't stop giving me weird looks. Now if Sally and Mom came to know too, I wont be surprised.

I ignored the stupid blush that was creeping up on my face. He finally managed to tie it THANKFULLY.

" Looks beautiful," Percy commented. Piper quickly came forward to set back my hair.

' Good luck. Tell him.' Piper mouthed.

' No.' I mouthed back.

" Come on now lets leave." Sally said walking towards the door. We all followed her lead. Jason and Piper left to their respective houses and we settled down in the car.

The car ride wasn't as long as I had expected it to be. Percy was teased all the way. I laughed till my stomach couldn't take it anymore. We reached the arena pretty soon.

" Annabeth, take care of you both. " Sally said apprehensively.

" Mom? " Percy said, his eyes widening. She sighed.

Mom and I laughed at the pair.

" Take care. We are leaving. " Mom said getting back in the car.

" Oh and Percy? " Sally sticked her head out the window.

" Yes? " He asked.

" Don't. " She shook her head 2 times, " Don't faint. " She winked and the car roared away.

" Aahhh. " Percy blew out his cheeks and crossed his arms , like a little baby.

" Come on. They are just teasing you." I put a hand on his shoulder.

We walked in through the double doors, there was a guard at the door. There were 4 cops on duty. The concert was going to be in the auditorium of this palace.

I saw press and paparazzi everywhere. They were covering every nook and corner of the place. The building was right ahead of us. We walked over to see the whole place was full of people. There were so many people here, just to see the Fab Four perform. We reached the door of the main building. NO paparazzi was allowed beyond this gate. It was 4'o clock. The guard demanded our tickets. I showed them to him. People were being sent in two directions. One I suppose was where the auditorium was headed towards. WE were sent the other way, probably, where we had the meet and greet. We walked behind a group of people who were heading in the same way. Nervousness was filling me up. We walked silently synchronously, but it wasn't quiet around us. We stopped, about 20 feet from a door. It was the line. The wait was quite long. There were about 18-19 people in front of us.

" Whoa !" Escaped my lips, as I saw the longest line I had ever seen. The line was about 5 times bigger than it was when we approached. We waited in the line as it continued to grow bigger. After waiting for about one hour, a guard came to stand in front of the door. The door opened after 20 minutes.

" The moment has come. " I squeezed Percy's arm, who had been quiet all this time.

He nodded and gulped.

The line started moving. In a few moments, I am going to meet 4 celebrities. WOW. This is going to be awesome.

" Come. " I said after 15 minutes, when it was our turn.

OMIGOSSSSH.

Percy was standing stiff as a board. I patted him on the forearm. He seemed to come out of a trance. I gave him a questioning glance. He caught my eye, shook his head and said, " Just thinking."

He trudged forward. I caught up with him, taking a big step. We made our way through the door and were ushered in by a security person who told us to wait while the people in front of us took their pictures. I saw the four of them Angela , Lily , Christina and Julie standing there about 3 feet apart from each other, looking like pretty angels. Percy's favourite was on number 3.

This room was little with space for no more than 25 people to stand. There was a camera guy. Those people left and the security person motioned us to go on.

I went behind Perce, allowing him to go forward and enjoy the moment.

He walked up to Angela said a quick hi, clicked a picture and hurriedly moved to the next one, Lily. I followed behind.

" Hey." I grinned. She shared the same energy. She put an arm around my shoulder and we posed for a picture. I plodded forward to greet Lily and a big smile covered my face as I was going see Percy's dream coming true. I quickly took a picture with Lily, not wishing to miss the moment.

We started together to CHRISTINA. Percy made sure to not trip, something he was worried about.

" Hey." I said confidently.

" HI," She said lifting her hand.

I took a quick picture with her. " Hey," She said to Percy.

He just stood dumbfounded staring at her.

Gosh! What is he doing. I rolled my eyes at him.

" H- hi." He muttered, red out of embarrassment and quickly headed forward.

" I love you." He told her.

Christina smiled big and said," Love you too." She put her arm around his waist and took a pic.

" Can I umm.. hug you?"

She grinned mischievously and hugged him for about 10 seconds.

" I love you." He muttered again before we moved forth to the last member, Julie, who was my favourite.

We took a group picture and they sent us out.

Percy walked out keeping his hands crossed on his heart.

" What are you tryna do?" I asked.

" Here. " He seized my hand and put it on his heart.

' Only if he knew, him doing that is not good for my heart. '

" Its fast. " I declared after examining.

" Did you hear that beth? She said she loved me too. " He said excited.

" Yeah. " I chuckled.

" I felt like my heart would just jump out when I saw her. She looks so pretty. Up close, she looks better. Beautiful. When she touched me, have you ever felt that pounding in your heart?"

' Hell yes you dumb ass. Every time when _you_ touch me.'

" No? " I faked confusion.

" Hmm.. you'll know when you feel it. It was just like that. "

" Of course. " I muttered.

" I am so happy. " He looked at me.

" I see that. " I said. The area was being cleared and people were being moved towards the auditorium.

" Thank you."

" Anything for you. "

' And I mean it. '

" I cant wait to hear her live. "

" That should be interesting." I agreed. We found the big auditorium, big enough to have thousands of people and found our seats. The stage was set according to the Band's preference. There was a microphone in the centre surrounded by a drum set on the left and a casio on the right. There was no guitar though. The place was decorated beautifully. There was supposed to be an opening act at 6:30, after that around 7:25 the Fab Four will start there performance.

I was hungry. My stomach growled.

" I am hungry," I said after we had found our seats and made sure we don't forget them.

" Me too." Percy extended his hand and stood up. I held his hand and we rambled out to get some food. There was a food shop not far from the auditorium.

I wanted a sandwich and he ordered the same.

" I gotta use the washroom," He said after a while and got up from his seat.

I waited patiently, it was only 5:45. We still got 45 minutes before the show.

" Hey," Some one behind me put a hand on my shoulder. Alertness instincts in my body got active and I turned to see a boy around my age standing there. He looked familiar though I couldn't trace his name in my memory.

I glared at him. He had baby blue eyes and brownish red head.

" Annabeth, right?" He sat next to me. I never invited him to sit next to me.

" Yes and who should you be?" I asked my temper rising.

" Adam Brown, same school, senior year." He said casually.

" Okay, what are you doing here?" I pointed at the seat he was sitting in as I scooted away a little.

" Damn, you are beautiful." He looked down at my legs.

I looked at him with disgust clear on my face and rose on my feet to go find another seat till Percy returned. I turned over and felt him grab my fore arm.

" Let go." I felt anger rise in all my body.

" You are hella attractive and hot, go out with me. " I could see lust in those eyes.

" I am not interested. Let go before I end up killing you."

" Oh I get it. You are trying to play hard to get."

I managed to free my hand from his grasp.

" I am not doing any such thing. You better get lost before-"

" Before your boyfriend shows up?"

" I don't have a boyfriend." I snapped.

" How did I never notice you were so damn sexy." His eyes were full of lust again and he wouldn't stop giving me those lecherous looks.

I wanted to slap him so bad that he wouldn't ever be able to look at anyone with those baby blue eyes of him, but I decided against it as it would only spoil my mood and I wouldn't be able to enjoy the show. I cleared out of the table without caring if a few people saw it or not.

" Two Sandwiches." The guy at the counter announced. I strode to pick it up and settled down on another table waiting for Percy.

I was enjoying my sandwich when it felt like I was being watched. I looked up to see that guy still looking at me. Exasperation took control of me as I rose to my feet, and marched towards the guy with the whole intention to give him a good beating.

I was half way when some one swiftly, stepped in front of me and put up his hand, " Easy there, pretty lady." He said.

" Move over." I scowled at him.

" I'll call the security for you." He said lifting both his hands. I considered that for a moment. He waited for my signal.

" Hmm." I nodded. Adam Brown was sent away after everyone present there supported my argument.

' I am teaching him a lesson at school.' I told myself.

" Thank you." I said to the other guy.

" It was my duty." He bowed.

" That's rather flattering."

" Is it?" He laughed. He was cute. He had deep brown eyes and platinum blond hair and a sweet laughter.

" I am Cander Green, and you must be Annabeth?"

" Annabeth Chase." I completed.

" Nice to meet you Annabeth Chase." Cander smiled genuinely.

" Same here." My cheeks flushed.

" Where's your friend?" He asked.

Right. Where the hell did Percy go?

" He left to use the washroom."

" Its been long."

" Rather long. " I glanced at my watch, it was 6'o clock.

" I am here with my brother and his friends. " He glanced at a group of people huddled in the far right corner.

My stomach growled yet again.

" I think I'll leave you and your food alone now. " He chuckled.

I gave him a small smile and he left and went back to sit with his friends.

He talked to them brightly and was amiable to everyone.

I didnt realise I was staring until I heard someone clear their throat.

Frustrated, I looked up to see my best friend standing next to me.

" Where were you? Do you even see the time? " I almost yelled.

" Sorry I was a bit lost and then a girl... anyway, I m hungry." He plopped down on the seat opposite to me and grabbed the other plate and started eating.

" Who were you staring at btw?" He asked amidst taking another bite.

" I No I wasn't. I don't do that. You- you do that." I lied.

" Sure Beth." Percy winked.

" Gosh you look gross. Finish it before you talk." I brought up his gross eating habits.

" That hurts." He faked a hurt expression.

" Stop it."

" Hehe."

We almost ran to the auditorium when some one yelled," OIII ITS 6:30." Without bothering to look right or left, everybody who was sitting casually, got up and dashed to the auditorium. We were amongst those people.

I remembered where our seats were, we ran on the ramp and climbed up to row 25 where our seats were, we rambled in occasionally muttering a sorry, when I felt like I stepped on some one's foot . We settled down and I noticed the place was full now as compared to how it was an hour ago.

Without warning the lights dimmed and the crowd went WOOOOOOOOOOOOH. Singer and producer, Henry Jones stepped up on the stage followed by another WOOOOOOOH by the girls.

Excitement and thrill kicked in my body. He had his guitar with him. A microphone was placed in front of him and a chair behind him. He settled on the chair and set his microphone accordingly.

" What's up Manhattan?" Henry yelled.

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." The crowd yelled.

" What song should I play?" He asked.

That earned him a mixed response.

" Alright." He said and played a tune which got them excited and everyone started singing along with him.

 _Woah-oah, hm-hmm_

I knew this one. It was Henry's biggest hit till date. We started singing along and people all over were running closer to the stage, trying to record the live.

 _You've been runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round throwin' that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _You've been going 'round, going 'round, going 'round every party in LA_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_

 _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

I didn't want to record it. I believe in enjoying the moment and so I did. We got up and moved closer to the stage.

 _You just want attention_

 _You don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention_

 _I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh_

 _You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name_

 _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

 _Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face to face_

 _You already know, 'ready know, 'ready know that you won, oh_

 _I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret, yeah_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_

 _(You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)_

 _And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect?_

 _(Oh, baby)_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight, oh no_

 _You just want attention_

 _You don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new, someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention, oh_

 _I knew from the start, the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, over you, oh_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh?_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

 _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

 _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

 _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 _You just want attention_

 _You don't want my heart_

 _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

 _Yeah, you just want attention_

 _I knew from the start_

 _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, over you_

I was enjoying it and Percy was smiling honestly.

 _What are you doin' to me? (hey)_

 _What are you doin', huh? (what are you doin', what?)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh? (yeah, you just want attention)_

 _What are you doin' to me? (I knew from the start)_

 _What are you doin', huh?_

 _(You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you)_

 _What are you doin' to me?_

 _What are you doin', huh?_

" That was sooo good." Percy yelled in my ear after the song was over.

" Yeah it was." I pulled strand of hair behind my ear.

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." People yelled and clapped their hands. I joined in.

" What do you wanna hear next?" Henry opened a water bottle, which was placed next to him on the floor and took a big sip.

The crowd was full of energy and their faces clearly showed they were having fun. He played a few other songs. We danced and swayed our bodies to the music, even though we both suck at dancing, but, the main point was we were having fun. My favourite song was the one he played in the end.

 _As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it_

 _Our faces blue_

 _There's a heart stain on the carpet_

 _I left it, I left it with you_

" Whoooooooooooooa! " I screamed before I knew.

" I love this one." I explained to Percy who was looking at me questioningly.

 _Yeah, the truth is that I'm sorry_

 _Though I told you not to worry_

 _I'm just some dumb kid_

 _Trying to kid myself_

 _That I got my shit together_

I was screaming the lyrics at the top of my lungs.

 _So go get runnin', won't you hurry?_

 _While it's light out, while it's early_

 _Before I start to miss any part of this_

 _And change my mind, whatever_

" I wanna see your hands." Henry said moving his hands and dancing. Everyone copied him and danced.

 _I say I wanna settle down_

 _Build your hopes up like a tower_

 _I'm giving you the run around_

 _I'm just a lost boy_

 _Not ready to be found_

 _Not ready to be found_

 _I'm just a lost boy_

 _Not ready to be found_

 _I don't care much for locks on the window_

 _To keep me at bay_

 _I'll leave you one last kiss on your pillow_

 _'Fore I fly away_

 _Yeah, we knew from the beginning_

 _That this wasn't never ending_

 _Shouldn't stay too long_

 _'Cause we're both too young_

 _To give into forever_

 _I say I wanna settle down_

 _Build your hopes up like a tower_

 _I'm giving you the run around_

 _I'm just a lost boy_

 _Not ready to be found_

 _Not ready to be found_

 _I'm just a lost boy_

 _So what are you waiting for?_

 _'Cause someone could love you more_

 _I'm just a lost boy, lost boy_

 _So what are you waiting for?_

 _'Cause someone could love you more_

 _I'm just a lost boy, lost boy_

 _So what are you waiting for?_

 _'Cause someone could love you more_

 _I'm just a lost boy, lost boy_

 _So what are you waiting for?_

 _'Cause someone could love you more_

 _I'm just a lost boy, lost boy_

 _I say I wanna settle down_

 _Build your hopes up like a tower_

 _I'm giving you the run around_

 _I'm just a lost boy_

 _Not ready to be found_

 _Not ready to be found_

 _I'm just a lost boy_

 _Not ready to be found_

" Now that is what you call awesome." I screeched.

WOOOH."

" SEE YOU SOON AGAIN." Henry walked off the stage.

Not long after the lights turned on and we returned to our seats. It was a 15 minute break. We drank water and were standing near the stage again, waiting.

The lights got dim again and we welcomed Fab Four on the stage. The four of them took their positions. Angela on the drum set, Lily on the casio , Christina in front of the microphone and Julie with her guitar. All four of them were also wearing small microphones, the ones like reality show hosts wear.

" HEY Manhattan." Angela said.

" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Crowd replied.

" How's everyone." Lily asked

" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD." We responded.

" SO SHOULD WE START?" Christina questioned.

" YEEESSS." People answered.

" Lets." Julie said.

It started with drums, the Guitar followed mixed with high notes from the casio and the beautiful voice of Christina. The lights flickered on and off making it a beautiful sight for all music lovers. The first song they played was their debut single of their very first solo album.

" WOOOHO " The crowd began and sang along to the chorus.

 _Tell me what you want_

 _What you like_

 _It's okay_

 _I'm a little curious, too_

 _Tell me if it's wrong_

 _If it's right_

 _I don't care_

 _I can keep a secret, can you?_

Christina took the microphone and removed it from its stand as she walked towards us. She made her way all over the stage while singing and hit all notes perfectly. Well, maybe, Percy could be right. She is a good vocalist.

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

 _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

 _Don't tell your mother_

 _Kiss one another_

 _Die for each other_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _(Ha)_

 _Ooh, ooh_

" Sing it loud." Christina turned the microphone in the direction of the crowd. They sang louder than ever and jumped up and down.

 _Take me down into your paradise_

 _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

 _Just something that we wanna try_

 _'Cause you and I_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _Tell me if I won_

 _If I did_

 _What's my prize?_

 _I just wanna play with you, too_

 _Even if they judge_

 _Fuck it_

 _I'll do the time_

 _I just wanna have some fun with you_

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

 _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

 _Don't tell your mother_

 _Kiss one another_

 _Die for each other_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _(Ha)_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Take me down into your paradise_

 _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

 _Just something that we wanna try_

 _'Cause you and I_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _(Ha)_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _Shh... don't tell your mother_

 _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

 _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

 _(Take me down) Take me down into your paradise_

 _(Don't be scared)Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

 _Just something that we wanna try (wanna try)_

 _'Cause you and I (you and I)_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _(Take me down) We're cool for the summer_

 _(Don't be scared) 'Cause I'm your body type_

 _Just something that we wanna try_

 _'Cause you and I (you and I)_

 _We're cool for the summer_

 _(Ha)_

 _Ooh_

 _We're cool for the summer._

They played few more songs from their latest album. Euphoria was filling me and I took some time to breathe. The chorus of the last song got me bad.

" Jump jump." Christina yelled jumping herself.

We jumped and danced and the beat drop made the crowd go crazy. In the middle of a song, I looked at Percy. He was so happy. He had the biggest grin cover his face. I felt contented.

A few more songs were played and it was plain awesome. I enjoyed and had the time of my life with my best friend. Nothing could make me more happy and cheerful. We had our phones pulled out along with everyone and turned on the flash lights, held it high above our heads and moved it in sync with the crowd. That moment was magical.

" Thank you Manhattan. We loved playing here. " Julie said as she put down her guitar. The crowd went crazy and begged for another song.

" Lets do it." Angela encouraged.

" This is the last song of the night." Lily yelled playing a casio low note. I recognised the song and so did many others as the crowd went berserk.

Christina's beautiful voice was heard again..

 _La la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la_

 _La la la_

Percy started singing the song and I followed.

 _I like your smile_

 _I like your vibe_

 _I like your style_

 _But that's not why I love you_

I loved his smile and his style.

 _And I, I like the way_

 _You're such a star_

 _But that's not why I love you_

He is the most popular kid at school. Everybody knows his name, but that's not why I like him. I have liked him since ages before that.

 _Hey_

 _Do you feel, do you feel me?_

 _Do you feel what I feel, too?_

 _Do you need, do you need me?_

 _Do you need me?_

You don't feel the same though.

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _Being you_

 _Just you_

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why I love you_

I see him dancing, jumping and moving his hands. He looks so good. I was staring at him. He looked handsome. But that's not why I love-like him. Its because of him being the cute, sweet and dorky guy he is.

 _La la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la_

 _La la la_

 _I like the way you misbehave_

 _When we get wasted_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _And how you keep your cool_

 _When I am complicated_

 _But that's not why I love you_

He cares for me a lot and doesn't refrain from showing that. I remember when some one in History stole my project and submitted it under their name, Percy fought for me, which earned him a 3 day suspension. He convinced the teacher and made that kid apologise to me in front of the whole school. And the time when I thought nothing could go right anymore, he kept his cool and stayed by my side all day. He didn't leave till I felt it was okay.

 _Hey_

 _Do you feel, do you feel me?_

 _Do you feel what I feel, too?_

 _Do you need, do you need me?_

 _Do you need me?_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _And I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _Being you_

 _Just you_

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why I love you_

And I couldn't stop looking at Percy enjoying himself. He makes me happy and that's what I want. I love seeing him happy and it makes me even more happy if I am the reason he is happy.

 _Yeah - Oh_

 _Oh_

 _Even though we didn't make it through_

 _I am always here for you_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you_

 _I'm not sure you know_

 _That the reason I love you is you_

 _Being you_

 _Just you_

 _Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

 _And that's why I love you_

' Am I falling for him?'

 _La la_

 _La la la la (oh oh)_

 _La la_

 _La la la (That's why I love you)_

Ever since we were kids.

 _La la_

 _La la la la (oh oh)_

 _La la_

 _La la la (That's why I love you)_

The concert ended with that song and we left for our homes." There." Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me along as I saw Dad waving at us from the driver's window.

Poseidon and Dad were there to pick us up, like they had planned.

" How was it?" Poseidon asked his son.

" Fabulous Dad." Percy said eagerly.

" It was great." I pulled on a jacket. It was cold outside. I fell asleep way back home. I woke up on feeling a bump. It was the speed breaker. My head was resting on Percy's lap.

" Sorry," I turned away my eyes to look out the window.

" I don't mind." Percy bent forward and put his hand on my shoulder. I shot him a smile and he smiled back.

I was too tired to change my outfit on reaching home, but I couldn't fall asleep in those tight clothes. So I changed into my pyjamas, quick as a fox and plopped down on the bed thinking about the best night of my life. It wouldn't have that been fun if Percy wasn't with me.

' You love him?' The voice inside my head asked. This time I didn't deny. I couldn't and I knew it. It was clear to me just as crystal.

" I do." I answered before I fell asleep.

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this. It means a lot. DO leave your reviews or whatever you think of it. OOOOOOH and if you know any of the songs I featured on the chapter, do comment. NO GOOGLING THE LYRICS THOUGH.**

 **THANKSS A LOT FOR YOUR FOLLOW AND FAVS.**

 **THUNDERWOLF7226: Thank you for reviewing. Hope all's well. Enjoy the chapter:)**

 **Percabeth824: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW. HERE YOU GO. HOPE ALL'S GOOD AT SCHOOL AND HOME.**

 **GUEST: THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEW. ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER.:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything you recognise.**

 **ANNABETH**

 **I was in love.**

I was walking down the street. I had my book along, ' MOST FAMOUS ARCHITECTURE MONUMENTS OF THE WORLD'. It was Sunday morning. I had washed my hair, they were wet so I let them down. They were flowing with the cool breeze making me, wanting to fly too. The street was busy, cars and buses, passengers and pedestrians, men and women, children and toys, everybody busy, not bothering, simply minding their own business. Life is so fast paced now, no one has time for another person.

I was looking for a quiet place, some where I could sit and read. I didn't want to read at home. That gets boring some times, neither did I want company, so I had taken off on my own. I was wearing a long flowery dress, which had length up to my ankles and my flats on my feet.

I looked away from the busy street and started walking towards the country side. This road was almost empty, just five to six people and nothing more, no cars, no buses, no horns. I was looking for peace of mind, some where empty and quiet would do its magic.

I walked long and far, but, the road never seemed to end. The book was feeling heavy now.

I had been walking for 20 minutes now, but, no where could I see the end.

I walked another 30 minutes, leading to no result. Weight of the book was increasing and increasing. I felt like I should drop it.

At this point, I was freaking out. I was lost, where was I? I hoped this was a dream. Maybe I'll drop the book and free my hands.

I wanted to stop walking, but, my feet won't rest. The moment I forced them to stop, I would start walking faster as if its making up for the time I lost by trying to stop. Neither was I feeling tired. I didn't drop the book though.

It was night now. I was still walking, no person in sight. Was I losing my mind? I dunno.

I walked and walked, for now, it seemed like days have passed. One day down, Another, Third, Next, More days. It felt like a month and I haven't seen a single person in sight.

Nor Human, nor Animal, just me, the book and the never ending road.

Hey! What's that? I think after walking for almost 4 months. I saw a person.

Is he/she real or is it a manifestation of my brain?

I started running, before they disappear right in front of my eyes. I ran, I feel, I got up, I feel again, but, I didn't give up.

Finally, I reached.

I reached my destination.

My goal.

I grabbed that person by their collar and spun them around. It was a hot guy, not just any guy, but, my best friend. The one I loved, was in love with, had fallen for.

I wanted to ask him, what was going on?

What was he and I doing here?

How did he come here? Did he walk for four months too?

Before, I could say anything, he spoke," I have been waiting for you."

" Why?" I asked.

" Its been so long. You walk slow. I have been here for four months. Why did you take so long?"

" I was walking..." I trail off.

" Yes?"

" My feet won't stop, I was, I don't know, how to explain this," I shrugged.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

" I mean I was walking, then, all of a sudden, every one disappeared and I couldn't stop walking. And I walked for 4 months and here I am," I finished.

" Hmm," Percy nodded. " So, tell me what is going on?"

What does he mean? Isn't he supposed to tell me that?

" How am I supposed to know?" I exploded. " You need to tell me that."

" I ?" Percy points at himself.

" Yes, you."

" I am sorry," He shrugged. " I don't know."

Holy Crap! He looked so cute.

I moved closer to him and rose on my tip toes, before, rational me could stop the impulse me. Impulse me placed my lips on Percy's.

It was the magical feeling, you get, when you kiss, " THE ONE". Yup, that's exactly how I defined it.

I kissed him and he kissed me back. That flying feeling I had in the starting was back. I wanted to fly and scream and tell everyone about it.

" I love you, Perce." I said after he pulled back. " You are really special."

" Me too," He said closing in for another kiss.

One moment, we are kissing and the next moment, he pulled back and started shaking my arm.

What?

" Get up! Stop day dreaming," Percy was saying.

My eyes snapped open, realising what an amazing at the same time weird dream I had. I groaned. Damn it, why was it just a dream?. I tossed around in bed, rolling over and around, angry at myself and my brain.

I was on a roller coaster of feelings. I didn't mean to, but, I was. I was in love. Its like the best feeling on the planet, but, also the worse, when the person you love doesn't love you back. Its euphoric and sad at the same time.

It's good to be with him, but also terrible to watch him with another girl.

These thoughts filled my brain for the whole day. I spent time doing homework, called my friends. Percy was going to come over to study and talk, maximum talk. I'll try to make him study for our Tuesday test though. I have a high success rate.

He came after about 10 minutes. My heart immediately jumped. We studied for about 2 hours and talked later.

He told me about how a girl kissed him yesterday, without his permission. And, it turned out to be a dare.

No No Annabeth, No. This isn't making you jealous. You're just angry, at the thought of how could she? You don't get jealous anymore. You're just mad at her and No you aren't planning to murder her. You're fine. Cool. Relax. Easy.

" Annabeth? Were you even listening?" Percy waved his hand in front of my face.

" Of course I was listening. You didn't say her anything, nothing at all?"

" See you weren't listening," Percy rolled his eyes." She gave me the slip and ran away."

" So, you aren't doing anything about it?" I asked.

" Fine!" He threw his hands up." I'll sue her."

" Gosh," That got me laughing and a moment later, Percy joined in too. We laughed till our stomachs ached.

By the end of it, we were lying on the end of my bed, next to each other. We were looking at the terrace.

" You are my best friend Annie," Percy said turning his face towards me.

" And you mine," I said with out looking at him. I could feel his gaze on me. And my heart hurt reminding me that I loved him.

" You are really nice and amazing, Thanks to you, I had so much fun yesterday," He looked back at the terrace, I saw from the peripheral of my eye.

" I know that," I said looking at him with a smirk.

But not really, I am terrible. I am not a good best friend. Best friends support each other. Best friends don't have feelings for each other. They don't fall for the other friend. They don't have weird dreams about you. I did the complete opposite. I am in love with my best friend. I have walked far away, very far away from friendship. I know, I shouldn't be cause you'll never feel the same.

 _ **~ RACHEL~**_

School sucks, but, I can't wait to go back today. I am going to meet my boy friend. YESSSSSS!

I was excited.

I was sorry.

We made up.

This distance has made me realise my true feelings. I can't lose him. I am falling for him. He doesn't know, I am going to tell him, today. I got dressed and had some breakfast. My parents are busy, nothing unusual about that. I am waiting at the gate to go to school, Alaya is coming to get me.

She's late. I look at the clock, its 7:29. We need to reach by 8. I am gonna be late. I tap my foot in frustration.

" Ahh! There she is," I saw her car.

" Sorry babe, running a little late," She pulled down the passenger seat window and beckoned me to join.

" I can see that and don't call me babe," I reprimanded her.

" You used to like it," She asked confused.

" Not anymore," I said with a smile.

" And what's with this outfit?" Alaya looked at my clothes. I was wearing worn out jeans and a faded yellow T-shirt that said 'Welcome to New York' instead of my usual tank or crop top and mini skirt.

" Just felt like it," I shrugged.

" Oh-kay," She nodded and looked straight making a weird expression that, I couldn't name.

" I am excited," I said unable to control my elation. " Can we go fasterrrr?"

" Oh lord! Rachel Dare wants to get to school on time today? May I know, why?" Alaya asked in a teasing voice.

" I umm... we... made up. I can't wait to see him," I answered grinning.

" We?"

" Percy and I."

" Oh. So that's it," She laughed. We drive for 10 more minutes with me detailing everything for her though I left out the part about realising my true feelings. She ' Hmmed' and nodded occasionally, simultaneously focusing on the steering.

" I hope you are making the right decision," Alaya said as I got off the car and thanked her for the ride.

" Yeah," I said in excitement. " I'll be seeing you later."

I walked towards the locker room and got my stuff before leaving for class. I glanced at Percy's locker. It was open as always. Some one had slid a ' I like you' card in it. Surely, he gets that a lot. I left it be and plodded off before some one noticed me snooping.

I was 10 minutes early. I could go to class or see my friends. Deciding, the former option I sauntered towards my first class. It was Math. Math was not one of my favourites. My excitement was rising, but, there was no sign of Percy or that Annabelle girl.

' You have to be nice to her.' I reminded myself what I had promised Percy. I can try of course, why not. Percy's friends are my friends too, except her. But, I'll try once for real.

I'll do that.

It will be good.

Maybe we can be friends?

No.

No way.

Who am I kidding?

We can't be friends.

Lets call it acquaintances, yeah, that'd be perfect.

" Rachel.. H-hi. Wha-what are you do-doing he-here so early?" Ron, a friend of mine interrupted my thoughts.

" Hi Ron," I smiled at him.

" You umm.. look different today," Ron blushed.

" Different as in-"

" Different as in good. Really pretty and cute. Of course, you are a natural beauty. You look beautiful," He flushed deep red and proceeded to sit next to me.

" Aww, thanks Ron."

Ron's a good guy and my seat partner, for a few classes. He's intelligent, just one place behind that Anniebelle girl.

" Di-did you umm... do your home work?" Ron asked me. He tried to help me with tasks all the time.

" Yes, " I flipped out my notebook and showed it to him. He liked to read through it and corrected my errors.

Not to brag, but, I know he has a crush on me. I've caught him staring at me, often.

" Hey Rach, this is wron-,"

" Correct it," I told him as my attention was gripped by Percy entering the class. He wasn't alone.

' Why is he holding hands with that Annabethie?' And they were laughing, at something Percy had said.

Why does she get to share 4 classes with Percy and only 2 for me and him.

I really don't like her, now.

How dare she?

That's my boyfriend.

They settle down, next to each other and the teacher arrived pretty soon, making it not possible for me to go and talk. I could just do one thing. Wait for the class to get over.

Ron tried to make a conversation with me, but I was too busy thinking when this boring class would get over.

" See you Rach," Ron got up to leave, to my happiness I realized the class was over.

" Yup," I collected my bag and dashed out after Percy.

" Percy?" I called after him. He turned around head and saw me. He waved at me. His face was covered in a smile. I caught upto him, Annabethie moved aside to give us a bit of space.

Remembering my promise, I said Hi to her and moved on to talk to my boyfriend.

" Wow," He said looking at me, up and down. " You look incredible."

My face flushed red.

" I missed you, " I moved closer to him. " And I'm sorry."

" It's alright," Percy's one hand was on my back pulling me more closer, the result being a terrible jump of my heart beat and the fingers of his other one traced my left arm.

I locked my arms around his neck and his hand lifted up my chin and he kissed me lightly.

" I want to talk," I said.

" About?"

" Just you know.. stuff."

" Now?"

"After school?"

" Sure, see me at my place, " Percy said looking a little flustered.

I pulled in for another kiss and it was amazing. I could see Anniebelle from the corner of my eye, huffing and pouting. It was hard for her, after all she's completely and madly in love with him.

" Class," Anniebeth coughed.

" Oh yes!" Percy pulled back. " Sorry Beth, I hope we didn't get you late."

The moment he talked to her, Her expression changed to full of joy and she smiled, " Not really I just need to be on time. Not good for my grade."

" Bye Rachel," Percy put an arm around Annabelle's neck and they advanced towards their next class.

" See you," I waved.

I had English and Chemistry after that and before lunch break. I sat through the class, trying to pay attention, although I kept zoning out thinking about how Percy would react to my confession.

1\. He'd say I like you too.

2\. He'd say I don't like you.

3\. I wanna break up.

The last two sound horrible. I hope it will be option 1.

I barely managed to not fall asleep during Chemistry, Ron tried his best to help me. Finally, the bell rang, signalling the end of class and thus, lunch break. Ron and I made our way to the cafeteria, with me in the lead. I found our usual table empty and occupied it, whilst Ron left to get some food. I was waiting for my friends to join, we'd eat together.

The cafeteria was full in about ten minutes. Percy and gang was sitting one table away from my friends and I. I kept stealing glances at him. Gosh! He looked hot and damn.

" Rach, you don't seem your usual self today?" Drew, a friend of mine asked.

" That's nothing. I am fine," I took a bite of my sandwich.

" No, no, you're not," Drew screwed up her eyes.

I gave her a look that clearly said ' None of your business. Stop meddling.' But, she'll never take the hint.

" And what's with these old shabby looking clothes? Did you not shower today, Rach?"

" Leave me alone," I said in frustration, raising my voice.

" Alright," She said in defeat.

" Hey lets drop it," Ron interrupted.

" Lets go for that movie today," Alaya said trying to relax the situation.

" Yes, lets do it."

" Sure."

" Of course."

" Yup."

Everybody was ready.

Crap. I can't go. I gotta go to Percy's.

" Guys," I whispered." I can't go."

" Why?" Samara asked, peering at me.

" I have plans," I admitted, shaking my head.

" Oh my god," Drew laughed humourlessly. " What plans? With whom?"

" None of your business Drew," I hissed.

" I don't believe you," She said lamely.

" I don't care, think whatever you want."

" I," Drew opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and opened again. " What's up with you today?"

I was getting a revolting feeling from her, I just wanted to storm of. I didn't care what she thought. But, she was my friend. I used to tell her everything. We have drifted apart since the past few weeks.

" I have plans with Percy," I said in a low voice.

I heard a few gasps and one shrilly ear piercing laugh.

" So," Drew said evaluating what to say now. " So... he agreed to take you back?"

" Why in the world are you making it sound like I was begging for it?" I retorted back, angrily.

" Yes you were. I mean, you were practically, after that cafeteria incident. You called him everyday, messaged him, but, he won't bulge. Now, you guys are back on, so that's what I deduce."

" Can we not please..." I glanced at Percy's table. He was looking at me. " Not here."

" We'll continue this after school," Drew followed my gaze and nodded.

I didn't say a word after that, and grabbed Alaya's arm and dragged her along with me to our next class.

" Can't she not do this for at least one day?" I yelled in annoyance.

" You know, she hates when the control is taken from her hands," Alaya rubbed her hands together.

" She can't control us. We are all different people. She needs to understand that."

" I guess, nevertheless , she won't. She simply won't get that."

" Well then, she can be that way," I stormed off.

" Wait," Alaya was running behind me.

" What?"

" Seriously, are you doing all this for that Percy kid?"

" Maybe," I shrugged.

" You sound like you're in love with him. You're so gone."

" I am," I said bluntly to her face and walked away before, she could catch up again.

 **~ Evening~**

Drew caught me after school and we had a heated argument over my priorities.

I left her completely, baffled and speechless. She won't annoy me anymore about my love life. I told her asking for forgiveness isn't begging and she better learn that. I love my boyfriend and I don't wanna risk losing him.

I was driving to Percy's place. I am gonna pick him up, we'll have coffee and then I'll drop him back.

It took me 20 minutes to drive upto his house. We could have gone to my place, but its always over-crowded with people in evenings. Mom and Dad bring their clients home from office, there are office parties and office meetings. All the boring stuff, that I will never understand.

I called Percy, the moment I reached his place. He said he'll be over in a minute. I told him I'd be waiting in my car. I saw him getting out of the house next door, Annabellie's place.

How come these people are always hanging out together? Don't they need space. Oh wait- she's coming too.

Why is she following him?

She's hugging him.

I made a face at that, even though, it's nothing. They are just friends. God knows, why I get so jealous of her sometimes. Maybe, because she has feelings for him. Maybe, in spite of that he doesn't like her. So, I should worry about that.

" Have a nice time together," Annabelle waved at him and whipped around to trudge inside.

" Hi," Percy smiled at me.

" Hi," I smile back. " Get in."

" So, where are we off to?" Percy got in and fastened his seatbelt.

" You'll see," I said, amused.

" You sure, you don't wanna go in?" He points at his house.

" Some day, not right now."

I drive away from his place and take left.

" What did you want to talk about?" He looked interested.

" You know, about us?" I point at him and then myself in a quick motion.

" Okay," He raised his eyebrows. "What about us?"

" This and... that," I said nonchalantly.

Percy nodded and I steered faster.

He started looking out the window. I was relieved for a moment though. We drove in silence, occasionally smiling at each other.

" Here we are," I declared as we reached Caffe Coffee Life.

" Oh wow Rach! I haven't been here in so long," Percy beamed at me as he got out of the car.

" Lets go inside," I followed him inside.

We ordered 2 lattes and waited for our names to be called. The cashier here is a friend of mine, I had told her I'd be coming, so our orders were ready earlier than I had expected.

" Come on," I said to Percy as I grabbed my latte and wait for him to follow suite.

" Lets take a stroll," I told him as we wend our way out.

" Aren't we staying in?"

" Nope."

" Kay."

Finally, the moment had come.

The confession time.

My heart is thumping inside my chest, nevertheless, I wasn't going to put it off anymore.

A day of restlessness is enough for me.

We walked side by side, through the gardens near the Café. I wanted to do that at a quiet place, more like just you and me types.

" Here," I came to a halt, in front of patch of beautiful flowers. " Lets talk here."

" Okay Tell me what this is about," Percy turned to me and sipped his latte.

" I um... wanted to say that," I looked him direct in the eyes. " My feelings for you... have umm...," I trailed off.

" Your feelings for me have?" He questioned.

" Changed," I take a large swig of my drink.

" Changed?" Percy echoed, puzzled.

" Changed as in grown," I said moving my hand in a circle.

" So you like me better? Why did we have to come here to talk about that?" He slurped his latte.

" You don't get it," I said huffing.

" Then, elucidate."

" I mean, they have grown as in I am falling in love. I am in love with you. I love you, Percy."

He spat out his drink. Thankfully, not on me.

" That's gross."

" I am sorry!" He used a tissue to wipe his face. " Like love literally?"

" Yeah, I think so."

" Not the usual one you keep saying?"

Yeah I used to keep saying, Love you Percy, but, I never meant it before. This time I do. I do love him. This is grave.

" Yeah not the casual like- love. I mean, the serious one," I peer at him, trying to read his expression. It's a mixture of shock and weirdness and like 5 percent awe.

" Wow! I don't know what to say Rachel, I am not-"

" You are not. I know. You are not in love with me. You are just at the like phase, am I right?"

" Yes. That's true," He said taking the last sup from his drink.

" I knew that," I rubbed my nose. " Even so, I love you and there's no denying that."

" I really need to sit down," He looked around

" Come on," I ushered him to the nearest bench. " We just got back together, first day and I threw all this at you. Its a lot to take in. Take your time."

We sat in silence for 5 minutes, and I couldn't bear it no more.

" Can you atleast tell me what you are thinking?"

" I am just blank, I don't know what to think," His expression is blank too. " I am happy you came clear and confessed, I appreciate that. At the same time, I don't know what to make of it."

"Of course, its hard. " I nodded in understanding. " I hope I am not making it weird between us."

" No, its not."

" You can take all the time in the world. I had to confess because I couldn't keep everything bottled for that long. Don't think I did it for you, I did it for myself."

He smiled and I smiled back.

" Let's forget it and tell me about the concert," I said with eagerness. And, there's been no going back after that. We talked like long lost friends and everything was back to normal.

Still the fact that he went with Annabethie made me jealous, stabbing me in the heart. But, I chose to ignore it, that awful pang of jealously.

We walked back to the coffee shop parking to get my car, I drove him home, laughing and talking like old times. We kissed in front of his door. I said goodbye and left for home feeling relieved.

I had fallen in love with him and he knows that.

 **A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading and supporting the story.**

 **Thanks for you follows, favs and reviews.**

 **Thank you for your lovely awesome and amazing reviews Percabeth824, AnnabethSaysHi and Sarjoo06. I hope you all enjoy this one too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

 **ANNABETH**

 **About 1 and half months later;**

I had practised about 5 times. So, I wasn't very nervous, I mean, I was but not very. I was confident. But not over confident. Some times I have stage fear. Not all the times, but sometimes well it kind of happens. And then, I don't know what to do. Plus, the worst thing I can't control it. My legs start shaking and soon, my whole body is.

So, the thing is I have this presentation on chapter 5 of our Chemistry text books ' Carbon and its Compounds' today in second period. I don't want to fumble or get blanked out, so I practised the past full week. And, by now I am confident that I can manage it quite well.

When I was dressing up for school, I revised everything once in my head. This will count towards my grade, so I want it to be the best. The teacher Miss Gregson chose me because I am her favourite, though I wasn't inclined towards the idea, but my friend Percy talked me into it. And, I agreed.

' Do you ever say no to him?' The voice inside my head said.

I was sitting in the first period, which I share with Thalia and Luke, two of my good friends, waiting for it to end. It had about 10 minutes left, which was making me anxious. You see, it happens like you know its coming, you pep talk yourself that you'll manage. But, the reality hits you when its actually like exactly upon you. Yes, that was precisely what was happening to me. It was hitting me hard now. I hope I'll manage.

The bell rang and I rushed out of class without looking back. I moved faster so that I could reach the classroom before anybody else and start my preparations.

" Hello Annabeth! " Miss Gregson said as soon as I had entered the class room. It was like she knew I'd be the first one coming in today cause she didn't even look up.

" Miss Gregson, " I exclaimed. " Good Morning."

" Ready for it?" She asked me, finally looking up from her book.

" Yes, " I said confidently.

" Come on then, " Miss Gregson motioned for me to come stand in the front.

The students started filling in as I moved to the front of the class. My friends, Calypso, Travis Stoll and Percy had arrived too. I took out my laptop and opened Powerpoint, connected to the projector by that time.

" So lets begin," Miss Gregson said after everybody had settled down. " Start Annabeth."

" Hi... I am ummm... Annabeth. I'll be talking about Carbon and its compunds. "

I pressed next to display the next slide. I looked towards the audience waiting for me to speak. Fear gripped my legs, and before I knew my legs started shaking.

I wasn't ready for this.

I can't do this.

No

No

No.

I won't be able to do this.

I need to leave.

What excuse should I make?

How do I run away?

I just stood and stared at the class for about 40 seconds.

" Are you gonna speak at all?" Rachel Dare spoke up.

What the hell is she doing here? As far as I remember we don't share this class. Why didn't I see her before? I mean, she is sitting next to my best friend, Percy.

I stood silently, unable to speak.

" Y- ye- yeah, so I was saying.., " My lip trembled as I spoke.

" No you weren't," A boy from the front said.

" Aiden, get out, " Miss Gregson said. " Detention later."

" But Miss, " He complained.

" Out, " She ordered. " Anyone else, who isn't interested can leave too."

Aiden grabbed his books and left, without causing more drama.

" Annabeth, begin now."

I CAN'T.

God, help me.

Tears were flooding my eyes. I pushed them back.

I bit my lip and before I knew Percy was not in his seat. He was standing next to me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom.

" Percy?" I asked. " What are you doi-"

He shut the classroom door behind us. And made me stand facing him. With his fingers, he wiped my eyes.

" Look at me, Beth," He said. I did as he said.

" You teach me all the time, don't you?"

" Ye- yeah," I nodded.

" Just look at me okay? and nobody else, pretend that we're at home and you're teaching me this chapter for the test next week. It's just me in the class and nobody else. Okay?"

" I am scared Perce."

" I know this scares you. Makes you uncomfortable. But, to get comfortable with this you need to put yourself in that situation. Make yourself uncomfortable, a few times. And, before you realise it will be a piece of cake."

" Uhh... I..,"

" I don't know anything about the chapter. It will be just like home. Only difference this time you are not using the book, you'll be using the projector and a presentation. Remember, we rehearsed yesterday?"

" Okay, I'll- I'll do it."

" Good, lets go."

" Yes," I smiled.

Percy opened the door and announced, " Sorry for the delay. "

I sheepishly walked to the forward and Percy went to his seat. I looked at Percy and started.

" Carbon is an important compund of the universe. Also, this chapter carries 15 marks on your final examination... " I talked and this time my legs didn't shake. I only looked towards Percy when I spoke and then back to the projector. It did feel like home. He listened attentively, nodding every now and then.

I can't believe it. It went so smooth. I didn't stutter. Didn't fumble.

" Thanks, " I said in the end.

" Anybody got any questions for Annabeth?" Miss Gregson smiled at me, as she asked the question to the class.

" Yeah," Jacob Smith said.

" Yes?" I turned my head towards him.

" Umm.. could you go back to slide 12," He said with his hand raised, holding a pen.

" Okay," I nodded once. I turned back the slides and stopped at 12.

" So could you umm... tell this again?"

" Sure."

" To me, at my house, this Sunday?"

" Jacob," Miss Gregson shrieked. " Get out. See me in break. Detention for you."

" Fine," He threw up his hands and I stood there laughing the whole time.

" Here's my number," He handed me a slip before leaving.

" Anybody with a valid question?" Miss Gregson said huffing.

Nobody said a word and the bell rang after 2 minutes.

The students rushed out of class and I packed my stuff.

" Annabeth, I am so glad I chose you," Miss Gregson said to me, after everyone had left.

" Thanks Miss."

" I wanted you to get over your fear. I wanted you to overcome it. Beat it. So, I figured the best way would be to make you face it. I saw that you had a little trouble, but you managed. And, the moment you started talking I knew it was the best decision ever."

" I was shaking," I admitted to her. " I wanted to run away."

" I saw that dear," Her face softened. " But, that's okay. This is how you learn. It is all a part of life."

" I guess, you are right," I said after a pause.

" I know that boy helped you," She gave me a knowing look.

" Percy," I blushed. " He's the one who convinced me to do it in the first place."

" Just tell him already," She exclaimed.

" I can't," I shook my head.

" Why?" My teacher frowned.

" He is dating someone," I turned away to leave.

" Wait, Annabeth?"

" Yeah?"

" Up for another presentation? I'll give you two months? You and that Percy kid?"

My heart told me to take up the challenge. You want to win. The fear needs to go.

" I want to," I said determined.

" Great, we'll discuss it next week," Miss Gregson said. " Off you go now. Aren't you late?"

" Oh! Shoot!," I dashed out of the classroom.

The lunch break rolled around soon. I found myself, looking for Percy. I needed to talk to him.

I found him sitting on our regular table reading a book.

Book?

Him?

I was shocked.

" Percy?" I walked and stood exactly behind him.

" Hey," He turned around to face me.

" Is that you? And a book? What's with it?"

" That's nothing. Lets talk about you," He gestured me to sit down. I sat down next to him.

" I wanted to say thanks. Thanks for what you did. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it. So, Thank you."

" Gosh Annabeth, I wanted to say how good you were. That was just brilliant. You displayed so much confidence. I was so proud."

" It was because of you," I said blushing badly.

" We need to stop being so formal. I have know you since like 9... 9 years?"

" No silly 10," I showed him 10 fingers.

" Yeah," He moved his hand around. " 10 years. I've known you for 10 years."

 _' Also, 8 years since I've been in love with you.'_

" Okay, you are right," I said. " Let's do that."

" Great."

" Love you," I said words tumbling out easily.

" Me too."

' Only if.'

" This Sunday, I am taking you for Ice Cream," I told him.

" Why?"

" Just a gesture," I shrugged.

" Of ?"

" Of nothing. Oh, I forgot to tell you we got assigned a presentation."

" We?" Percy echoed.

" Yeah, you and I," I put on a smile.

" That sounds great," Percy said enthusiastic. " When is it?"

" Percy," A hand grabbed Percy's shoulder and he turned his head in that direction.

" Rach ," He stood up to hug her.

" Hello Annabeth," Rachel greeted me.

" Hi," I said shortly.

They sat down next to each other, pretty engrossed and lost in each other's eyes.

How long had I been wishing for that to be me?

8, for god's sake, 8 goddamned years.

My conversation was gone. Percy looked happy with her. Additionally, she loves him.

He told me everything. How he was surprised, startled and it was out of the blue, when she confessed that she was in love with him. He had never expected that. He needed time and all to sort out his own feelings.

They have been going strong for the last month now. I won't be astounded tomorrow if he told me he was in love with her too.

If she keeps him happy, I am okay with it.

I just wish it would stop hurting. It could stop hurting when she came along him in our study sessions. It could stop hurting when she came with us to the library. It could stop hurting when he looked in her eyes, when he laughed at a joke she made, when he kissed her, when they held hands, when they went out on dates.

I missed him.

When it was just Him and I.

When we had Sunday study sessions.

When we went to the library and we laughed looking at enormous books, I had read.

Then, she started coming along. It got boring for me. Since she always wanted him around. I could barely talk to him. The only place where we could be alone was home and at times, she came over in the evening to hang out.

" Annabeth?" Percy waved his hand in front of my eyes.

God! How long had I been staring at him?

" Umm.. yeah?"

" Rachel and I are umm... going for a little walk in the playgrounds. Wanna come along?" Percy asked me sweetly. My heart fluttered and my stomach was full of butterflies, when he looked at me smiling.

" NO NO NO," I said imagining how it would be. Them walking along holding hands and me being the third wheel, then standing under a tree to make out and me standing somewhere I don't have to witness that.

" What happened gurl?" Percy shook my shoulder. " You okay?"

" YEAH! UMM... I HAVE TO FINISH THIS BOOK," I pulled out a book from my bag.

" Okay then," Percy started walking after Rachel, who was long gone. " I'll let you read."

CRAP!

WHY WAS I YELLING?

I DUNNO.

' SHUT UP AND READ,' I instructed myself. So, I did.

 **RACHEL DARE**

" She didn't wanna come," Percy joined me after two minutes.

" I kinda knew," I shrugged.

" Huh?"

" She wanted to give us privacy," I shrugged again.

" That's possible," My gorgeous boyfriend said.

" That is it."

" I am so proud of her. She is fighting her fear. She even got another presentation from Miss Gregson and guess what?"

" What?" I said curious.

" We are partners on it."

" You two?" I wondered.

" Yup," Percy interlocked his fingers with mine.

" Okay," I objected. " Enough about Annabeth. I wanna talk about something else."

" Something like?"

" Us," I decided.

" What about us?" He said panicked. " Are you gonna-"

" No, " I shut his mouth by putting my hand on it. " No idiot. I am not breaking up with you. I love you, remember?"

" Y-y-yea-yeah," Percy looked anywhere but at me.

" Why do you have to be that way?"

" I am sorry. I know you love me, but I don't know if I-," I cut him off again.

" I know and I gave you time. Take your time," I drag him under a tree. " Heck! That wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

" Oooh, " His face lit up. " What is it?"

" We haven't gone on a date in a while, after that day?"

" What day?"

" That day," I reminded him.

" Yeah but, we are hanging out all the time," Percy pointed out.

" Yeah we do, but there is," I wanted to say ' Annabeth around' , but I stopped myself. " I mean...there are people around us. I need just the two of us. Going out at night, having dinner and then Ice Cream later."

" You seem to have planned everything already," Percy joked. I was pushed against the bark of the tree while he stood in front of me.

" I kinda did," My face went red. He closed the distance between us. I couldn't take my eyes off him. That yellow t-shirt and blue jeans couldn't make him look any hotter. I initiated the kiss.

He kissed back. My hands were in his hair and I was gonna make it intense. But, he pulled back.

" What happened?" I asked furious.

" Lets save that for the date," Percy said running his hands through his hair.

" Hmm, " I said still a little mad.

" Rach, this is school," Percy sighed.

" Ah! Right. Damn it," I said as the realization hit me. I want to kiss him so bad.

" What else did you plan?" Percy teased me, changing the topic.

" Nothing, you idiot," I slapped his arm.

" Come on, just tell me. I am excited now," He said with genuine interest.

" Its nothing much," I looked away.

" Come here," He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

" Gosh, stop. I'll tell you. "

" Yes?"

" So I was thinking ummmm... we could go to my house first and have a sort of movie marathon. Then, we could order some food and I take you shopping. Then, we go have dinner and Ice Cream after that."

" Wow," He took a long breath. " How many hours does it extend to?"

" From about 10'o clock to 7'o clock," I guessed. I want you all to myself for atleast one day.

" Pick me up?"

" Yeah. I will," I assured him with a smile. " Sunday sounds good?"

" Absolutely," He smiled back.

" I didn't eat anything," My stomach was grumbling.

" Yeah me too," We start striding towards the cafeteria.

" What do you wanna have?" I look at the menu. We sit with the rest of the gang and Annabeth is the only one missing.

" I was thinking about something Indian today," Percy scratches his head.

" Cool," I said. We ordered some food for us while Percy talked to the others. I had started sitting with these guys, since the last month but, we were friends, no I won't say that. More like acquaintances.

In my previous group, Ron is the only one who talks to me.

He's the second best in class after Annabeth, of course. He does still help me with homework.

" Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked Silena.

" Library," Silena rolled her eyes.

" Ah! Did she eat anything though?" He said, taking a sip of coffee we had ordered earlier.

" I guess," Silena said thoughtfully.

" What do you mean I guess?"

" I mean," Silena took a pause. " I think she did cause, she was leaving as we all arrived."

" I'll just call her," Percy shook his head. He shot up from his chair, dialling on his phone and walked a bit far from us.

I don't know what he is talking about with her. But, she's not even here and he is thinking of her, while I am next to him. Why is he laughing? She must have made a joke.

God! Why am I getting jealous? I the one am dating him. Not her. Even if she loves him, he doesn't love her.

 **ANNABETH**

I remembered that I had to borrow a book from the library, so I left the cafeteria after Percy and Rachel went. I was busy rummaging through the books whilst my mind couldn't stop thinking, what was he doing with her. I tried hard to push those thoughts away and be happy for him. I need to move on, since we are never gonna happen.

My mind went to a certain piece of paper with a number on it, that was lying in my bag.

' He was probably joking.'

I was looking through a book, when my phone started vibrating. Thankfully, it wasn't on ring, otherwise, I would have been thrown out of the library.

' Percy'

" Hey," I said cheerfully and remembering how I always end up embarrassing myself in front of him. I crouched down in the row I was standing.

" Gurl," He said. " Where you at?"

" Just the library," I answer, picking up another book.

" Did you eat?" Percy asked.

" Y-yea. Certainly," I lied.

" Stop lying," Percy said strictly. " I know you haven't. It has been a long day for you, I know."

" Long and hard," I reminisce. " And it has only been half."

" Right," Percy laughed.

' There goes that magical and melodious sound. The laugh I could do anything for.'

" Beth? You there?"

" Yup," I smiled to myself. " Order me something."

" See me in the cafeteria, now," He ordered.

" Yes sir," I said, closing my books and took them to the librarian to check out.

I ate with the gang. Since Percy was in the mood for some Indian. So we had Nan and Dal today. The whole gang ate that. To be honest, I loved it.

The bell for 5th period rang just as we were finished eating.

" What do have now, Beth?" Percy asked me. As usual, he walked between Rachel and I. This had been our routine for the past one and half months.

" Math."

" And you Rach?"

" Same," She shrugged.

" What about you?" I asked him.

" English, but, I gotta go to the store house first. We have auditions today from 5th period to 7th period, for the football team since a few players are on break and some will leave next year."

" What are you going to the storehouse for?"

" Some guys and I have a meeting of about 20 minutes and then I have to collect the equipment, for the game which is going to be around an hour."

" So, what about your class?" Rachel asked him, distractedly.

" Got a note from the Coach," He fetched a note from his pocket and showed her. " Being the captain, in absence of Jason, it is my job."

" So, I'll see you after school," Rachel said.

" Yup," He gave her a little kiss on the lips and said bye to me before leaving.

Rachel and I walked to Math at the same speed, in utter silence. I wasn't weird or uncomfortable. We only talk when it is urgently, absolutely necessary.

5th period was a bliss. The teacher didn't teach anything new. She assigned us questions to solve and I did each of them in less than a minute.

5th period got over and we were about to dart out, when I heard a commotion outside.

" Students and Teachers, " From the loudspeakers, I heard the voice of Mr D our principal. " There is no need to panic. Please form a line outside of your class after the announcement."

With that , began murmuring.

What had happened?

" A fire broke out in the storehouse, which has been barricaded from outside..."

I did not hear the rest.

Fire in the storehouse.

PERCY.

He's there.

It has been barricaded from outside, but he was inside.

I frantically, dialled his number.

No answer.

He is inside and stuck, all alone.

 **A/N: HI! Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Thank you for following the story for so long.**

 **Thank you for the reviews Percabeth824 and Sarjoo06. Thanks a lot. I'll try updating soon this time.**


End file.
